


Et toi,

by WrongColour



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et toi,<br/>tu penses qu'on en sortira un jour ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Départ.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite pour le NaNoWriMo (un concours pendant le mois de novembre, qui consiste à essayer d'écrire 50 000 mots en un mois). - Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée dedans, c'est hor-rible (mais c'est génial aussi).
> 
> Bref ... Elle est assez dure, il y a de la violence et de la torture psychologique aussi.  
> Faites attention si vous êtes sensibles.
> 
> Je n'ai absolument rien relu, je pense que je ne le ferais jamais. S'il y a des erreurs ou quoi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> Un grand merci à Emma (@edennote12), qui m'a relue et m'a aidée à écrire quand je n'y arrivais plus. Merci de tout mon cœur, sans toi j'aurais jamais pu écrire tout ça. ❤
> 
> En bref, bonne lecture si vous vous lancez, profitez et ... J'espère que vous aimerez.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Merci.  
> ❤
> 
> (Pour ceux que ça intéresse : dans ma tête, Nicolas et Éléana sont Louis et Harry, en gros. Mais au final ils n'étaient plus comme je le voulais, alors j'ai créé des personnages.)

**PARTIE I – Ressentir**

****

Le froid du mois de février entre sous mon manteau alors que j'attends dans la rue bien sagement, en observant les gens qui passent.

Ça fait une heure que nous sommes sortis, et ce n'est pas en Angleterre que la pluie va s'arrêter même si on y croit très fort.

La brume masque le ciel, ne laissant filtrer aucun rayon de soleil. C'est comme s'il était déjà vingt heures alors que l'après-midi ne fait que commencer.

Je souffle et de la buée s'échappe de ma bouche. Je la regarde monter avant de se confondre avec les nuages, et de laisser mes yeux s'enfuir dans la foule. Il y en a du monde, à Londres. Quelle idée de sortir faire les magasins en plein samedi, en même temps. Je frissonne.

La foule ne m'a jamais vraiment attirée. La seule chose que j'aime dedans c'est qu'il est possible de s'y perdre facilement, et qu'on peut s'y masquer. Personne ne vous regardera dans une foule, personne n'ira chercher vos yeux pour y lire tout ce qu'il est toujours si difficile de cacher.

Je secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas me laisser seule plus de quelques instants, j'ai tendance à divaguer. Mais il est hors de question que je rentre dans ce magasin, bien que toutes les personnes avec qui je suis y soient. Je n'aime pas dépenser mon argent dans des vêtements hors de prix, la laine tient tellement plus chaud qu'une veste en cuir …

Mais je suis la seule à penser comme ça. Du moins d'après mes fréquentations.

J'ai toujours l'impression d'être différente de tous. Je ne pense pas que Londres soit très jolie, y préférant de loin la campagne perdue. Je me passerais bien de mon téléphone portable pour une collection entière de livres, si ce n'était pas si utile. Je préfère une soirée plongée dans une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas que de passer du temps avec des amis.

Je les aime beaucoup, là n'est pas le problème. J'adore passer du temps avec eux aussi. Mais … J'ai toujours besoin de cette solitude. Qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Mais ils font avec, ils m'acceptent. C'est déjà beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais pu en espérer.

Je ne peux cependant pas toujours y échapper et c'est pourquoi je me retrouve dans le froid de Londres, adossée contre un mur pas forcément très propre, à observer les gens marcher plus ou moins vite, essayant de m'imaginer leurs vies.

Aucun ne s'arrête pour contempler, et je pense que c'est un des privilèges que j'ai de pouvoir m'arrêter dans le temps pour voir tout ce qui passe à côté de tout le monde. J'ai l'impression de voir des choses que personne ne voit, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais voir les fantômes ou un Magicobus, mais ce sont toutes ces petites choses comme cette feuille qui vole, cet homme qui court pour rattraper son retard en ne quittant pas sa montre des yeux, cet enfant qui joue avec sa poupée et lui fait faire des tours dans le ciel, ou encore le seul et unique rayon de soleil qui a traversé cette brume pendant un petit instant que j'ai été la seule à apercevoir.

Quand on sort dans la rue, on a toujours tellement de choses à faire : être à l'heure, regarder son portable, appeler ses enfants pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises, être absorbé par les vitrines qui vantent les derniers modèles de vêtements.

Peut-être que je suis privilégiée d'avoir cet esprit qui me désintéresse de tout et me permet de voir.

Je tourne la tête en entendant mon nom, et je vois les cinq personnes qui m'accompagnent me faire des grands signes avec leurs nouveaux sacs remplis de fringues.

Je leur souris, laissant mon esprit s'échapper alors que mon corps réagit automatiquement pour leur demander poliment ce qu'ils ont acheter et hocher la tête quand il le faut. Je suis toujours là, dans cet état de divagation où mes pensées se sont perdues, mais je peux quand même être parmi eux et faire semblant de m'intéresser aux choses censées être intéressantes.

Ce n'est pas ici que je trouverais quelqu'un comme moi. Je connais certaines personnes, qui elles aussi, sortent de l'ordinaire. S'intéressent à la plume tombant d'un arbre, à l'eau ruisselant le long des gouttières, restant hors du temps. Mais jusque là, je n'ai pu garder contact avec aucune d'entre elles et j'avoue que ça me ferait du bien de pouvoir me poser avec quelqu'un et me taire, juste pour apprécier le silence sans être seule.

Je suis de nature plutôt joyeuse, hormis tout ce que je vous raconte depuis le début.

Je ris facilement, suis attentionnée envers mes amis en lesquels je porte une profonde affection. Ils sont tous adorables et gentils, mais ne sortent pas vraiment de l'ordinaire et ne me comprennent pas toujours.

Je laisse mon regard se perdre le long d'une vitrine, observant mon reflet un peu brouillé. Mes cheveux bruns mi-longs se perdent sur mes épaules alors qu'une capuche les protège à peine. Mon visage fin n'exprime rien et je me souris. Mes yeux semblent fatigués, comme toujours, mais je m'y suis habituée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment grand-chose à ressentir …

Je ne suis pas très grande, plutôt de taille moyenne voire petite, mais je m'en porte très bien – être grande n'a pas l'avantage de pouvoir se perdre dans la foule. Je ne me trouve ni belle ni moche, n'ayant pas réellement d'avis là-dessus. Seulement un peu sur mes vêtements, fan à mes heures perdues d'une mode à petits prix. Mon jean déchiré s'accorde avec mon vieux pull gris et ma veste à capuche noire, ainsi que mes bottines de la même couleur. Je glisse mes mains gantées dans mes poches pour me les réchauffer. Mes cheveux volent un peu au vent alors que ma capuche glisse mais je la laisse faire, profitant de la brise glaciale mêlée aux gouttes de pluie me fouettant le visage. Je reporte mon attention sur mes camarades.

Nous sommes repartis et je les écoute, un sourire aux lèvres, mon regard continuant à se balader sur les bâtiments.

La pluie ne s'arrêtant pas, ils proposent un cinéma et j'acquiesce. J'aime la pluie, mais au bout d'un certain moment, vaut mieux s'abriter quand même.

« Tu penses que demain on va être tristes de rentrer chez nous ? » demande Léa, le regard perdu sur les voitures passantes.

« Bien sûr. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ici, ça va nous faire bizarre de rentrer en France. » Je souris quand même. « Mais en arrivant chez nous, on va être bien contents de notre voyage et ça nous fera du bien de retrouver les gens qui ont dû rester. » Elle sourit en retour.

« Tu as raison. C'était tellement intéressant d'être ici, de pouvoir parler en anglais comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir progressé de ouf ! » Je rigole doucement.

« Tu as beaucoup progressé oui. Moi ça va me manquer de ne pas parler en anglais toute la journée … », je soupire.

« Sans blague, t'es tellement bilingue toi que je me demande presque comment tu fais pour pas faire un mix des deux quand tu nous parles », intervient Loïc. Je ris à nouveau.

« C'est parce que je me retiens. Crois-moi, si je pouvais je parlerais en anglais tout le temps. »

Ils rient et me testent en me faisant dire des phrases en anglais plus ou moins compliquées, jusqu'à me faire sortir les expressions qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore.

J'ai beaucoup de facilités en anglais, préférant de loin cette langue au français, dans laquelle je me retrouve moins. Je pourrais facilement traduire mes pensées en anglais, mais y mettre des mots français … Ça me paraît beaucoup plus ardu.

Si je me retrouvais un jour dans un endroit seule avec une seule personne, je préférerais un anglais qu'un français.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. En ce moment je m'imagine comment ce serait, si je perdais tout ce qui m'entoure. Est-ce que je serais triste, ou est-ce que j'en profiterais pour démarrer tout autre chose sans avoir de regrets ?

Le bus arrive enfin et nous y montons en continuant de discuter. Je m'installe contre une fenêtre, n'écoutant que d'une seule oreille alors qu'ils débattent sur quel style de bus ils préfèrent entre les anglais et les français. La conversation est vite terminée sur un choix général : il faudrait investir dans des bus anglais pour la France.

Alors que la conversation continue, je porte un peu plus d'attention à la radio alors qu'il y passe un air que je reconnais. Je me redresse immédiatement, agrippant Léa par l'épaule :

« Léa, c'est Nick ! C'est sa nouvelle chanson ! Écoute, tu vas voir elle est géniale ! »

Des cris me suivent et Loïc se lève pour demander au chauffeur d'augmenter le son. Je ne sais pas vraiment par quel moyen il y parvient, toujours est-il que quelques instants plus tard le son est monté et que je peux entendre la voix de Nicolas Adams emplir la pièce.

Nicolas Adams, c'est un chanteur – comme vous l'avez remarqué. Mais … Ce n'est n'est pas n'importe quel chanteur.

Lui, c'est le genre de personne à écrire des chansons qui vous transportent. Quand il chante, c'est comme si sa voit s'infiltrait dans tous nos pores, et on se sent comme revivre. Il a la voix d'un ange, et il se bat toujours contre toutes les petites choses qui font que le monde va mal.

Chacune de ses chansons, et ce depuis ses débuts trois ans plus tôt, est dédiée à une œuvre de charité. Le moindre petit sou qu'il gagne, il le lègue à d'autres qui en auraient besoin.

Ça fait vraiment cliché, je l'avoue, mais … Même sans ça, c'est une personne extraordinaire.

Il est connu dans le monde entier, et je vous avoue que quand j'ai appris qu'il était sur Londres en même temps que moi … Bon. Je suis du genre à me faire beaucoup de films, donc j'espérais avoir la chance de le croiser.

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, mais j'imagine que ce sera pour une autre fois.

Je me laisse bercer par sa voix sur tout le trajet du retour, sentant les regards des autres sur moi.

Ils savent à quel point ce chanteur est important pour moi, à quel point je l'admire de tout mon cœur et bien qu'ils ne soient pas fans comme moi, ils adorent aussi tout ce qu'il fait.

_And if we were all kind, even just for an instant,_

_Don't you think we could all save lives ?_

Des vies, il en a sauvé. Je le sais, je le vois partout où je vais : chaque fois qu'une de ses chansons passe à la radio je vois le regard des gens changer, et la mauvaise humeur s'en aller. Ils se remettent à sourire, à échanger des regards doux et souhaitent des bonnes journées.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà tellement énorme à mes yeux.

Nick vit avec sa petite-amie, une fille avec laquelle il est depuis maintenant deux ans.

Il est toujours tellement attentif avec elle, on voit sur chaque photos les réunissant combien il l'aime, rien que par le regard qu'il pose sur elle.

Dans mes moments de déprime, je m'imagine ce que ce serait si quelqu'un avait ce regard sur moi.

Mais pour le moment, je profite, imaginant son visage concentré et ses yeux fermés en prononçant les paroles de cette chanson, et en inventant ce à quoi il pensait à travers ces mots doux destinés à chaque personne de la planète.

Je finis par presque m'endormir alors qu'on arrive, et Léa me sort de ma rêverie avec un sourire.

Je n'exagère même pas quand je dis que sa voix est magique : tout le monde paraît tellement reposé, en paix dans le bus et les quelques regards que je croise me répondent par un sourire.

Je soupire de bien-être en profitant de ce moment de paix que j'ai avec les gens qui m'entourent, avant de me lancer dans la foule. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas les seuls à choisir d'aller au cinéma un jour de pluie …

C'est pourquoi, rapidement je me retrouve à étouffer. Il fait tellement chaud que je finis par annoncer que je sors prendre l'air, leur demandant de me garder une place.

« Loupe pas le début du film quand même ! » Je leur souris en leur faisant un signe de main.

C'est fou ce que dans l'instant, on ne peut pas se douter de ce qu'il se passera dans les prochaines heures.

 

**

La pluie s'est calmée quand je sors. Il pleuvine un peu mais sans plus. Cependant, il y a toujours autant de monde dans les rues et je n'en peux plus d'être dans la foule alors je m'écarte du cinéma, allant vers une rue plus calme, et me retrouve dans une impasse vide. Je soupire de bien-être.

Me dirigeant vers le fond, je m'adosse à un mur et me laisse tomber par terre. Je regarde ma montre : 16h10, il me reste vingt minutes avant le début du film. Je me laisse aller en fermant les yeux.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, j'entends des bruits de voix : quelqu'un s'aventure dans ma ruelle. Je râle intérieurement en me redressant, avec l'envie d'aller se faire balader cette personne. Mais avec ma nature curieuse, j'ignore ce mauvais pressentiment qui me rappelle que dans Londres, dans une ruelle vide, le mieux serait de partir mais j'ai cette envie étrange de savoir qui c'est.

Et cette étrange, cette envie de savoir mêlée à cette peur rationnelle qui envahit nos corps. Rappelez-moi, pourquoi exactement c'est toujours l'irrationnel qui gagne ?

Je souffle pour faire taire mon esprit qui divague à nouveau. Quand je m'y mets, je peux ne pas m'arrêter pendant des heures et ça devient plus un handicap qu'autre chose.

Je finis par me glisser derrière un escalier discrètement, guettant l'inconnu qui semble être seul – il doit être au téléphone puisque je l'entends parler. Et c'est étrange parce que cette voix me dit quelque chose, comme si je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part …

Je me concentre pour essayer d'écouter, c'est un anglais qui parle assez vite. En temps normal j'aurais eu du mal, mais je suis baignée dans cette langue depuis deux semaines alors rapidement je comprends le sujet de conversation.

Apparemment, la personne serait en train d'engueuler un de ses amis, pour … Je ne sais quelle raison. Mais c'est amusant de sentir le ton de sa voix augmenter alors qu'il se rapproche encore un peu. Encore quelques pas et je le verrais.

Et plus il s'approche plus je reconnais sa voix.

Et plus mon cœur bat à la chamade.

« C'est pas possible … » je murmure.

Et il apparaît soudain dans mon champ de vision, moi invisible à lui. Mon souffle se coupe et je tremble de tous mes membres.

Comment est-ce possible que Nicolas Adams se retrouve actuellement devant moi, dans une ruelle vide, perdu dans Londres ? De toutes les milliers de personnes que ça aurait pu être, non, bien sûr, c'est Lui qui s'est éloigné de la foule au téléphone pour entrer dans mon champ de vision ?

Mon esprit se met à chauffer à 300 kilomètres/heure, et mes mains sont moites. J'imagine comment je pourrais l'aborder sans qu'il ne s'enfuit, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire, comment éviter de bafouiller comme une idiote parce que l'émotion me submergerait …

Mais je finis par rester cachée, me berçant au son de sa voix alors qu'il discute encore, l'admirant de derrière mon escalier.

Il est toujours vêtu avec cette classe dont il fait preuve chaque jour, un jean moulant bleu foncé épousant les formes de ses jambes avec un t-shirt simple, au col descendant sur son torse pour qu'on puisse deviner la forme du tatouage qu'il ne cache qu'à moitié. Il a une cigarette à la main droite, tandis que la gauche est à son oreille et il fume en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a laissé ses cheveux châtains clairs pousser dernièrement, et ne semble pas les avoir coiffés ce matin, ce qui le rend … Adorable comme au sortir du lit. Je soupire avant de mettre une main devant ma bouche de peur qu'il m'ait entendu.

Mais il continue à discuter et se tait quelques instants en tirant sur sa cigarette, et je peux entendre des murmures venant de l'autre personne au téléphone. Ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau et j'aimerais lui effacer ce froncement pour qu'il sourit et puisse me chanter des berceuses toute la vie. Si seulement c'était si facile …

Perdue comme je suis dans ma contemplation, je ne vois même pas les ombres qui se profilent un peu plus loin de lui. Ces ombres menaçantes qui allaient devenir si habituelles, ombres signes de terreur.

Nick finit par saluer son interlocuteur, et il raccroche tout en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter dans une poubelle. Il se frotte les yeux en soupirant, et je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour sortir de ma cachette et l'interpeller.

Mais alors que je commence à me manifester, il relève la tête et croise mon regard.

Je suis absorbée par ses yeux d'un bleu si profonds mais n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que je vois enfin une silhouette apparaître juste derrière lui.

L'homme se dessine à ses côtés et quand je vois enfin la chose qu'il tient à la main je commence à vouloir hurler mais ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge et Nick tourne la tête vers le côté et se retrouve assommé un instant plus tard.

Je place une main sur mon cœur, tentant d'en calmer ses battements, cherchant une issue pour demander de l'aide. Je me recule et cours vers la sortie mais j'avais oublié que c'était une impasse : pas de moyen de m'échapper.

Je me retourne pour voir plusieurs hommes d'une posture imposante me barrer la route. Je halète, la peur s'insinuant dans toutes mes pores.

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Je me le répète comme un mantra, cherchant un moyen de m'échapper pour sauver Nick qui gît par terre, l'homme l'ayant assommé le soulevant comme un poids mort.

Mon souffle devient erratique et je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur, et je finis par me rappeler que mon portable est dans ma poche. Je le sors le plus vite possible, tente d'appeler le premier numéro qui vient mais les hommes s'approchent vers moi et j'ai à peine réussi à appeler un de mes contacts au hasard qu'ils me prennent par les poignets, mon portable gisant à son tour au sol et je crie à l'aide alors qu'ils me bloquent contre eux en mettant une main sur ma bouche.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues et tente de me reprendre mais la peur est trop forte, je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables mais ils pourraient me faire taire si facilement : si Nick était leur cible, moi je ne suis qu'un témoin inutile alors pourquoi ne me feraient-ils pas taire aussi facilement avec le pistolet avec lequel ils ont pu l'assommer ?

Ils semblent discuter de ce qu'ils vont faire de moi et je me débats toujours autant, sachant pertinemment que ça ne me servirait à rien mais incapable de m'arrêter. J'essaie de donner des coups de pieds, de tête, de mordre, d'écraser les pieds de l'homme qui me maintient mais rien à faire, sa poigne ne se desserre pas un instant.

Mon souffle ne se calme pas et je sens qu'une crise de panique m'envahit et j'ai du mal à respirer, mais je ne peux rien y faire et essaie de crier à l'aide, de n'importe qui, je vous en prie aidez-nous, passez votre tête dans cette ruelle sombre dans laquelle aucun de nous n'aurait dû s'aventurer, regardez ce qui vous entoure, ressentez ce pressentiment qui vous annonce que quelque chose ne va pas, sortez un peu de votre quotidien et regardez ce qu'il nous arrive, empêchez ces personnes de nous faire du mal, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça, je vous en prie …

Mais mes prières silencieuses ne sont pas entendues, et elles ne le seront jamais plus parce qu'un instant plus tard je sens un poing s'abattre sur ma tempe.

Je n'ai eu que le temps d'entendre un bruit s'échapper de mon portable mais aucun moyen de savoir si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ou si mon appel avait réellement été entendu.

Je n'ai même pas réussi à comprendre ce que mes ravisseurs avaient décidé de moi, ne sachant si je me réveillerais un jour ou si cela était mon dernier sommeil …

 

 


	2. Vivre enfermé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire. Juste, merci si vous lisez. Voilà.

 

Le froid.

La douleur.

Un mal de crâne qui m'empêche d'aligner une seule pensée claire.

La sensation de n'être qu'à demi réveillée, d'osciller entre rêve et réalité.

Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivée, suis-je encore en vie ? Est-ce que c'est possible d'être encore en vie avec une telle douleur au crâne, qui nous donne l'impression qu'un train s'est amusé à se balader pendant plusieurs heures dans notre tête tout en sonnant incessamment ?

Quand je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux, c'est pour ne faire face qu'à une étendue de noir. Pas un rayon de lumière n'attire mes yeux, c'est comme s'ils étaient toujours fermés.

Je n'ai conscience de rien, le silence est parfait à l'exception d'une deuxième respiration. Mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment, mon sang battant dans mes tempes m'obstruant de tout bruit. Je suis allongée, petit à petit je ressens le sol froid sous mon épaule et ma cuisse gauches.

Je tente de me relever, et la douleur est telle que je laisse échapper un gémissement. Je repose immédiatement ma tête au sol, incapable de bouger et la panique rentre à nouveau dans mes veines.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce que si je force je vais m'évanouir à nouveau ou vais-je réussir à me tenir sur mes pieds ?

Je pose mes mains à plat par terre, ma respiration s'intensifie et je force à nouveau mais c'est comme si un éclair me pourfendait le crâne et je m'écroule à nouveau.

Les larmes montent et je ne peux les retenir, ma respiration s'emballe, je suis perdue je ne peux rien faire je suis incapable de penser correctement et je réessaie de me lever, je force encore et encore, pleurant de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à hoqueter et à ne plus pouvoir respirer, bloquée par mes sanglots.

La douleur est insupportable et je sens le peu de conscience m'habitant me quitter à nouveau, mais je ne veux pas retomber, je veux simplement pouvoir me lever, pouvoir voir ce qui m'entoure et j'en suis incapable, pourquoi je suis si faible, pourquoi j'ai si mal, pourquoi …

Alors que je tombe pour la énième fois, je laisse un vrai cri m'échapper parce que ma tête heurte le sol quand je me retourne sur le dos.

C'est le coup de trop, je perds connaissance.

 

**

Peut-être que la vie n'est pas faite pour tout le monde.

Et si je n'étais pas réellement destinée à vivre dans ce monde ? Je crois que c'est quelqu'un de connu qui a dit ça. Quelqu'un qui ... Je ne sais plus. Qui a dû dire de grandes choses.

Quelle importance, il n'y a personne ici pour me dire ce que je suis censée penser ou pas. Je pourrais l'avoir inventé que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Peut-être aussi que ne pas pouvoir bouger et osciller entre l'inconscient et le conscient me rend un peu folle.

Si c'était à choisir, je donnerais bien ma vie à des gens qui en veulent.

Ça sert à quoi d'être en vie ? C'est quoi le but exact de toute cette connerie ? Et si on mourrait demain, qui en aurait quelque chose à foutre qu'on ait trouvé ou pas que la Terre vient d'une collision d'astéroïdes ?

Je pense que les gens qui croient en un dieu l'ont quelque part créé, pour que ça donne un sens à leur vie.

Et si on apprenait demain que les dieux n'existaient pas ? Des gens ont donné leur vie pour ces dieux. Imaginez, si on apprenait que ça n'avait servi à rien ?

Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on ne dit pas qu'ils n'existent pas. Ce serait trop bête.

Si les gens étaient tous idiots, vous pensez qu'on pourrait être tous heureux ? Ou au contraire on serait tous bêtes et méchants ? Je suis persuadée que l'intelligence est un fléau. Regardez, ils ont pas l'air de souffrir les animaux quand on évite de leur détruire leur habitat ou de les exterminer.

Sans les Hommes avec un grand H, la Terre serait plus jolie aujourd'hui.

Mais en même temps, qui aurait été là pour l'admirer ?

C'est quand même bien que les Hommes soient ici. Sinon l’œuvre de Dieu n'aurait connu aucun spectateur. Ça aurait été un peu inutile.

C'est à ça qu'on sert alors ? À créer de la merde pour pouvoir apprécier le peu qu'il reste de la Nature, et l'admirer à sa juste valeur ?

 

**

Mes divagations cessent quand je commence à reprendre conscience pour de vrai.

La douleur dans ma tête est toujours présente mais c'est moins pire qu'avant : je suis capable de réfléchir un peu plus. J'inspire un bon coup, testant mes poumons. Je n'ai pas mal, c'est bon signe. Et je peux respirer calmement, sans m'emballer.

Je fais remuer mes doigts et mes orteils un à un : ils bougent tous. Faisant de même pour chacun de mes membres, je m'assure de ne rien avoir de cassé et je vérifie que je n'ai mal nulle part d'autre.

À part ma tête, quelques courbatures et quelques bleus, tout a l'air de fonctionner plutôt bien. Je soupire de soulagement.

La pièce – j'imagine que c'est une pièce – est toujours plongée dans le noir, mais ça me fait moins peur. Je me sens un peu moins engloutie, et j'essaie de me focaliser sur mes autres sens pour éviter une autre crise de panique. À mon ouïe j'entends toujours la respiration de l'autre personne qui semble être présente à mes côtés. Avec mon toucher je sens que je suis allongée à même le sol, qui est ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable et froid au monde. Vêtue des mêmes vêtements qu'avant, je ressens la fraîcheur et l'humidité insinués dans mon corps tout entier : avec tout ça, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'attraper un rhume très rapidement.

Penser à des futilités du genre m'aide à garder mon esprit occupé et à éviter la panique.

Avec mon odorat, je ne ressens … Pas grand-chose. Le renfermé. Un peu de sang, et en passant une main dans mes cheveux je comprends qu'il vient de moi et qu'il est déjà séché – je sens mon souffle s'accélérer. Je ferme les yeux, prends trois grandes inspirations et ignore ce que je viens de découvrir. De toute façon, s'il est séché, ça veut dire que je ne cours aucun danger … Non ?

Dans ma bouche j'ai ce goût pâteux de ne rien avoir avalé depuis de longues heures. Je ressens de la soif, une grande soif et je sais que je pourrais avaler un litre d'eau en quelques secondes si j'en avais l'occasion – même si des réflexes de survie me reviennent et que je sais que boire aussi vite et autant après beaucoup de temps sans une goutte d'eau ne pourrait que m'être fatal.

Je n'ose pas tester ma voix, effrayée par avance du vide qui me répondrait – et encore plus effrayée que quelqu'un me réponde.

Je reste immobile quelques instants encore, écoutant ma respiration et la calquant sur l'autre personne qui semble toujours assoupie.

Qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée elle aussi, ou est-ce qu'elle est toujours dans cette même inconscience ? Comment réagira-t-elle en se réveillant ? Est-ce que je devrais aller vers elle ?

Je sais qui elle est, au fond de moi, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Ce serait trop dur.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'inconnu. Juste quelqu'un que j'aurais à peine croisé. Ça aurait été plus facile, peut-être.

Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes sans faire le moindre geste, je soupire un grand coup et me force à me convaincre que tenter de faire quelque chose sera la meilleure idée pour éviter de laisser mon esprit divaguer à nouveau sur ce qu'il va nous arriver et sur les raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici, encore en vie – pour combien de temps ?

Je pose mes mains à plat sur le sol après m'être retournée lentement, et ignore les lancements dans mon crâne. Je ne pense pas à la frustration que j'avais ressentie la dernière fois que j'étais réveillée à ne pas pouvoir me lever, et me hisse doucement. Mais sûrement.

La douleur est moins intense, et ayant récupéré le contrôle de tous mes muscles je parviens à me retrouver dans une position plus surélevée. Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de me pousser jusqu'à parvenir à m'agenouiller.

Les mains toujours au sol, je sens mes genoux s'érafler mais j'ignore la douleur, me concentrant sur mes mouvements. Le tout est de rester comme ça et de ne surtout pas retomber.

Une fois stabilisée, j'attends, aux aguets.

Il n'y a toujours aucun bruit. L'autre personne n'a pas bougé, rien ne s'est passé et je suis toujours seule.

Je bouge ma tête lentement pour essayer de voir si je peux, justement, voir quelque chose dans les alentours mais … Le vide total.

Ma panique remonte.

Je commence à tâtonner autour de moi, cherchant, je ne sais pas quoi, mais cherchant de toutes mes forces, paniquant à nouveau, la frustration de ne rien trouver et les larmes coulent à nouveau, je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement cessé à un moment de pleurer … C'est insupportable, j'ai mal partout et ma tête me lance à nouveau, pourquoi, pourquoi, laissez-moi sortir d'ici, je vous en supplie je ne comprends rien, s'il vous plaît quelqu'un, faites que je sorte de là, aidez-moi je n'en peux plus …

Mon souffle est complètement emballé et je suis à nouveau obstruée de tout ce qui m'entoure – mais de toute façon il n'y a rien à voir ni a entendre alors je ne sens même pas la différence.

Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit, balançant mes bras autour de moi pour chercher s'il y a quelque chose ou si seule l'obscurité m'entoure, et je finis par pousser un gémissement plaintif en retenant mes sanglots, me déplaçant enfin à quatre pattes et je ne ressens même pas la douleur dans mes genoux, inconsciente de tout ce qui me touche et je ne trouve rien, je suis toujours seule et il n'y a rien et je vais sombrer dans le vide si ça continue, je vais sombrer, je vais me noyer, mais il n'y a pas d'eau et j'ai mal, et ma tête va exploser –

Et tout à coup je touche un mur.

Tout s'arrête. C'est comme un point d'ancrage. Je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces.

Je ne suis pas dans le vide, il y a quelque chose autour de moi.

Je m'assois contre ce mur, et je ne sais pas si j'ai les yeux fermés ou si c'est juste l'obscurité qui me le fait croire.

Je me roule en boule, dos au mur, et j'attends de pouvoir m'assoupir à nouveau.

 

**

Mon réveil suivant se fait plus brutalement. Ce sont des coups et des cris qui me tirent de la semi-inconscience dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

Je sursaute, grimaçant à la sensation de douleur qui se propage dans ma tête et dans chacun de mes membres, et tente de me redresser pour me stabiliser et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. La pièce est toujours plongée dans le noir, mes yeux ne peuvent donc rien m'apporter.

Je sens que le froid s'est infiltré à travers tous mes vêtements, qui ne me protègent plus de rien mais … Je ne peux rien y faire. Alors je reste immobile, évitant au plus possible de toucher quoique ce soit qui puisse me refroidir plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Est-ce qu'avec le niveau de froid que je ressens, je pourrais mourir d'hypothermie ?

Bien que je serais déjà morte d'autre chose avant.

Je sursaute à nouveau quand les coups – qui avaient cessé – reprennent, et parviens à distinguer quelques mots criés.

« Please, someone listen to me ! Let me get out of here, I don't understand, please let me out ! »

Les coups s'intensifient et le flot de paroles déversé augmente.

Je connais cette voix, bien entendu.

Je la connais par cœur.

Et j'ai beau souhaiter ne pas voir l'évidence de toutes mes forces, c'est maintenant impossible à nier.

Je suis donc enfermé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir total avec Nicolas Adams, la personne que j'admire le plus au monde.

Je ne sais pas si je me suis réellement arrêtée de pleurer à un moment où à un autre, parce qu'une fois de plus mes joues sont humides et mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de se remplir de larmes.

« Is anyone even listening to me ?! If you could just explain why I'm here, and what I have to do to get out we could at least talk ! » Soudain sa voix s'abaisse et j'entends un bruit sourd, comme s'il s'était laissé tombé au sol. « Is there anyone in here … »

Je laisse ma tête s'affaisser contre le mur et c'est à ce moment-là que je remarque que … Les coups qu'il portait faisaient un bruit différent, non ? Ce n'était pas le bruit de poings contre un mur en pierre, mais plutôt contre … Du bois ? Il a peut-être trouvé la sortie, ou du moins une information sur ce qui nous entoure !

C'est un soulagement tellement futile qu'un instant je me demande pourquoi je m'y raccroche, mais la peur de paniquer à nouveau repousse mon esprit de logique. Il faut que j'atteigne cette porte, il faut à tout pris que je l'atteigne et peut-être que quelque chose se passera – il faut que quelque chose se passe. Sinon je m'écroulerais à nouveau et je n'aurais plus la force de me relever.

Je me détache du mur douloureusement, mais en gardant la simple pensée de trouver la porte à l'esprit.

Tout mon corps se focalise dessus et je me hisse sur mes genoux, ignorant la douleur qui me lance. Je sais qu'ils doivent être en sang, mais je m'en fiche. Si je commence à m'arrêter pour ça je n'y arriverais jamais.

Détachée du mur, je n'ai plus aucun point de repère et j'avance à l'aveugle, tâtonnant misérablement autour de moi pour tenter de m'y retrouver.

Je pousse un cri en m'éraflant un peu plus fort le genou droit, et j'entends du mouvement depuis l'endroit où doit se trouver Nicolas.

« Who's there ? »

J'essaie de répondre mais ma gorge est sèche et j'en suis incapable. Je laisse un gémissement plaintif s'échapper et je sens les larmes revenir.

J'ai tellement mal … J'ai tellement peur …

« Who's there ? », il répète. Je ne peux toujours pas parler alors j'éclate en sanglots et c'est un bruit étranglé qui lui répond. « Are you hurt ? Can you come to me ? If you can't answer, can you at least follow my voice ? »

Je hoche la tête avant de me souvenir qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre et me glisse misérablement jusqu'à lui.

Il ne cesse pas de me parler, même si sa voix est rauque et tremblante et que je sens que ça lui fait mal. Il doit avoir la gorge aussi desséchée que moi mais il ne s'arrête pas et mes larmes redoublent mais je me force à ne pas m'écrouler tant que je ne serais pas arrivée.

Le sol me rappe les genoux et les mains mais moi non plus, je ne m'arrête pas, je continue et je redouble d'efforts, jusqu'à ce que je le touche.

Je laisse un cri de surprise m'échapper et lui m'attrape le poignet.

« I'm here, I'm right here. Don't be scared I won't hurt you, I promise. »

Je continue à pleurer misérablement et m'adosse contre la porte – qui est bien en bois, d'après ce que je ressens en la touchant. Il ne lâche pas mon poignet mais je n'ose plus bouger, et le silence règne à nouveau. Seules nos respirations se font entendre alors je tente de caler la mienne sur la sienne. Elle est encore emballée mais rapidement je me calme, et je finis par fermer les yeux en laissant ma tête aller contre la porte.

Mes pensées m'échappent à nouveau et alors que je pensais pouvoir me reposer, je me mets à prendre conscience du fait que personne ne lui ai répondu …

Et s'il n'y avait personne ? Si nous étions abandonnés ici, et que jamais personne ne viendra nous sortir d'ici ? Si nous étions seuls et que le but de nos ravisseurs était de nous laisser mourir de faim, de soif et de froid ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? Si nous essayions de crier de toutes nos forces, est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ?

De toute façon je ne peux plus parler et ma gorge se serre, sèche comme jamais.

Et si je ne pouvais plus parler de toute ma vie ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il, et si jamais le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête est plus grave que prévu ? Et si j'attrapais quelque chose à cause du sang qui a coulé, du froid et que même si on me nourrissait je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir ?

Est-ce que je suis prête à mourir ?

Je me mets à haleter et à tirer sur mon poignet que Nicolas tient toujours, mais il garde une poigne ferme et sa voix me ramène sur Terre peu à peu.

« Calm down, it's alright. If you start to think too much we'll never make it out. Please focuse on my voice, you'll be okay I promise. »

Sa voix s'insinue peu à peu à la place du froid et je me réchauffe intérieurement.

Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas alors que je suis avec lui, et que je peux encore le sauver.

Je ne mourrais pas comme ça, je dois d'abord l'aider à s'en sortir.

Mais j'ai mal partout et mon ventre hurle tellement j'ai faim. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que laisser libre cours à mes larmes et perdre conscience une nouvelle fois, ma douleur m'épuisant et ma peur me brouillant l'esprit.

Sa voix résonnant dans mes oreilles.

 

**

La fois d'après, c'est un choc sourd qui me tire de l'inconscience.

Une main me tire par le poignet, et je me retrouve projetée à quelques pas alors que la porte à laquelle j'étais adossée s'ouvre en grand.

Je suis assise contre le mur d'à côté, sentant la présence de Nick à mes côtés. Il garde mon poignet dans sa main, comme s'il s'y accrochait pour ne pas se perdre lui-même en me perdant.

La lumière soudaine m'aveugle et je protège mes yeux de mon bras libre, gémissant de douleur.

Ce n'est pas avec le peu de sommeil – je ne peux même pas appeler ça du sommeil, mais plutôt de la perte de conscience – que j'ai pu récupérer. J'ai toujours aussi mal partout et j'ai faim, soif et je me sens tellement fatiguée …

Nicolas me tire vers le haut, me faisant signe de me relever. Lui est déjà debout, alors quand je peux ouvrir les yeux un peu plus je le regarde et fais de même.

Une fois debout et les yeux à peu près habitués à cette agression luminaire, je finis par me tourner vers la source de nouveauté.

C'est un des hommes qui étaient présents dans la ruelle ce jour-là, un de ceux qui m'ont agressée après s'en être pris à Nicolas, qui nous fait face.

Il est grand, bien plus grand que moi mais aussi que de Nicolas, qui n'est pas la plus petite personne que je connaisse. Et surtout, il est musclé et avec son air fermé et son crâne rasé, je me mets à trembler.

S'il le voulait, il pourrait briser la totalité de mes os en seulement quelques secondes.

Même si Nicolas tentait de s'interposer, il n'aurait aucun mal à nous maîtriser tous les deux en même temps pour nous tuer sur-le-champ.

La peur, qui ne m'avait pas totalement quittée, s'empare de moi et je tremble de tous mes membres, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux.

Je devrais en profiter pour regarder ce qui m'entoure, pour lui parler afin de savoir ce qu'il attend de nous, et pourquoi il est là, pourquoi on est là, s'il va nous tuer ou se contenter de nous regarder pour que nous finissions par nous pisser dessus de peur …

Mais je suis incapable de formuler une seule pensée correcte.

Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues et je me demande, comment c'est possible que j'aie encore du liquide dans les yeux en n'ayant rien bu pendant ce qui me paraissent être des journées entières.

L'homme nous toise pendant quelques secondes, même si pour moi ce sont des heures, et il se détourne de nous.

J'ai les poings serrés et je sens que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau, pour m'empêcher de partir en courant et je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Je le suis du regard, immobile, tétanisée.

Il nous tourne le dos pour se diriger vers une petite table qui semble être le seul mobilier existant dans cette pièce – même si je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux, je suis capable d'avoir une idée de l'endroit dans lequel on est enfermés. Il n'y a rien d'autre que cette table et une chaise, c'est simplement une grande pièce vide et froide.

L'homme dépose ce qu'il avait dans les mains, c'est-à-dire un plateau sur lequel trônent deux assiettes, une cuillère et une bouteille d'eau.

Je sens mon corps se tendre et commencer à se diriger vers lui, ma faim me dévorant l'estomac, mais Nicolas me tient toujours par le poignet et je me retourne vers lui en grognant. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas aller vers la nourriture et l'eau, ne meurt-il pas lui-même de faim ?!

« Who are you, and why are we here ? » Sincèrement ? Il trouve vraiment que c'est le moment pour poser des questions ?

Je fronce les sourcils, le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Dans l'instant présent, je ne peux me soucier de rien d'autre que de l'idée de pouvoir me nourrir et j'ai tout oublié de la raison pour laquelle je suis si affamée.

Apparemment, le besoin primaire de l'homme est la nourriture. S'il ne peut pas manger, il pourra abandonner toute autre activité pour satisfaire ce tout premier besoin.

Après l'avoir accompli, et seulement après, il pourra réfléchir à faire autre chose.

Je vois dans les yeux bleus d'habitude si éclatants mais aujourd'hui si ternes de Nicolas qu'en réalité, il se bat de toutes ses forces pour retenir cette envie qu'il a de manger, parce qu'il a besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Son visage est fatigué et des cernes énormes – que je dois également arborer en retour – lui soulignent les yeux. Ses cheveux bruns qu'il a laissés pousser dernièrement partent dans tous les sens, ses vêtements sont froissés et presque déchirés. Il tremble comme moi, sans doute de froid, de peur et de faim.

Je ne donne pas cher de mon état à côté de lui.

L'homme ne répond pas, nous ignorant totalement. Il se contente de poser le plateau, se retourner et se diriger vers l'endroit d'où il vient. Ne nous lançant pas un seul regard.

« Stop, wait, please, tell us something ... » Mais il continue son chemin.

Même si Nicolas a trouvé la force de lui parler, nous sommes tous conscients qu'il ne se risquera pas à faire mine de s'avancer vers lui. Alors immobiles, nous attendons, mais l'homme ne rajoute rien et sort de la pièce.

Il ferme la porte, nous plongeant dans le noir sans dire un mot.

Je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler, mais au souvenir de la nourriture qui était devant nous je me force à rester debout.

Je tire sur mon poignet, forçant Nicolas à me suivre, et il n'oppose pas beaucoup de résistance.

Alors que ça aurait dû me soulager, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer à quel point il doit être détruit de l'intérieur. S'il ne le montrait pas vraiment quelques instants plus tôt, je sais que toute force l'a quitté.

Je me dirige à tâtons, comptant sur ma mémoire pour nous repérer dans le noir, et après quelques instants à avancer prudemment je rentre en contact avec un meuble.

J'aurais pu hurler de joie.

Je pose les mains sur la table, cherchant aveuglement le plateau, et finit par m'emparer de la cuillère que je l'avais vu déposer.

Je me retourne vers Nicolas – du moins j'imagine que c'est vers lui que je suis – et soulève mon poignet pour attraper sa main. Je le détache de moi, lui mettant la cuillère à la place, et l'avance vers la table.

« But … You don't want to eat ? » Sa voix est tremblante de retenue, et je sais que sa gorge est sèche. Mais la mienne l'est encore plus alors je vais commencer par boire doucement avant de m'attaquer à mon repas.

Je l'assois sur la chaise, me souvenant de son emplacement, et il finit par capituler, trouvant son assiette et commençant à s'empiffrer.

Je cherche à nouveau à tâtons la bouteille, et quand je tombe dessus j'ai du mal à me calmer, mes mains tremblant de plus belle.

Après quelques secondes de bataille avec le bouchon, j'apporte le goulot à ma bouche et le flot de liquide me remplissant la gorge est à la fois comme une bénédiction et un enfer. Ça me fait tellement de bien que j'en souffre, mais je me force à avaler une gorgée, puis deux, trois, quatre, avant de m'arrêter.

Je tousse un peu mais c'est comme si je revivais.

« Hum ... » Je me racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à parler, cherchant de ma main gauche à stopper Nicolas. « You – hum – you shouldn't eat too much ... »

Je tousse à nouveau mais le sens s'arrêter, et il me tend la cuillère.

C'est tellement étrange d'être aveugle comme ça.

Je lui tends la bouteille d'eau et cherche une des assiettes, pour enfin plonger la cuillère dedans et l'apporter à ma bouche.

Mes deux premières tentatives sont ratées et je suis prête à pleurer de frustration, mais je persévère et enfin, je parviens à ramener quelques pâtes dans la cuillère.

C'est tellement bon que des larmes coulent et je continue, avalant bouchée après bouchée, prenant mon temps pour mâcher ma nourriture lentement et méticuleusement avant de l'avaler.

Je sens Nicolas tirer sur mon pull au bout d'un moment, et je lui tends à nouveau la cuillère pour reprendre un peu d'eau.

Je crois que je n'aurais jamais mis autant de temps à manger de toute ma vie.

 


	3. Impuissante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours. S'il y a des fautes, ou quoique ce soit ... N'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je ne me suis pas relue.  
> Merci encore à ceux qui réagissent sur ce que j'écris, ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus.
> 
> Attention, certaines scènes commencent à être un peu dur, je me rends pas trop compte de ce que ça donne mais ... Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, ne lisez pas, ça commence par ici.

Quatre jours. Cet enfer aura duré quatre jours, pendant lesquels le seul rai de lumière auquel nous avons eu droit était quand on nous apportait notre seul repas de la journée.

Je sentais la folie guetter Nicolas et n'avais moi-même pas beaucoup de forces pour me forcer à rester dans la conscience totale.

Les jours se mélangeaient, nous parlions très peu, à fleur de peau, la sensation de peur devenue tellement habituelle qu'elle s'était incrustée dans notre esprit.

La seule certitude que j'avais était que tant que je pouvais ressentir cette peur, ça voulait dire que j'étais encore en vie.

Le quatrième jour, la porte s'est ouverte en grand.

Nous sommes encore recroquevillés contre nous-même, n'osant toujours pas vraiment aller vers l'autre, trop effrayés pour nous rendre compte que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour nous soutenir. Être enfermés pendant quatre jours sans ne pouvoir rien faire, ça empêche de réfléchir correctement croyez-moi.

Je dis quatre jours, mais en réalité je ne me base que sur la venue de l'homme qui nous apportait notre repas. Peut-être qu'il venait plusieurs fois par jour, peut-être même qu'il ne venait pas tous les jours – je n'ai aucun moyen de mesurer le temps que nous avons passé à devoir vivre dans le noir, enfermés physiquement et mentalement dans notre propre esprit.

J'ai oublié comment on parlait, j'ai oublié comment on pensait, mon esprit n'est qu'un énorme trou noir alors quand la porte s'ouvre en grand et que nous sommes à seulement quelques pas l'un de l'autre, assis avec nos genoux remontés contre nos poitrines, je suis incapable de bouger. Je me contente de fixer la venue de lumière, appréciant le bonheur de pouvoir enfin voir quelque chose, ne pouvant pas me redresser et encore moins me lever. Même si cette fois-ci c'est différent de quand nos repas arrivent.

Je sens que Nicolas remue à côté de moi, qu'il se redresse, mais je ne bouge pas, inerte.

Peut-être qu'en fait je suis morte et que mon esprit ne veut juste pas se détacher de mon corps ?

Mais il finit par poser une main sur mon épaule et me secouer doucement, et je cligne enfin des yeux. Je relève la tête, et suis frappée par mon manque de réaction quand je me rends compte que la personne nous faisant face est différente de celle habituelle.

Cela pourrait être notre bourreau comme notre libérateur, que ma réaction serait exactement la même : une indifférence totale. Je n'ai pas la force de réagir. Je ne l'ai plus depuis qu'ils nous ont arrachés ce jour-là de nos vies.

Je sais que je me plaignais souvent, mais de là à me retrouver enfermée pendant quatre jours dans le noir complet avec un pauvre repas par jours, sans la moindre information, loin de tout ce que j'ai toujours connu …

Je demandais à ce que ma vie devienne intéressante, pas à me faire enlever.

Si ça se trouve, je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé. Si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à me plaindre, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Si je m'étais bougée pour trouver une vie qui me plairait, si je m'étais contentée d'être contente avec ce que j'avais, et si j'avais été normale …

Je n'en serais définitivement pas là aujourd'hui. Parce que je serais restée dans cette salle de cinéma, et je ne serais pas allée dans cette ruelle pour tomber sur Nicolas Adams, puis sur ses ravisseurs.

Mais avec des si, on referait le monde.

Je me demande si mes amis et mes parents savent que j'ai disparu. Je veux dire, j'imagine qu'ils le savent bien sûr, mais … Je me demande s'ils savent ce qu'il m'est arrivé, et quand est-ce qu'ils ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Est-ce que c'était avant que le film ne commence, qu'ils se sont inquiétés et ont quitté la salle avant d'appeler la police, ou est-ce qu'ils ont attendu qu'il finisse pour se poser des questions ?

C'est un peu égoïste de se poser ce genre de questions, non ? C'est comme quand on se demande comment les gens réagiraient si on mourrait. Et qu'on aimerait bien, un jour, leur faire croire qu'on est morts, juste pour voir s'ils tiennent vraiment autant à nous qu'on le pense.

On aimerait bien le faire. Bien sûr.

Mais on ne le fait pas. Parce que d'un côté, on n'aime pas pouvoir être considérés comme égoïste, et on s'en voudrait de faire subir ce genre de choses aux personnes qu'on aime.

Et d'un autre côté, imaginez si on remarque qu'en réalité les gens n'en ont rien à faire ?

Peut-être qu'on ne ferait même plus seulement semblant.

Un raclement de gorge me tire de mes esprits et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure.

Je me redresse, avec l'aide de Nicolas, pour pouvoir me tenir sur mes pieds. Je me frotte les yeux, me mords la lèvre, croise les bras, le regard fuyant derrière l'homme qui se trouve devant nous.

Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux voir personne, je veux juste sortir.

Le soleil me manque, l'air libre me manque, je veux sentir à nouveau l'odeur de l'herbe et de la liberté.

Apparemment, on ne se rend compte de la beauté des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a quittées.

Je serais incapable de vous dire si c'est vrai ou pas. J'ai toujours eu autant envie de liberté, de soleil et de vie à l'air libre. Donc à part qu'aujourd'hui je ne le puisse plus, ça ne change pas beaucoup d'avant.

J'ai tellement envie de respirer.

Je finis par relever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivé, quand il commence à nous adresser la parole.

« Bonjouuur, » il dit avec un ton jovial que … je trouve … tellement … Inadapté … que je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me les frotter, et même de me pincer discrètement pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas.

C'est qui ce mec ?

Il a lui aussi le crâne rasé, et même s'il est plus petit que son 'garde du corps', il a l'air d'avoir une présence encore plus imposante qui me fait trembler. Je ne vois pas clairement son visage à cause de l'ombre se dessinant dessus, mais j'ai une petite idée de ce à quoi il pourrait ressembler : à un fou.

Ça se sent à son ton, au fait que nous soyons dans cette situation et qu'il ne semble pas s'en formaliser – je ne doute même pas un instant que ce soit d'ailleurs la personne qui l'a causée. Si ce n'est pas lui notre ravisseur, je ne voudrais même pas imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait.

« Alors, dites-moi mes jeunes amis, est-ce que vous vous plaisez ici ? »

Il a des mimiques en parlant, envoyant ses mains dans les airs comme pour accompagner ses paroles. S'il n'était pas aussi … S'il n'était pas notre ravisseur, je l'aurais trouvé très intriguant et j'aurais pu rire de ses manières.

Mais c'est notre ravisseur.

Il soupire devant notre manque de réponse, secouant la tête avec un air navré.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez perdu votre langue. » Il se retourne vers son garde du corps – je finis par croire que c'est vraiment à ça que cet autre homme sert. « Vous ne les avez pas encore torturés j'espère ? » Un violent frisson s'empare de moi et je sens Nicolas se tendre à mes côtés. Je me rapproche de son corps inconsciemment, cherchant un quelconque soutient.

Il n'est pas … Sérieux quand même ? Il ne nous torturait pas, … Si ?

Le garde du corps secoue la tête sans nous quitter des yeux.

Comme si nous avions la force de faire le moindre geste envers eux.

« Enfin bon. » Il soupire à nouveau et se retourne vers nous avec un grand sourire qui, en d'autres circonstances, m'aurait donné envie de le lui rendre. Mais nous sommes enfermés et il parlait de torture quelques instants auparavant seulement, et un tel sourire n'est absolument pas ce à quoi je pensais m'attendre, et ce n'est surtout pas ce dont on a besoin maintenant venant d'une telle personne.

De quoi a-t-on besoin en fait ?

« Je pensais qu'après ces quelques jours passés dans votre nouvelle demeure, » _Sérieusement ?_ « nous pourrions passer aux choses sérieuses. » Son sourire brillant s'étire et je ne vois maintenant plus que du machiavélisme et de la folie. Je déglutis difficilement et me colle enfin à Nicolas, sa présence me rassurant étrangement bien plus que je ne le pensais.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est restés dans notre coin pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il nous suffisait de nous coller pour trouver un peu de réconfort ?

Mais je repousse cette question pour plus tard. Là tout de suite, je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais autant que je priais pour ne pas passer une seconde de plus dans ce noir et ce silence assourdissant – je suis un peu croyante quand j'en ai besoin –, je pense que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à faire à cet homme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? Vaut-il mieux que je ne le sache jamais, ou est-ce que ça pourrait nous avancer à … Quoi exactement ?

L'homme au sourire étrange s'avance vers nous et je sens la main de Nicolas s'emparer de la mienne. Je me tourne vers lui, on échange un regard, il hoche la tête. Non, on ne les laissera pas nous séparer. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, du moment que nous sommes ensemble ça ira. On pourra toujours s'en sortir.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers lui et je vois qu'il s'est approché. Je tremble encore plus, mais un pression de main de la part de Nicolas me permet de lui faire face sans m'écrouler.

« Dites-moi, est-ce qu'on vous a nourri aujourd'hui ? »

C'est tellement étrange, parce que son regard paraît tellement compatissant … Malgré ses paroles précédentes, je suis à deux doigts de me laisser convaincre.

Mais Nicolas prend la parole à ma place – et tant mieux parce que je suis déjà incapable de formuler une pensée, alors prononcer une phrase entière …

« Non. » Il a un léger accent anglais et malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable – chacun ses faiblesses. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? »

Et c'est en l'entendant parler français que ça me frappe. Ces hommes sont français, pourtant ils étaient en Angleterre ce jour-là, non ? Et leur cible était bien Nicolas ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me perturbe autant, mais je pense que je m'attendais tellement à les entendre parler anglais puisque je suis la seule française, et que je n'étais pas censée avoir été enlevée …

Il ne perd pas son sourire et fixe Nicolas dans les yeux.

« Ça mon jeune garçon, tu l'apprendras en temps voulu. » Son regard glisse sur moi et j'ai envie de me cacher derrière Nicolas, une peur primaire l'emportant sur ma raison. « Tu as là une jolie compagne. Elle n'était pas prévue n'est-ce pas ? », il ajoute en se retournant vers son garde du corps.

Mais celui-ci ne répond pas – comme toujours. « Je me demande bien ce qu'on va en faire ... »

Même s'il a murmuré sa dernière phrase, je sais qu'il a fait exprès de faire en sorte que je l'entende. Et malgré moi, il parvient à avoir l'effet escompté : je me recroqueville encore plus contre Nicolas, cherchant à me rassurer, à me protéger, n'importe quoi qui me permette d'éviter de fondre en larmes.

J'ai tellement peur …

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? »

Je sursaute en reconnaissant ma propre voix. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé … Et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

Étrangement, elle ne tremblait même pas.

Il se retourne vers moi, un amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

« Oh, mais elle parle ! Et elle est française ! » Il se retourne vers l'autre, comme un gamin ayant trouvé une perle rare. « C'est génial, j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler, qui pourra faire la traduction si notre cher ami ne comprend pas tout ce qu'on lui dit ! Vous avez bien fait de l'emporter avec vous ! »

Mon sang bout dans mes veines. La peur se transforme peu à peu en colère – c'est normal qu'après avoir ressenti trop de peur, elle devienne de la colère ? C'est comme si toutes mes émotions disjonctaient et que je me retrouvais incapable de les gérer.

Je pourrais autant éclater d'un rire nerveux qu'en sanglots en ce moment même.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Et elle a du répondant. » Il soupire, de … Joie ? « Mais cessons les bavardages futiles. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, comme je le disais avant. »

Il fait un geste de tête au garde du corps, qui se dirige vers nous.

J'ai un mouvement de recul mais je me retiens de vraiment m'enfuir. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de chances ici, de toute façon …

Quand il arrive à notre hauteur, il me prend par l'épaule violemment pour nous intimer de nous mettre à marcher. Je grimace de douleur mais n'ajoute rien, suivant le mouvement. Du moment que je peux ressentir la présence de Nicolas à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

 

**

En sortant nous avons été obligés de mettre des menottes – serrées tellement fort que je ne sens plus mon sang circuler dans mes veines. Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer la main de Nicolas dans la mienne, et même si nous n'avons toujours pas réellement parlé ou quoique ce soit, sa présence me rassure. Après un regard échangé, je devine que lui aussi.

Qu'on s'en sorte ou pas, du moment qu'on est ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets à penser comme ça mais c'est rassurant, étrangement.

Peut-être que chercher du faux espoir ne rassure plus, au bout d'un moment.

Ils nous emmènent au long des couloirs, et on tourne tellement de fois que je sais que je serais incapable de retrouver mon chemin si on me laissait toute seule là-dedans. Puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas que je voudrais retourner dans cette pièce sombre qu'on peut appeler notre prison.

Si le garde du corps toujours aussi muet me lâchait et que je pouvais partir, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Peut-être que je resterais à côté de lui. À quoi bon chercher à trouver mon chemin à travers ce labyrinthe de couloirs qui serait presque à la hauteur de celui de Dédale lui-même ?

L'homme qui nous parlait précédemment continue de raconter plein de choses étranges mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire, s'il veut simplement nous effrayer ou s'il dit la vérité, mais je n'ai plus envie de l'écouter.

Je préférais le silence de notre prison.

Nicolas me glisse des regards de temps en temps, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, serrant sa main dans la mienne pour le rassurer. _« Tout va bien. »_ Du moins dans la mesure dans laquelle les choses pourraient aller bien.

Mais il continue à me regarder, et je commence à prendre conscience du fait que mon corps entier tremble et que mes jambes sont prêtes à lâcher, comme si j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir …

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je ne sens plus mon corps, pourtant en baissant les yeux vers mes jambes je sais que je devrais ressentir de la douleur dans mes genoux qui sont en sang, et mes vêtements sont partiellement déchirés. Mon corps tremble de froid mais je ne ressens rien.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il me regarde avec insistance ?

Je force mes yeux à rester ouverts, parce que maintenant que je l'ai remarqué, je ressens un engourdissement immense s'emparer de moi.

Mais je ne peux pas tomber.

Nicolas commence à essayer d'attirer l'attention du garde du corps, qui reste sourd à ses instances. Il se met alors à interpeller l'homme qui parle toujours.

« Excuse-me, sir, I think she needs help ... »

L'homme s'arrête, suivi du garde du corps. Il se retourne doucement, et son regard est tellement glacial que je cherche inconsciemment à me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

Comme s'il cherchait à nous tuer avec ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Même moi je n'aurais pas envie de répondre. Mais Nicolas déglutit, avant de reprendre, d'une voix faible.

« Elle ne va pas bien, il faut lui donner des vêtements chauds et des soins, sinon elle va - »

« Tu m'as interrompu. » Sa voix aussi est glaciale et je me raidis. « Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? »

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans le couloir, et je tremble de plus belle – mais pas à cause du froid ou de la douleur cette fois. Je ne tremble pas pour moi non plus. Je tremble pour Nicolas, qui devient blême. Je tremble parce que j'ai peur pour lui et que c'est la plus grande émotion que j'aie ressentir depuis quelques jours.

Et quand l'homme s'avance vers lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens, dans ses yeux bleus d'habitude si doux, et aujourd'hui si apeurés et pleins de détresse, je ressens une colère froide et profonde m'habiter. Un sentiment qui englobe tout le reste et me permet de m'arrêter de trembler. Un sentiment qui me permet de ne plus penser à moi-même, mais à quelqu'un d'autre, et qui me permettra de tenir, je le sens.

Je garde les yeux grand ouverts mais je sens que je perds pieds. C'est comme si mon corps se déconnectait un instant, et que mon esprit s'en échappait.

Je vois la scène au ralentit et je sens que ça bout en moi. Pourtant je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je vois tout, mais c'est comme si … Comme si je n'en avais pas conscience.

Est-ce que je pourrais me réveiller un jour ?

L'homme lève sa main dans un geste qui ne laisse pas place au doute quant à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Et pourtant …

Personne ne bouge, personne ne respire, le garde du corps reste impassible, je reste immobile, Nicolas écarquille les yeux,

et l'instant d'après il se retrouve projeté contre le mur.

La violence du choc de l'impact du poing de celui qui nous a causé tout ça est tellement impressionnante que je sursaute moi-même et tombe au sol, mes genoux cédant au même moment. Le temps s'arrête, je suis incapable de bouger. Mon corps ne m'appartient toujours pas, je ne peux rien faire, mon esprit est parti, au loin, je suis déconnectée de tout, pourquoi, pourquoi tant de violence, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus rien faire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a frappé, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de nous, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord,

Et dans mon cerveau tout explose, j'enrage, tout est déréglé, plus rien ne va.

Est-ce que c'est possible d'imploser aussi fort tout en gardant un visage impassible ?

Je sais que j'ai la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me laisser faire.

Je sens que le garde du corps me soulève, mais je ne parviens pas à tenir debout par moi-même. Je fixe toujours Nicolas, le regard vide. L'esprit en feu, mais ailleurs.

J'espère ne jamais me réveiller.

Il se relève, difficilement, et se met à cracher du sang. Je reste impassible. Il a la joue droite tellement abîmée que je me demande comment un coup de poing peux faire autant de dégâts.

L'homme s'est reculé, il se masse la main avec un sourire satisfait. Et il se retourne sans rien ajouter d'autre.

J'ai du mal à respirer.

Le garde du corps me soutient, tout en me forçant à avancer. J'obéis, ne quittant toujours pas Nicolas des yeux. _« Je t'en supplie, relève-toi et reviens vers moi, je ne suis pas capable de me réveiller tant que tu seras aussi loin. »_

Il finit par nous rejoindre, comprenant ce qu'il risquait s'il ne réagissait pas.

Il ne tourne pas un œil vers moi, et je vois la peur dans son regard. Il flanche au moindre geste de notre ravisseur, qui s'est remis à parler et marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Il a tellement peur que mon esprit s'enflamme de plus en plus.

Il n'est pas question qu'il lui fasse encore du mal comme ça. Je le tuerais s'il touche à nouveau à un seul de ses cheveux.

 

**

Le chemin est encore long, pourtant c'est comme dans un rêve. Je ne me rends plus compte de rien, les murs se ressemblant tous mais présentant tous autant un bel échappatoire à cet enfer.

Nicolas ne prononce plus un mot, gardant la tête basse, et je n'arrive pas à vouloir lui attraper la main pour le rassurer, le consoler, lui montrer que moi, je suis là, et que tout ira bien si nous restons ensemble.

Peut-être que tout n'ira pas bien, en fait.

Mais je crois que peu importe. Qu'on y croit ou non, ça ne changera rien. Je sais que nous n'allons pas en ressortir entiers, de ça je suis sûre.

La vraie question, c'est est-ce qu'on en ressortira ?

Le gris foncé des murs m'emprisonne et mon esprit divague entre les rainures et les imperfections nombreuses qui le peuplent. Bientôt des cicatrices identiques peupleront ma peau, je pense. Je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas là et que ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on acceptera de nous plier à ses règles qu'il ne nous frappera pas plus.

Soudain le gris s'arrête pour faire place à du noir. Une porte. Je suis toujours un peu dans les vapes, le garde du corps me tenant comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. C'est peut-être le cas en fait, vu le peu que j'aie mangé ces quatre derniers jours. On peut perdre combien de poids par jour en mangeant comme ça ?

Notre ravisseur ouvre la porte sans vraiment que je ne suive le mouvement, et je me retrouve exposée à une luminosité à laquelle je n'étais plus habituée depuis un bon moment. Je gémis silencieusement, et quand le son sort de ma bouche je suis surprise du fait qu'il me paraisse aussi … Lointain.

Où suis-je vraiment en ce moment ?

Nicolas me glisse un regard et je le vois toujours aussi effrayé, toujours aussi humilié à regarder le sol immédiatement après. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. J'aimerais bien être dans son esprit, pour savoir comment il a réagit intérieurement à cette violence.

Je crois me rappeler, d'après des interviews et tout ce qui va avec, qu'il n'a jamais aimé la violence et, en ayant été victime enfant, il a même fini par fonder une association contre le « bully » à l'école. Encore une des choses pour lesquelles on lui doit tous beaucoup : la création de cette association accompagnée par la sortie d'une chanson qui te donne envie de hurler d'injustice, et les chiffres de persécution dans le monde entier avaient baissé considérablement en quelques mois. Et ils sont toujours en baisse.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais vu la tête qu'il fait, je me doute que ça ne devait pas être facile.

Et d'un coup la colère qui m'habitait tout à l'heure réapparaît et je gronde silencieusement, invisiblement. Mon corps est toujours aussi peu expressif, je crois qu'il est vraiment totalement épuisé et qu'il ne sera plus capable de faire quoique ce soit avant un bon moment.

Mais mon esprit …

C'est comme s'il brûlait. Comme si je me consumais de l'intérieur.

Vous connaissez cette sensation, que votre tête est à deux doigts d'exploser, et que vous avez envie de la frapper contre un mur pour que ça cesse ? Parce que vous réfléchissez trop, que vous êtes fatigués et que plus rien ne va ?

C'est presque comme ça.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la différence c'est que ce mal de crâne, cette impression d'être prête à exploser de l'intérieur, c'est la seule chose qui me tient éveillée. Si je lâchais prise, je pourrais m'écrouler et peut-être ne plus jamais me réveiller. Et j'en ai tellement envie …

Mais il y a Nicolas. Et la volonté de vivre pour le protéger est tellement forte dans mon esprit que je pense que rien ne m'a jamais autant motivée.

La salle est éclairée par de nombreux spots de lumière, et la première chose que je vois en rentrant est un nombre incalculable d'écrans. Je n'y comprends rien, tentant de déchiffrer les écritures qui y figurent, essayant à tout prix de reconnaître un lieu, mais rien à faire, tout est flou et illisible.

Ils ne nous laissent pas le temps de nous accoutumer à ce nouveau lieu cependant, nous faisant nous diriger vers une partie de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvent plusieurs chaises et une petite table. Amateur de série policière, tout ça me fait penser à une salle d'interrogatoire – mais je doute fortement que ça en soit réellement une.

Ils nous forcent à nous asseoir sur deux des chaises, Nicolas se retrouvant face à la table tandis que notre ravisseur s'assoit de l'autre côté, et moi je suis mise à l'écart, tentant de garder mon équilibre pour éviter de tomber de ma propre chaise.

Je suis tellement épuisée …

Mes yeux papillonnent mais il est hors de question que je sombre dans l'inconscience dans un moment pareil. Je les force à rester ouverts, essayant à tout prix d'être attentive à ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Pour éviter qu'ils ne se ferment, je les fais se balader dans le reste de la pièce, prenant en compte le moindre élément qui pourra être utile, ou intéressant. Peu importe, du moment que je reste consciente.

J'ai peur de m'endormir, parce que si je me laisse aller je ne sais pas si je pourrais me réveiller. Et ce n'est pas eux qui m'aideraient, au contraire, je me souviens bien de la conversation que j'ai eue avec notre ravisseur, lui qui s'étonnait que je sois toujours en vie … Je me suis simplement trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et c'est tout. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois ma vie, mais je sais que je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'être sortie prendre l'air de toute ma vie.

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, et y découvre plusieurs caméras tournées vers la table, et une vers moi. Je ne sais pas où elles transmettent ce qu'elles voient, alors je cherche sur les écrans multiples. Mais tout ça fatigue énormément mes yeux alors j'arrête rapidement.

Mon regard se redirige vers Nicolas qui regarde toujours par terre, entre ses pieds. Il paraît tellement fragile … Avec ses petits yeux tristes, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, le faisant paraître si faible … Il a beau revenir du même enfer que moi, et ne pas s'être lavé pendant plusieurs jours, je le trouve toujours aussi beau. Je suis peut-être aveuglée parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Il est beau, et bon, et j'aimerais tellement être capable de le protéger … Mon chaton …

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer et je me redresse violemment, empêchant ma tête de tomber.

Concentre-toi, tu en es capable.

Je tente de contrôler mes tremblements, reportant mon attention sur les mots de notre ravisseur qui se remet à parler, les coudes sur la table, les mains croisées sous son menton.

« Bien, bien … Maintenant que tu as refroidi ton ardeur, nous allons pouvoir parler plus sérieusement. » Il marque une pause, se retournant vers les caméras au plafond que j'ai repérées plus tôt. « Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons un matériel très _high-tech_ … Mais ce n'est pas pour n'importe quoi. » Il se met à rire, d'une façon qui me fait hérisser les poils. Un rire qui te glace jusqu'aux os. « Je vais tout t'expliquer. Enfin, vous expliquer, puisque nous avons eu une invitée de dernière minute. » Il se retourne vers moi, un mauvais rictus aux lèvres. « Tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée d'ailleurs. J'espère que dans les semaines qui vont suivre, tu pourras avoir repris assez de forces pour nous dire qui tu es. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un élément très important, » il ajoute en haussant les épaules. Je ne tremble même pas, le regardant avec le plus de haine possible dans mon regard.

Même si mon cœur s'est arrêté quand il a prononcé le mot _« semaines »_.

« Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire, bien entendu. Juste assez pour que vous puissiez … Coopérer. » Il dit ça avec un air tellement plein de sous-entendus que j'ai envie de lui cracher dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'ailleurs. Ah, si. Peut-être le fait que je sois incapable de bouger toute seule, et qu'il soit trop loin pour que je l'atteigne. Et peut-être aussi parce que, qu'on se l'avoue … J'ai pas trop envie de mourir au final.

De toute façon, même si j'ai ce genre de pensées en tête, mon visage est toujours tellement inexpressif que ça ne change rien. Alors je m'amuse à imaginer plein de manières de venger Nicolas pour tout à l'heure, et ça m'aide à rester éveillée pendant qu'il blablate sur le fait qu'on soit ses otages et qu'il veuille libérer un dangereux criminel, et que nous soyons déjà sur les premières pages de tous les journaux du monde entier et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont attendu quelques jours à nous affamer et nous enfermer dans le noir, parce que comme ça ils pourront envoyer une vidéo de nous et que … Attendez, quoi ?

« Nous allons pouvoir vous filmer à l'aide de toutes ces caméras, pour montrer au monde entier à quel point nous sommes sérieux. » Il repose son coude sur la table, posant sa tête sur son poing. « Ils verront que leur cher chanteur chéri, et une jeune petite fille innocente, sont en train de se faire malmener et peut-être qu'ainsi, le petit peuple pourra faire pression sur son gouvernement et nous obtiendrons la délivrance de notre cher ami le dangereux criminel enfermé à vie en France. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-mêmes, et mon souffle se coupe. Par-don ?

« What … What do you mean ?... »

Nicolas semble sortir de son état léthargique, ses mots butant sur eux-mêmes.

« Quoi, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? Je vous ai fait la version rapide pourtant. C'est très simple : aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir vous laisser tranquille. Je vous prendrais seulement en photo, leur enverrais, et selon leur réponse de demain, je pourrais vous torturer plus ou moins fort. Et je le filmerais, et enverrais la vidéo sur YouTube en visionnage libre pour que les gens puissent la voir avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée d'internet par les autorités, et comme ça je pourrais faire plein de pub et toucher tous les publics possibles du monde. » Il ne perd pas son sourire, et je sens les larmes monter vers mes yeux. J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui menace d'exploser. Je ne suis plus en colère, je suis simplement morte de peur sur les conséquences de telles vidéos ou images. Et je suis tellement, tellement triste en pensant à ce que penseront les gens de nous …

« Je sais que ça ne marchera pas dès le début, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là. C'est simple, tous les jours j'irais un peu plus loin, je chercherais jusqu'à toucher les plus jeunes, et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là la population sera tellement affaiblie que le gouvernement sera obligé de m'obéir. Imaginez comme ce serait extraordinaire, d'avoir autant de gens à mes pieds ... » Il soupire rêveusement, comme s'il parlait de la prochaine moto qu'il allait s'acheter, et non pas de détruire le monde entier aussi facilement que quand on utilise internet pour aller sur Twitter. « Mais ne vous en faites pas, » il reprend, un faux air compatissant sur le visage. « Je n'en profiterais pas trop, je vous le promets. La seule chose que je ferais en utilisant cette faiblesse, c'est de faire sortir un homme de prison. C'est mon petit frère, vous devriez comprendre ... »

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Il est fou, il est totalement fou, ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément un moyen de l'arrêter … Les militaires vont nous retrouver, il sera forcément re-traçable grâce aux technologies s'il poste une telle vidéo sur YouTube tous les jours, bien sûr …

Mais comme s'il entendait mes pensées, il se retourne vers moi et ses yeux sont à nouveau plein de dards, glaciaux comme s'il allait me figer sur place.

« Ne pensez même pas à être sauvés. Si vous croyez que j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête ... » Il rit, et c'est tellement faux que ça me donne envie de pleurer. « Tout a été calculé à la minute près. Jamais on ne pourra nous trouver, croyez-moi. » Il plante son regard dans le mien et je tremble enfin. « La seule chose qui n'était pas prévue, c'était toi … »

Et étrangement, c'est quelque chose qui me soulage.

Comme si j'étais la seule faille dans son plan.


	4. Si j'étais forte ...

 

Après cet … Entretien épuisant, nous avions été renvoyés dans notre prison dans laquelle nous sommes depuis … Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Quelques heures ou quelques minutes, je n'en ai aucune conscience.

Je ne me suis toujours pas réveillée de cet état léthargique dans lequel je semble être toujours coincée. Peut-être que je ne me réveillerais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si je veux me réveiller. Un peu quand même, parce que j'ai quand même conscience de cette rage qui m'habite envers ces hommes qui ont fait du mal à Nicolas, une personne que j'aime et que j'admire de tout mon cœur. Mais en même temps … Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de me battre pour rester en vie ?

 _« Bien sûr que oui »_ , je devrais penser.

Mais en réalité je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le garde du corps m'a redéposée dans la prison après avoir enlevé nos menottes, nous laissant avec un repas et un matelas – qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Et ils ont allumé la lumière. Maintenant, nous pouvons voir où nous avons été enfermé, et où nous allons sans doute rester pendant encore quelques temps d'après les dires de notre ravisseur.

Je ne connais toujours pas son nom, mais je pense que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Pour moi, tu as un nom quand tu es quelqu'un. Lui est fou, je ne supporterais pas de le considérer comme une personne.

Parce que quoique fassent les gens, je chercherais toujours à les comprendre et à excuser leur moindre faute. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la même chose avec lui. J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça pour le moment.

Je pense que ça fait un petit moment que nous sommes là, parce que Nicolas se relève de la chaise depuis laquelle il mangeait, et il se rapproche de moi avec l'assiette dans la main. Je lève la tête vers lui, et si son regard ne fuit plus autant je ressens sa blessure dans ses yeux triste et son sourire fatigué.

« Tu devrais manger ... », dit avec son accent adorable.

Je souris et c'est un peu étrange, parce que ça ne me paraît pas du tout forcé. Pourtant, sortir un vrai sourire dans une telle situation me paraissait tellement impossible …

Je secoue la tête et soupire, avant de lui faire une place à côté de moi sur le matelas sur lequel je me suis assise. Il n'est pas très grand, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être encore assis sur le sol froid et dur pendant des heures en attendant d'avoir le corps entier engourdi.

J'accepte l'assiette qu'il me tend et prends quelques bouchées du plat infect qu'ils nous font parvenir chaque fois – des pâtes froides, accompagnées par une viande sans goût. Sans doute même pas vraiment de la viande. Peu importe, c'est tout ce qu'on a de toute façon, il faut s'en contenter.

Nicolas me regarde et je le sens à côté de moi. Mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Je continue à manger, et il me regarde, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai mal à la gorge, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal partout, et mon cerveau continue de bouillir dans tous les sens.

Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'est pas qu'une image et qu'il implosera réellement sans prévenir.

Mais le silence ne semble pas lui plaire, et il commence à vouloir me parler. Dans sa voix je ressens cependant toute sa fatigue et sa tristesse, son désespoir : peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin de sentir qu'il n'est pas seul, que nous sommes à deux dans cette situation.

« I don't even know your name ... »

Je finis ma bouche avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il est très proche, je peux détailler ses yeux autant que je le veux sans même avoir besoin de passer par un zoom sur mon téléphone portable.

« I'm Mickaëla Martin. » Je lui souris tristement. « And I'm a big fan of you. »

Son sourire reflète le mien, et il soupire.

« I'm so sorry you got into this ... » Il soupire à nouveau, son regard se dirigeant vers le mur devant nous – qui est le même que celui dans les couloirs. Gris, plein de fissures. Intéressant à sa manière.

« Je suis désolé, je – j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas impliquée ici. »

Je retourne la tête vers lui et détaille sa joue un moment. Une barbe légère commence à faire son apparition et je trouve ça adorablement mignon.

Il finit par se retourner aussi vers moi, attendant sans doute une réponse et je cligne des yeux avant de recommencer à manger. Je suis toujours un peu dans un état second.

« Tu n'y pouvais rien. Peut-être que c'était le destin, qui sait. » Je ris. Un rire un peu faux, un peu vide, mais un rire quand même. « Du moins si on croit au destin. » Je souris faiblement, continuant de manger.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Mais tu n'as rien à voir dedans. Ce n'est pas juste que tu aies été prise dans cette histoire. » Je réponds par un sourire, mâchant doucement.

« Si tu crois qu'aucun d'entre nous avait le choix. » Je marque une pause mais avant qu'il ne réponde, je continue. « La vie est faite de choses injustes, et c'est tout ce qu'on doit savoir. »

Il finit par soupirer et se rapprocher de moi, me prenant mon assiette maintenant vide des mains. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait s'éloigner à nouveau, il reste collé à moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« I'm so sorry. You don't deserve anything like that. »

Et mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi gentil, aussi … Bon que ça.

C'est lui qui ne mérite rien de tout ça.

 

**

Nous avons fini par nous endormir sur le matelas, collés l'un à l'autre pour nous tenir chaud. La lumière ne s'est pas éteinte, et je pense que nous ne pourrons pas vraiment décider de quand elle restera allumée ou pas, puisque je n'ai repéré aucun interrupteur … Plus qu'à espérer que la personne gérant la lumière ne nous prendra pas trop en grippe. Déjà que j'ai du mal à dormir, mais si en plus la lumière en fait des siennes …

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on va vraiment nous aider à améliorer nos conditions de vies ici.

Et c'est sans vraiment de surprises qu'on se retrouve réveillés en sursaut, la porte s'ouvrant en grand et claquant bruyamment contre le mur, notre ravisseur chantant à tue-tête.

« Boonjouuur mes chers amiiiis ! »

Je me suis redressée immédiatement, avant de me tenir la tête qui sonne douloureusement. C'est pas ça qui va m'aider dans mes migraines …

Nicolas s'est aussi redressé, et il est assis au bord du lit, aux aguets. Je pense qu'il a été plus touché par hier que je ne le croyais. Nous n'en avons pas parlé, restant assez silencieux pour la plupart de la soirée, mais … Je sais qu'aucun de nous n'a oublié la violence dont il semble être capable.

Notre ravisseur continue de parler, nous annonçant la météo de dehors – avant de nous rappeler que c'était inutile parce que nous ne sortirons pas, et d'exploser de rire – et j'ai toujours l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Je suis toujours un peu dans cet état second, cette sensation d'être hors de mon corps, mais c'est mieux qu'hier. Je me sens reposée. Mon corps a repris des forces.

Quand on dit que les câlins sont bons pour la santé …

Je soupire et finis par me lever vraiment, suivie par Nicolas, alors que le garde du corps commence à se diriger vers nous. Je frissonne un peu quand il accroche nos mains avec des menottes, alors que notre ravisseur continue à nous expliquer notre … « Programme de la journée ».

« C'est simple : j'ai été déçu des réactions des gens hier à votre photo. Bien sûr, elle a été rapidement effacée d'internet quand les gens se sont aperçus de ce que c'était, mais les journalistes – mes meilleurs amis aujourd'hui – ont pu les récupérer. Ils les ont immédiatement imprimées, et les ont diffusées dans le journal, mais elles ont été censurées … » Il fait une tête tellement triste, comme d'un enfant n'ayant pas reçu son jouet préféré, que si nous n'étions pas dans cette situation j'y croirais vraiment et je serais prête à aller le voir pour le consoler.

« Et donc, les gens n'ont pas pu voir comment vous étiez, et ils n'ont pas été assez choqués. Bon, même si une partie des gens ont vu la photo originale et la légende l'accompagnant, ils ne l'ont pas dite à tout le monde. Alors on va passer aux choses sérieuses un peu plus tôt que prévu. » Son rictus menaçant revient et j'ai du mal à déglutir. « Je pensais vous donner une journée ou deux de repos, mais en fait, autant que vous soyez au plus bas possible pour qu'ils comprennent vraiment jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller. » Et puis il ajoute, d'une voix faussement polie, contrastant avec ses menaces précédentes : « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame, monsieur, » suivi d'une petite révérence et d'un éclat de rire faux et cruel.

Je ne me démonte pas, me faisant la promesse intérieure de ne jamais montrer à cet homme les choses qui m'affectent. Pas question de lui montrer mes points faibles, avec quelqu'un comme lui si tu faiblis tu meurs. Et je ne mourrais pas.

J'attrape la main de Nicolas, qui tremble aussi légèrement mais garde la tête haute, et lui montre d'un regard que tout ira bien. _« Je suis là. »_ Il me répond par un sourire crispé, mais vrai, et nous nous mettons à la suite de notre ravisseur, suivis de près par son garde du corps.

 

**

Les mêmes couloirs qu'hier défilent devant mes yeux et je les suis, intriguée. Je me demande vraiment où nous sommes, et qui a pu construire un tel … Bâtiment ? Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes dans un bâtiment. Nous sommes peut-être sous terre, pour ce que j'en sais. Ou sous mer.

C'est peut-être comme ça qu'ils font pour éviter de se faire retrouver ?

Je me demande aussi comment c'est, la vie dehors. J'ignore totalement comment les gens ont réagi à notre disparition. Comment la nouvelle leur a été apprise. S'ils avaient fait le lien entre ma disparition et celle de Nicolas. Enfin, avant que la photo ne sorte.

Et eux, est-ce qu'ils l'ont vue ? Celle non censurée ? Est-ce qu'ils ont été choqués ?

À quoi est-ce que je ressemblais vraiment ?

Je ne me suis pas vue dans un miroir depuis tellement longtemps que si on m'en proposait un j'hésiterais avant de me regarder dedans. J'aurais peur de voir mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ressort, mais je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je vois déjà bien assez sur le visage de Nicolas les cernes et les joues qui commencent à se creuser. Je vois aussi la tristesse dans son regard, et j'ai peur que mes yeux soient aussi vides que mon corps semble l'être.

C'est si facile que ça de briser quelqu'un ?

Je ne les laisserais pas nous détruire. Je ne les laisserais pas arriver à leurs fins. Nous allons survivre, nous allons pouvoir nous en sortir, et surtout, nous ne les laisserons pas s'attaquer à la population. Il y a tant d'enfants qui pourraient être touchés par ça, tant de personnes fragiles.

Je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à mes parents.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à eux, parce que rien qu'à l'idée de ne peut-être jamais les revoir, mes genoux me lâchent et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

Mais tant que c'est pour les protéger, penser à eux me donne de la force.

Je ne les laisserais pas perdre leur fille.

J'étais censée être rentrée il y a quelques jours. J'aurais dû prendre le train avec tous mes camarades, nous aurions dû rire de toutes les choses qui nous sont arrivées pendant notre séjour à Londres. Partager nos photos. Et à l'arrivée, j'aurais dû sauter dans les bras de mes parents et leur raconter plein de choses.

Mais j'aurais eu ce petit vide en moi que j'ai toujours eu.

Je secoue ma tête quand nous arrivons à la même porte que le jour précédent, chassant mes mauvaises pensées. Ce n'est pas le moment de fléchir.

Nicolas me serre la main, me lançant un regard appuyé. _« Tout va bien ? »_

Je lui réponds par un sourire faible, peu convaincant, mais expire un grand coup pour reprendre contenance. _« Ça va aller. »_

Le garde du corps nous force à nous asseoir sur les mêmes chaises qu'hier et je grimace devant toutes les caméras. Maintenant que je sais à quoi elles vont servir, je suis encore plus gênée par elles. Chacun de mes faits et gestes pourront être retransmis à mes parents. Je dois leur montrer que je vais bien, que je ne souffre pas tant que ça.

Devant ces caméras je dois être forte.

Alors je me redresse, prenant une grande inspiration.

De son côté, notre ravisseur prend la même place en face de Nicolas, et il s'installe de la même façon : les coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses mains croisées. Son mauvais rictus ne l'a pas quitté, et il commence à parler.

« Très bien. Je pense que des préliminaires ne serviront à rien. » Il rit devant la … « Blague » qu'il vient de faire, avant de retrouver son calme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est complètement fou.

« Vous êtes complètement fou. »

Le silence se fait dans la grande pièce.

Toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi, même les personnes concentrées sur les ordinateurs devant les écrans m'ont entendues. Il y a plus de gens qu'hier, du moins je ne les avais pas vues. Ils sont tellement nombreux à l'écouter, lui obéir, être d'accord avec lui …

Je remarque aussi qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme le garde du corps. Deux qui gardent la porte, un qui se balade les mains derrière le dos le long des écrans comme un chien de garde, et un dernier qui rejoint celui qui était avec nous. Ils ont tous le même physique, baraqués et hauts d'au moins deux mètres, le regard fixé devant eux, muets et sans expression. Peut-être que ce sont vraiment des chiens de garde.

Je crois en reconnaître certains – ce sont sans doute ceux qui nous ont enlevés ce jour-là.

Le silence est parfait dans la pièce et notre ravisseur a son regard planté dans le mien. Ses yeux fous pourraient me transpercer le crâne que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Il ne me lâche pas, et je …

Je m'en fiche ?

C'est tellement étrange, mais au lieu d'être surprise de la remarque qui m'a échappée, ou de m'en vouloir, de m'excuser, de chercher à me faire le plus petite possible … Je n'en ai juste rien à faire. Je soutiens son regard sans fléchir, et je ne ressens aucune peur.

Je ne sais pas si je suis encore dans cet état second, dans lequel mon esprit s'envole de mon corps, mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit. Alors j'attends, et tout le monde attend, et Nicolas me regarde avec un air effrayé, j'imagine que dans son cerveau il panique et qu'il doit se demander à quoi je joue.

Je ne sais pas moi-même à quoi je joue.

« Pardon ? » La voix glaciale de notre ravisseur fait comme un écho dans la pièce. Les hommes aux ordinateurs tremblent – je ne sais même pas comment j'en ai conscience –, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, gris comme la poussière.

Je me redresse encore plus, et avance mon visage vers lui.

« Je disais que vous étiez complètement fou. »

Il est pris d'un tremblement, qui se transforme en spasme, et petit à petit en rire.

Il éclate de rire et tous les hommes retournent à leurs postes, comme si de rien n'était. Mais ils tremblent aussi. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, et il rejette la tête en arrière.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? Elle me traite de fou ! » Et il explose à nouveau de rire. Je hausse un sourcil, ne cherchant ni à comprendre ni à me reprendre.

Il finit par se calmer et planter à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

« Mais tu sais ma grande, de nous deux, c'est toi la plus folle à avoir ouvert ta grande gueule. » Il a un rictus, toujours le même, et penche la tête sur le côté comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. « Tu es intéressante néanmoins. Une distraction qui est plus que bienvenue, ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus amusantes. » Il ne perd pas son rictus et donne un signe de tête au garde du corps qui est derrière moi. « C'est elle qu'on va prendre finalement. »

Et Nicolas écarquille les yeux, secouant la tête, alors qu'il essaie de protester faiblement, mélangeant ses mots.

« No, you – you can't hurt her you ... » Mais notre ravisseur l'ignore, toujours aussi fixé sur moi. À la manière d'un fou psychopathe. Mais je m'en fiche toujours autant.

« Je pense que c'est même la meilleure solution. Comme ça les gens pourront voir de quoi nous sommes capables sur une jeune fille inconnue, et ils auront peur pour leur idole, donc ils commenceront à réagir. »

L'homme derrière moi me prend par le bras, me soulevant comme si je ne pesais rien, avant de m'amener à côté de Nicolas. Je ne lui accorde pas un seul regard, tentant d'éviter de me reconnecter avec la réalité.

Il me laisse ici, faisant reculer Nicolas. Qui proteste encore. Je lui fais un signe de main, comme _« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »_ Mais il continue, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que …

Jusqu'à ce que l'homme tente de le frapper.

Et j'ignore d'où je tire cette force, mais avec mes mains toujours menottées devant moi, j'attrape son bras et le tire à moi.

« Je croyais que j'étais celle dont vous deviez vous occuper. »

Tout le monde retient son souffle. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne sais pas à quoi je joue, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis aussi confiante ?

Pourquoi ce feu qui était dans mon esprit prend possession de tout mon corps, me faisant me croire que je suis invincible et immortelle ?

Je garde les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'homme qui était prêt à frapper Nicolas, et je ressens toute sa violence et sa colère. Il pourrait me briser tellement facilement …

Pourtant je reste debout, ignorant toute raison me poussant à le lâcher et à m'excuser, m'enfuir ou quoique ce soit. Je me sens tellement grande, tellement puissante dans ce petit instant …

Il est brisé par le rire de notre ravisseur, qui me coupe dans mon élan. Je lâche l'homme, qui me pousse à me reculer, et me retourne pour écouter ce qu'il dit.

« Très bien, c'est de plus en plus amusant. » Il applaudit, un grand sourire étrange aux lèvres. « Et si on filmait maintenant ? » Il montre les dents, claque des doigts, et les caméras prennent vie. Je lève la tête brièvement vers elle, me demandant ce qu'on verra de moi. Si on verra que je suis devenue complètement folle, si on voit à quel point il m'a déjà brisée.

L'homme derrière moi me tire violemment à nouveau, malmenant mon corps comme il le veut. Je tente de garder mon équilibre, et notre ravisseur reprend sa position précédente.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour à vous. » Il a un visage impassible, qui le transforme totalement. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, et qu'il va exploser d'un moment à l'autre. « Je me présente, je m'appelle - » et je ferme les yeux, n'écoutant plus. Je ne veux pas savoir son nom. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une identité, sinon je ne supporterais plus. « Je ne pense pas que vous me connaissiez. Pourtant j'ai déjà fait quelque chose dont vous avez entendu parler ... » Et son rictus ré apparaît. « Vous savez, la photo ? » Il explose de rire, comme si c'était la chose la plus amusante du monde. « Je suis sûr que vous savez. Et bien aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à quelque chose d'encore meilleur ... » Il sourit en coin, avant de faire un signe de tête vers nous. J'imagine que les images à l'écran changeront pour nous montrer, Nicolas affalé à sa chaise et tentant de garder la tête haute, moi, les cheveux tombant devant les yeux, un bras retenu par un homme énorme et menaçant, tenant à peine sur mes jambes.

« Très bien. Maintenant que vous m'avez compris, je vais vous proposer quelque chose ... » Il marque une pause, comme pour un mauvais suspens. « Si vous acceptez de libérer Paul Morin, », je sens Nicolas se raidir derrière moi, « je vous promets que ce genre de chose cesseront. » Il a à nouveau un geste de tête vers nous et l'homme qui me tient me pousse soudain plus proche de la table.

Je me retourne pour éviter de me prendre la table, et tout à coup il est sur moi.

Les coups pleuvent, me coupent le souffle, me broient l'estomac et me martèlent le visage. Seulement des coups de poings, mais ils me paraissent comme des coups de marteau, je ne sens plus rien.

Mon esprit quitte à nouveau mon corps et je me sens partir – mais je me force à rester ancrée au sol. Je plante un pied par terre alors qu'il s'arrête un instant de me frapper, et je reprends mon souffle. Je crache du sang, mes oreilles sonnent. La Terre tourne, je cligne des yeux. Je dois rester consciente.

Je n'entends qu'un bourdonnement, mais je crois que notre ravisseur recommence à parler. Je crache à nouveau du sang. Mais je reste debout.

Tout le reste est flou, je crois que Nicolas se lève et vient me retenir alors que je m'effondre en entendant le mot de fin de notre ravisseur.

Je ne sens plus mon corps, mais je le sens lui, qui me tient et essaie de me rassurer, et je vois des gouttes tomber de ses yeux. Ne pleure pas petit ange …

Et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

**

Je ne me suis pas réellement évanouie au final. J'étais juste … Sans forces. Mais j'avais conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait.

J'ai su que c'était Nicolas qui m'avait portée, tout le long du chemin du retour. J'ai entendu que notre ravisseur riait dans notre dos, et j'ai vu que Nicolas lui avait assené un regard glacial qui m'avait donnée froid dans le dos. J'ai vu aussi que les gardes du corps qui nous ont raccompagnés n'avaient pas essayé de l'aider à me porter jusqu'à notre prison, mais qu'il n'avait pas flanché un instant.

Je suis devenue si maigre que ça, ou c'est juste lui qui a une force aussi impressionnante ?

Je pourrais en profiter encore un peu si c'est bien lui.

En arrivant dans la prison, il m'a posée à terre et j'ai réussi à me tenir toute seule le temps qu'on nous enlève nos menottes, mais je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps, m'effondrant dans ses bras juste après qu'ils soient sortis.

Et depuis je suis allongée sur le lit, à attendre que les vertiges me quittent, même si c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas avoir mal pour le moment.

Je sais que Nicolas a demandé à ce que j'aie des soins, mais … Je n'y crois pas trop. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de prendre soin de moi après nous avoir affamés pendant plusieurs jours, enfermés dans le noir sans aucune information, et après m'avoir tabassée sans une once de remords devant la planète entière ?

C'est pourquoi ma surprise est entière quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et que Nicolas, qui faisait les cents pas incessamment dans la pièce – je pense que c'est à la fois pour se défouler et pour réfléchir –, s'y précipite.

Une femme, dans la quarantaine, s'avance vers lui, les bras chargés d'une trousse – à pharmacie ? – et d'une couverture. Qu-quoi ?

Si j'avais pu me lever, je lui aurais demandée ce que ça voulait dire. Mais je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit, et la douleur commence à revenir alors je n'ai même pas la force de vouloir essayer. Je vais juste accepter les médicaments et ne rien dire, si ça m'évite de souffrir à nouveau.

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai tellement mal …

C'est comme des courbatures, mais en pire. Mes muscles sont endoloris, je pense que je saigne à nouveau des genoux en me rappelant de la manière dont je suis tombée une fois que les caméras se sont éteintes. Je crois que j'ai des bleus sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes. J'ai encore le goût du sang dans la bouche.

La seule partie de mon corps qu'ils aient évitée est mon visage. Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu ou pas, mais j'ai conscience que ce petit répit ne durera pas bien longtemps …

J'essaie de bouger légèrement mais ce seul petit geste envoie une décharge dans mon corps et je laisse un petit cri de douleur s'échapper de ma gorge. Je me sens tellement faible …

Nicolas est à mes côtés en un instant, et sa douce voix me calme petit à petit.

« Shh, shh, it's okay love, just stay there, don't move ... »

Alors je lui obéis, je ne bouge pas, respirant difficilement.

Je crois qu'il ne m'a rien cassé, parce que je me rappelle de mon père une fois, qui s'était cassé la côte. Il avait même du mal à respirer, et ne pouvait plus rire. Moi ça va, je sens une douleur mais je peux quand même respirer sans avoir mal. J'ignore cependant si c'est parce que je me suis protégée les côtes inconsciemment, ou si la « consigne » d'aujourd'hui était de seulement nous faire peur …

Ces gardes du corps n'ont pas l'air de ne pas connaître la violence et la torture. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient évité les parties de mon corps les plus sensibles sans s'en rendre compte, et au final c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur …

La voix de Nicolas me ramène sur Terre, et ses mains tremblantes qui s'approchent de mon visage me font prendre conscience de sa proximité. Je sursaute en remarquant qu'il est agenouillé à côté du matelas, la trousse à pharmacie ouverte sur le bord du matelas. Ma respiration se coince dans ma gorge, parce que j'ai mal, qu'il est si proche de moi, que j'ai envie de m'effondrer et de pleurer en me plongeant dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû rencontrer la personne avec laquelle j'avais le plus envie de parler de la planète entière le jour où il allait se faire enlever …

Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux mais je les ferme de toutes mes forces pour les empêcher de couler. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible, pas après ça.

« It's okay to cry you know ... »

Un sanglot m'échappe.

« No, it's not … » Un autre encore, mais je me force à retenir le reste à l'intérieur. Les vibrations me font mal dans le reste de mon corps en plus. « If I cry it won't bring anything to us. »

Nicolas sourit doucement et me prend les mains, m'empêchant de me cacher derrière elles.

« You don't have to be strong so early and for such a thing. I'd rather see you cry than smile, now that the cameras are off. »

Il a compris. Il sait pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée tout à l'heure, il a compris que je me tenais debout pour les autre. Il sait que je faisais seulement semblant devant les écrans multiples.

Je relâche tout ce qui m'enserre la gorge alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

 

**

Nous nous sommes endormis en nous tenant l'un et l'autre de toutes nos forces, sans vraiment y faire attention. Au final Nicolas ne m'a pas soignée, nous étions trop épuisés pour ça, mais il s'est quand même allongé à côté de moi et m'a réchauffée parce que je tremblais de froid. La couverture s'est révélée très utile, j'ai l'impression d'avoir repris vraiment des forces en me réveillant quelques heures après – du moins je crois. Nous n'avons aucune notion du temps ici. C'est tellement perturbant quand tu as l'habitude d'être accroché à ta montre.

Mais en me réveillant, je sens la douleur revenir et je me mets à gémir. C'est comme si on me donnait des coups de marteau dans la tête, tout en ayant le corps entier courbaturé après des heures de sport non-stop. Pas très agréable, pour tout vous dire …

Nicolas est réveillé par mes bruits et même si j'essaie de m'empêcher de bouger pour éviter d'aggraver les choses, je ne peux pas me retenir tellement tout me démange. Mes vêtements pour commencer, qui me collent à la peau, mes cheveux qui sont tellement sales que je me demande comment c'est possible, et surtout si je vais réussir à les laver un jour, et … Mon corps tout simplement. Je suis sale, ça fait presque une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas lavés, ou peut-être seulement quelques jours, je n'en ai aucune idée mais je n'en peux plus, je me sens enfermée, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais, de me sentir revivre en prenant une bouffée d'air et de soleil, la lumière de notre prison est tellement désagréable et j'ai mal aux yeux, j'ai mal partout j'ai encore la sensation d'un poing en collision avec mon ventre, je n'en peux plus …

Et je me mets à remuer dans tous les sens et à geindre, chouinant dans mon coin. Nicolas finit par se lever, se redressant en position assise dans le lit, et il soupire en passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

On peut penser que c'est un peu idiot comme question. Mais je comprends, et je chouine encore un peu plus parce que son accent anglais quand il parle français a toujours été ma fragilité et qu'il est là, avec moi, et que c'est injuste qu'on se soit rencontrés dans ces conditions et que j'ai tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire mais ça n'a même plus d'intérêt maintenant, et il me regarde avec ses petits yeux triste et j'ai mal partout …

« J'en ai marre, » je réussis à marmonner.

Il soupire encore et se retourne dos à moi pour farfouiller sur le sol. Quand il me fait à nouveau face je vois dans ses mains la trousse à pharmacie.

J'avoue que ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, mais puisque c'est le seul luxe qu'on a la possibilité de s'offrir, j'en suis quand même au moins un petit peu heureuse.

Je commence à avoir faim en plus. Je suis sûre que mes joues commencent à se creuser, comme celles de Nicolas. Un repas par jour c'est tellement peu … Mais c'est la douleur que j'ai le plus de facilité à ignorer, étrangement. Pourtant c'est censé être la chose la plus importante, qui devrait me donner envie de me battre pour avoir plus de nourriture. Étrangement mon corps ne réagit pas comme ça.

Nicolas commence à prendre quelques compresses, du désinfectant, des pansements … Et rapidement je n'ai plus envie de voir ce qu'il prend. Parce que savoir que tu as mal, c'est bien, mais savoir pourquoi tu as mal … Très peu pour moi. Alors je me distraits avec … Le mur ?

Il n'y a pas grand-chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je finis donc par soupirer, retournant la tête vers lui, et je commence la conversation.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Il sourit. Tristement encore un peu, faiblement, mais il sourit. Alors je souris aussi.

« Je pense que même si je n'ai pas fait des grandes études en médecine, je peux être capable de soigner tes blessures. » Il a un français parfait et ça me fait sourire encore plus. Parce que son accent est toujours là et que j'adore ça.

« Tu as appris où à parler français ? »

« En France. Tu veux bien enlever ton pull ? » Je m'exécute, grimaçant légèrement en me redressant. Mais c'est agréable de pouvoir se rallonger sur quelque chose de plus moelleux que le sol.

« Tu as vécu en France ? », je reprends après qu'il ait commencé à enduire les bleus que j'ai sur le bras de pommade. Il hoche la tête.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'ai vécu en France. Mais comme ma mère était anglaise, elle me parlait dans sa langue et mon père n'était pas beaucoup à la maison. » Il a un tremblement dans la voix en disant ça et je fronce les sourcils. Mais il se reprend alors je ne dis rien. « C'est après mes 10 ans que j'ai déménagé pour aller vivre sur Londres. » La question _Pourquoi_ me brûle les lèvres mais je me retiens de la poser. S'il voulait en parler, il me l'aurait dit directement. « Alors j'ai plus de souvenirs de l'Angleterre que de la France. Mais j'ai continué à pratiquer le français régulièrement, » il se relève pour faire le tour et s'occuper de mon deuxième bras, « mais comme tu peux l'entendre je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir toujours un accent assez fort. » Il a un petit rire sans joie, mais je ne peux retenir mon sourire.

« I love your accent. »

Il sourit aussi, et se reconcentre sur mon bras. Je ne grimace même pas, je pense que j'ai arrêté d'avoir mal aux bras à partir du moment où il m'a frappée au ventre. C'est l'endroit qui me fait le plus peur, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir l'état dans lequel il est … Si je pouvais l'ignorer ce serait parfait.

Mais rapidement il a finit avec mon bras, alors il se redresse et me demande, l'air un peu gêné, si ça ne me dérange pas d'enlever mon t-shirt. Il y a tellement de respect dans sa voix, comme s'il avait peur de me faire une offense en me le demandant, que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Je me contente de sourire doucement, de secouer la tête – doucement parce qu'elle est encore un peu douloureuse – et de respirer un grand coup, avant de me relever.

Je ne suis pas pudique, alors ça ne me fait rien. Je sais que de toute façon, il n'en profitera pas ou quoi que ce soit. Ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Il les garde rivés sur les endroits endommagés qui se découvrent au fur et à mesure que j'enlève mon t-shirt. T-shirt sale, troué et qui me collait à la peau. L'enlever me fait me sentir tellement bien que je commence à me dire que j'aurais peut-être dû le faire plus tôt.

Je ferme les yeux cependant, une fois en sous-vêtements, tentant de ne pas interpréter sa respiration qui se coupe. Je ne veux toujours pas savoir ce à quoi ressemble mon corps, je ne veux pas comprendre ce que les tiraillements dans mon ventre veulent dire.

C'est tellement dur, parce que lui les voit, je le sais, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et se contente de préparer tout ce dont il a besoin pour me soigner. Il reste tellement silencieux, et j'ai envie de pleurer parce que chaque fois qu'il désinfecte des plaies – je dois saigner à certains endroits, je le sens – ça me pique et que c'est une douleur de plus à supporter et que je sais que je ne pourrais pas être totalement soignée, et que j'ai mal et je suis un bébé parce que j'ai envie que mon papa et ma maman soient là et qu'ils me fassent des bisous magiques, j'ai envie de chouiner et ils me manquent tellement, tout me manque, et j'en ai marre parce que même avant tout ça je me plaignais déjà alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue à me plaindre.

Avant je n'en pouvais plus parce que ma vie était trop simple, que je ne savais pas ce à quoi elle servait, et je voulais tellement plus, toujours plus, je voulais savoir ce que j'allais en faire, de ma vie, et maintenant je suis enfermée et je ne peux plus rien faire, mais de toute façon je ne faisais jamais rien -

Je suis en train de pleurer mais je ne m'en rends compte que parce que Nicolas me prends dans ses bras et qu'il me serre fort – mais pas trop parce que j'ai toujours mal. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule et je pleure, pas seulement pour aujourd'hui, mais pour tout, parce que ma vie ne m'a jamais plût et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aventure, mais ça, ça, c'est trop dur, il y a trop de douleur et de peur et je n'en veux pas, et je ne sais même pas si je veux retourner à ma vie d'avant …

Tout me manque, mais je n'en veux plus.

Il n'y a rien qui me donne envie de me battre.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je me redresse, je le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus si profonds, que je n'avais jamais vu si nettement.

Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner une raison d'être là.


	5. La folie me guette.

« Tu l'as connue comment Éléana ? »

Il est assis sur la chaise, en face de la table, seul meuble dont on ait eu le droit. Il mange – doucement pour éviter de se goinfrer, et pour profiter du seul luxe qu'on ait de la journée – et on discute depuis un petit moment. Je pose des questions, ou lui, et on va là où la conversation nous amène.

On parle en français, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec cette langue que moi en anglais – même si je me débrouille plutôt bien, ce n'est pas dans ce genre de conditions que j'arrive à réfléchir assez pour pouvoir faire des phrases entière dans cette langue. Mais c'est amusant de temps en temps de le voir parler en anglais, ou dire certains mots sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ça fait presque une journée que nous sommes enfermés, et c'est très étrange parce qu'ils ne sont pas revenus. Notre ravisseur et ses gardes du corps, je veux dire. D'ailleurs quand j'ai dit à Nicolas comment je les appelais dans ma tête, il a rit – un rire un peu sombre – et il m'a dit que lui, il les appelait _bald head_ et _big guys_ – approximativement _crâne chauve_ et _grands mecs_. Mais en anglais ça rend plus classe. Il n'a pas insisté quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas connaître le nom de notre ravisseur. Il ne connaît que son prénom, mais c'est bien suffisant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent à faire en nous laissant seuls et … « À l'abri » pendant autant de temps, mais je n'ai pas hâte de les voir réapparaître. Je sais que ça peut être une sorte de façon de nous faire peur, comme ça on appréhende la suite, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie d'être constamment effrayée. Alors j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais. Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'ils veulent de nous, et tout le monde se porte bien mieux comme ça.

Nous étions alors en train de discuter avec Nicolas, souhaitant se changer les idées et éviter de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que nos vies respectives habituelles – même si je trouve que la mienne est peu remplie, il trouve plein de choses à me faire dire. Et je dois avouer que ça réchauffe le cœur, quand la personne que tu admires le plus au monde se met à te féliciter pour des choses qui sont importantes pour toi, ou qui s'intéresse aux petites choses plus ou moins importantes de ta vie. Alors j'ai les joues en feu de rougir tant, mais je me sens … Bien. C'est tellement étrange de me dire que je me sente aussi bien ici, mais ça l'aurait été encore plus si je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise en étant dans la même pièce que Nicolas Adams, après toutes ces années.

La conversation nous a donc menée sur nos – du moins ses – histoires de relations.

Éléana, c'est sa petite amie depuis maintenant deux ans – du moins officiellement. Nicolas est connu depuis qu'il a dix-huit ans, et qu'il a commencé à chanter dans une émission assez connue dans le monde entier. Il avait surpris tout le monde par sa voix aussi puissante, si jeune, et petit à petit les gens ont commencé à s'intéresser à lui parce qu'il participait à énormément de choses. Je n'exagère même pas : il fait partie de tellement d'associations sur tellement de thèmes différents, comme la persécution à l'école – comme je vous avais déjà dit, grâce à lui les taux de persécution ont baissé plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et sont tellement bas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait pu recevoir un prix –, ou encore sur la drogue, sur les personnes sans domicile, sur la planète, sur les personnes vivant dans des pays qui ont plus de mal à s'en sortir qu'ici …

En bref, il était partout en seulement une année.

Et après, il ne pouvait plus sortir dans la rue sans qu'on lui saute dessus. Bien sûr.

Et il est beau, très beau, ce qui ne joue pas dans sa faveur. J'ai souvent lu, dans les vieux magasines nuls mais qu'on lit quand même, qu'il ne trouverait « jamais la femme parfaite » – déjà, pourquoi femme ? – parce qu'il était trop beau et trop gentil pour ne pas se faire avoir par les autres. Tous ces magasines prédisaient qu'il se ferait avoir par une fille qui le séduirait et se jouerait de lui, d'autres pensaient qu'il allait sombrer dans l'alcool ou la drogue comme tant d'autres célébrités parce qu'il était trop jeune et que c'était beaucoup trop gros pour lui, et j'en passe …

Et pourtant, quelques années plus tard, à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, il a commencé à fréquenter une jeune fille. Brune, jolie, simple, et surtout … Inconnue.

Ça a été le gros scandale, on ne savait même pas s'ils étaient ensemble ou quoi …

Et au bout d'un certain temps, lors d'une interview, il nous l'a présentée.

Bon, je ne vous cache pas qu'elle a reçu beaucoup de haine.

Mais en même temps … Ils s'en fichaient. Tellement que c'était presque frustrant. Mais ça se voyait, à leurs yeux quand on avait des photos d'eux deux en-dehors de chez eux, qu'ils s'aimaient. Et qu'ils savaient que ce serait plus fort que tout.

Après un an, ils sont devenus des … Icônes. L'amour parfait, deux personnes simples et belles qui s'étaient trouvées et avaient un amour qui dépassait tout. Ils ne se sont jamais pliés sous la pression de la célébrité, n'ont ni cherché à se cacher, ni à s'afficher.

C'était tellement surprenant, mais en même temps … Venant d'une personne aussi impressionnante que Nicolas, ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça. Et Éléana a l'air d'être parfaite, elle prend parfois des photos quand elle croise des fans de Nicolas, sans que ça ne la dérange. Elle a toujours un sourire adorable, semblant à la fois gênée que des gens veuillent prendre une photo avec elle, mais aussi ravie de pouvoir parler avec des personnes qui admirent son petit-ami.

Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais j'ai toujours voulu lui parler. Parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui peut parler de Nicolas de la meilleure manière qui soit, c'est bien elle. Je le sais parce que les fans qui prennent des photos avec elle le racontent toujours sur twitter, facebook …

Ça me manque aussi, ça. Les réseaux sociaux.

Bon, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de les utiliser dans ma situation, mais j'ai toujours apprécié pouvoir avoir des nouvelles des personnes avec qui tu ne parles pas forcément tout le temps. C'est rassurant.

Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça a dû être le jour où Nicolas a été porté disparu …

Il a tellement de fans, j'en connais quelques uns avec qui je discute sur des réseaux sociaux, et ils sont toujours tellement heureux quand on a des nouvelles photos de lui, une nouvelle chanson … Leurs réactions donnent chaud au cœur à chaque fois. Même quand il n'y a rien, c'est un bonheur de voir cette bonne entente qu'il y a entre nous tous. Cette solidarité quand l'un d'entre nous ne va pas bien, cet amour envers les autres … Sans même que Nicolas n'ait à faire quelque chose.

J'espère qu'ils se soutiennent tous. J'aurais été tellement mal d'apprendre sa disparition, sans ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Peut-être qu'au final, c'est mieux que je sois avec lui. Ça fait moins mal, je suis capable de faire quelque chose plutôt que d'être enfermée chez moi à ne même pas savoir où il est.

À votre avis, c'est quoi qui fait plus mal entre être la victime, ou faire partie des connaissances de la victime ? Je dirais que c'est la même chose au final. C'est ça qui me donne mal au cœur aussi, de savoir que ma famille puisse ressentir autant de choses que moi alors qu'elles n'ont rien à voir dedans.

Je m'égare.

Je secoue la tête pour revenir sur Terre, et il me regarde avec un air amusé, le coude sur la table et la tête posée sur son poignet.

« What ? » Je rougis, cachant mon visage. Il rigole et je rougis encore plus.

« J'étais en train de te répondre, mais j'ai vu que tu avais décroché. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Non, toi d'abord. Je te dirais après, mais je veux écouter ta réponse. »

Il soupire avec un sourire, faussement outré, et se redresse. Il a finit de manger, et moi j'avais mangé avant, alors ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à venir chercher le plateau. Ils ont déjà repris la trousse à pharmacie – et j'avoue que ça m'a fait peur de savoir que c'était à eux de voir s'ils nous la rendrons ou pas la prochaine fois – et ne nous ont rien donné de plus. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour une douche et de nouveaux vêtements …

« Je la connaissais déjà quand nous étions enfants. Ça on ne l'a jamais dit, parce que – va savoir pourquoi – mon management me l'interdit. » Il hausse les épaules. « L'avantage c'est que ça protège encore un peu plus Éléana, mais c'est un peu étrange … »

« Elle vivait en France elle aussi ? » Il secoue la tête.

« Je l'ai rencontrée en arrivant à Londres. C'était une de mes premières amies, et on est toujours restés très proches. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à commencer à chanter à vrai dire … » Il a un petit rire et des étoiles dans les yeux. J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, que quelqu'un ait des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de moi. « Elle m'a suivie pendant tout ce temps où je me familiarisais avec le fait de chanter devant du monde, mes premiers concerts, mes premiers contrats … Elle vérifiait toujours ce que je signais avant que je ne le fasse. La seule chose qu'elle n'a jamais vérifiée, c'est les associations auxquelles je fais des dons ou je participe. » Il rougit un peu, je trouve ça adorable. « Apparemment, ça c'est mon problème d'après elle. Du coup je fais un peu ce dont j'ai envie, je trouve ça agréable. » Il hausse les épaules à nouveau. « Et c'était amusant, parce que même si c'était étrange et que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait attention à ma carrière comme ça, je ne disais rien. Comme si je comprenais. Et elle s'en fichait, elle ne m'expliquait pas, même si je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir je l'avoue. » Il soupire et son visage tombe un peu. « Et un jour j'ai remarqué que je ne la regardais plus de la même manière. Que je commençais à ressentir des choses pour elle. Alors j'ai commencé à être un peu … Plus tactile ? Disons que je la collais, j'essayais toujours de tout faire pour être avec elle. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a trouvée ' _annoying_ ', » il mime des guillemets, « et qu'elle s'est éloignée de moi. Je n'ai pas compris au début, et ça m'a blessé, alors je me suis mis à faire totalement l'inverse. Un jour elle est partie, me laissant tout seul avec ma carrière, du jour au lendemain. »

Il marque une pause, et je vois les souvenirs revenir par flots dans ses yeux. C'est vrai que je me rappelle d'une période pendant laquelle il était moins … « Présent ». On voyait qu'il avait plus de mal, et qu'il ne gérait plus aussi bien. Mais on lui a montré notre soutien, et je ne sais pas si ça a aidé mais à la fin de chaque concert il nous remerciait, et il paraissait un peu plus en forme.

« J'ai dû me débrouiller par moi-même, et j'ai eu du mal mais grâce à toutes les fans, et tout ce qu'elles faisaient pour moi, » il me regarde dans les yeux et ses yeux brillent à nouveau. J'ai le droit de me dire que c'est pour moi ?, « j'ai pu me reprendre. J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'allais tout arrêter, mais c'était trop important. Alors j'ai repris confiance en moi et je me suis débrouillé, jusqu'à ce que je puisse prendre une pause de plusieurs semaines pour rentrer chez moi.

J'ai enfin pu lui rendre visite, et elle était dans un état tel que … Tu l'aurais vue, elle était dévastée … » La brillance laisse place à une ombre fantôme, comme un mauvais souvenir remontant. « Je m'en suis immédiatement senti coupable. J'aurais dû voir qu'elle allait mal, j'aurais dû pouvoir réagir … » Il soupire et secoue la tête. « En bref, j'ai ensuite compris qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour moi mais qu'elle croyait que je n'en avais pas et qu'elle avait eu mal quand je la collais, parce qu'elle pensait que jamais je ne voudrais d'elle. » Il a un faible sourire. « Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à être ensemble. Et à vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé des problèmes liés à ma célébrité. » Il hausse les épaules. « Alors nous nous en fichons, et c'est pour ça que ça marche entre nous. Ça surprend tout le monde, mais c'est naturel pour nous et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je suis sans voix et tellement admirative pour eux …

« This is a fucking beautiful story. »

Il rit, et rougit encore un peu.

 

**

Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur logique. C'est … Tellement perturbant que je me demande si ce n'est pas le but. Ils sont tellement imprévisibles que c'est ça qui me fait peur. C'est ça leur but, ou est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment tous aussi étranges ? Aussi fous ?

Nous étions en train de parler, après avoir fini de manger, quand le premier garde du corps est rentré, comme d'habitude. Restant aussi muet, il a pris le plateau et a commencé à sortir – nous étions immobiles, de peur de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'énerver – et une autre personne est entrée. C'était la femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui était venue nous apporter la couverture l'autre jour. Hier, peut-être.

Et aujourd'hui, elle nous apportait … Des vêtements. Des VÊTEMENTS.

J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer quand elle les a déposés à la place du plateau, tellement j'étais heureuse. Ce n'était pas une douche, mais c'était déjà tellement …

Elle est restée, et d'un signe de tête nous a demandé de nous déshabiller.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas pudique.

Nous nous sommes retournés respectueusement de l'un et l'autre avec Nicolas, et étrangement, la femme a fait de même. Je me suis rapidement rhabillée, inspirant de bonheur. Et elle est sortie, avec nos vêtements dans les bras, sans un mot de plus.

Pour des vêtements, c'est plutôt basique. J'ai eu un t-shirt blanc et un pull, avec des sous-vêtements et un jean – qui a été tellement compliqué à passer au niveau de mes genoux que j'ai cru que j'allais réellement pleurer, mais de douleur. Même si Nicolas les a soignés un minimum, j'avais tellement mal … C'est comme si le jean appuyait directement sur ma chair.

Mais je fais avec, et ça passe doucement.

Ça fait maintenant quelques heures qu'elle est passée – du moins je crois – et nous sommes allongés, chacun de notre côté, sur le matelas. Étrangement, c'est comme si on avait eu la même envie, le même besoin de solitude au même moment.

Vous savez, ce passage un peu à vide où tu n'as plus envie de parler, mais juste d'être spectateur de ce qui t'entoure. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ici que nous pouvons avoir des distractions, mais ça fait du bien de se poser et de se sentir en phase avec la personne qui nous accompagne, sans avoir besoin de parler.

Je me demande ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire avec Nicolas, s'ils l'avaient kidnappé comme prévu.

Est-ce qu'il aurait été enfermé au même endroit ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été tout seul ?

Imaginez la solitude qu'il aurait ressentie ? Rien que de penser ça, j'ai des frissons et je tremble un peu. Déjà que je me sens mal, mais si j'avais eu à affronter ça toute seule …

Peut-être que c'est ça, la force qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue.

Notre ravisseur disait que je n'étais pas prévue. Quand il a dit ça, j'ai tout de suite pensé au fait que, dans son plan qu'il dit si parfait, j'étais la seule faille. Et que je devais exploiter ça.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire … Je ne sais pas ce que j'apporte réellement au final. Je me suis opposée plusieurs fois, j'ai empêché Nicolas de se faire frapper devant le monde entier … Mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Est-ce que cet espoir que je voulais montrer sera suffisant pour nous faire nous en sortir ?

Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que sans moi, Nicolas serait peut-être plus effondré qu'il ne l'est pour le moment. Et c'est ça qui aurait été le pire : voir son idole tomber à genoux devant un homme fou.

Je suis là pour le relever, et pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ça devrait suffire.

Je rumine toutes ces pensées en jouant avec la fermeture éclaire de mon pull, me demandant comment je pourrais potentiellement l'utiliser comme arme, quand la porte s'ouvre pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui – ça commence à faire beaucoup de visiteurs.

Je me redresse immédiatement, suivie de près par Nicolas qui se rapproche de moi.

La femme de tout à l'heure se glisse à l'intérieur, et elle a les mains vides. Quoique, elle semble tenir quelque chose dans le creux de sa main …

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle après avoir échangé un regard avec le garde du corps qui surveille notre prison, et se plante face à nous.

« Vous. » Sa voix est sèche et ses yeux sont durs, mais je sens quelque chose … Quelque chose qui me dit que ce n'est qu'une carapace. « Tenez. » Elle nous lance ce qu'elle tenait, et je l'attrape de peu. C'est … Une clef ? « Avant de vous emballer, non ce n'est pas la clef de votre porte de sortie. » Elle fait un signe de tête vers un des coins de notre prison. « C'est là-bas que ça ouvre. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. » Puis elle tourne les talons.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, cependant, elle hésite, et finit par se retourner. Nous n'avons toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

« Désolée. »

Et elle sort là-dessus.

Nous échangeons un regard interloqué avec Nicolas, mais la curiosité l'emporte sur la question à laquelle nous n'aurons pas de réponse.

Je me lève rapidement – les courbatures ont soit disparues, soit je ne ressens plus la douleur mais en tout cas je n'ai plus mal – et me dirige vers la fameuse porte, que je n'avais presque pas vue. Elle est en pierre, comme les murs, et ne s'ouvrait pas alors je ne m'étais pas posée plus de questions que ça sur son utilité.

Mais maintenant que j'ai la clef dans la main, je me dépêche et l'ouvre. Nicolas ne dit rien, mais je sens son excitation mêlée à la peur.

Et si c'était quelque chose d'horrible derrière la porte ?

Avant que des scénarios dignes de films d'horreur n'envahissent mes pensées, je me précipite pour ouvrir. Et …

Une salle de bain.

C'est une salle de bain, avec une douche – certes qui ne donne pas envie, elle est pleine de rouille et les rideaux tombent en lambeaux –, un lavabo, un miroir, des savons. Je me précipite vers le robinet pour tester et …

De l'eau en coule.

Je laisse un cri de joie m'échapper et Nicolas me rejoint après avoir vu que la douche fonctionnait. C'est vrai que nous avions des toilettes – pas cachée, en plein milieu de notre prison – et que l'eau fonctionne dedans, mais la peur que ce soit une fausse joie avait été tellement grande que nous sommes plus que rassurés.

Enfin nous allons pouvoir nous laver …

 

**

Je n'avais jamais pris une douche aussi agréable. Pouvoir enfin se laver après tant de jours, quel bonheur …

J'ai passé une dizaine de minutes sous la douche, à apprécier l'eau descendant sur mon corps, dans mes cheveux, ignorant le petit avertissement dans mon ventre qui me rappelait que, peut-être, je n'en aurais pas indéfiniment. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté, alors j'ai profité.

Pourtant au moment de me frotter le corps … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois que j'avais encore mal, que je me sentais tellement sale, et que je me souvenais des coups qu'il m'avait portée, et je n'arrivais pas à regarder mon corps parce que je savais quelles blessures j'allais y trouver …

Je me suis mise à frotter de plus en plus fort sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes bras, frottant de toutes mes forces, me griffant, haletant sous la douche parce que ça me faisait mal.

Et je ne me serais pas arrêtée, si Nicolas n'était pas rentré dans la salle de bain après avoir toqué, s'inquiétant sur le temps que ça me prenait de me laver. J'ai dû mettre plus de dix minutes, en fait.

Il est entré après que je n'aie pas répondu quand il toquait, et quand il m'a vue roulée en boule, en pleurs dans un coin de la douche, il s'est précipité vers moi.

Et depuis, il me serre dans les bras. Il ne m'a lâchée que pour me permettre de me sécher et de m'habiller, mais il faisait en sorte de toujours avoir un contact avec moi pour ne pas que je panique à nouveau. Après s'être assuré que je ne tremblais plus, il m'a serrée à nouveau et m'a amenée sur le matelas, où je me suis endormie au bout d'un certain temps.

La lumière est toujours là, et toujours la même, mais on s'habitue, alors elle n'empêche plus autant de dormir. Elle empêche seulement d'avoir assez de repos.

Je me suis rapidement réveillée, au son de la porte qui s'ouvre – il n'est pas si fort que ça, mais puisqu'il inspire l'appréhension, il paraît bien plus bruyant. Je pense que Nicolas ne s'était pas vraiment endormi. Il est assis à mes côtés, notre position chaque fois que du mouvement se fait entendre à l'extérieur, et il commence à se lever en voyant que ce n'est nul autre que … Notre ravisseur, qui entre avec un air enjoué.

« Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! » Il envoie ses mains faire des gestes incompréhensibles dans l'espace, comme s'il était le prestataire d'un grand spectacle pour enfants.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Mais je prends sur moi et je parviens à me lever à mon tour, avec un soupir. J'envoie ma conscience se cacher dans un coin inatteignable de mon esprit pour pouvoir lui faire face, et passe sur pilote automatique. Mon corps me fait moins mal quand je suis comme ça.

Il parle mais je ne l'écoute pas, laissant mon regard se balader derrière lui. Un des gardes du corps, celui qui m'a frappée, est entre la porte et la sortie. Mes jambes me démangent de courir mais je me retiens de toutes mes forces. Ça ne servira qu'à me faire tuer. Et je n'en ai pas envie, je crois.

J'observe et j'imagine, ce que ce serait, si je pouvais avoir le cran et la force de sortir d'ici. Est-ce que nous sommes dans les montagnes ? Dans la mer, peut-être, perdu au fin fond d'un océan ? Ou est-ce que nous sommes simplement dans un vieux hangar abandonné, une vielle maison, réaménagés pour nous tenir en captivité ?

Même si je parvenais à sortir d'ici, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas faire deux pas dehors sans me perdre, ou me faire descendre. Ça m'enlève tout espoir et j'ai envie de pleurer d'un seul coup. Mais je secoue la tête, me force à rester concentrée, et tends les mains machinalement quand ils nous présentent les menottes.

Je crois avoir compris vaguement que la raison pour laquelle nous avons eu ce jour – ou ces jours ? – de 'repos' parce qu'ils avaient des _« choses à régler »_. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'imaginer que c'est parce que quelqu'un nous avait repéré et qu'ils devaient brouiller les pistes ?

Ma tête reste dans le flou, je ne veux plus vraiment me forcer à rester concentrée en fait. Je sens le regard de Nicolas, au bras duquel je suis accrochée, qui vient sur moi de temps en temps. L'air de vérifier que je vais bien.

En arrivant devant _la_ porte, je finis par retourner son regard et lui sourire. En même temps je reprends des forces, et je sais que je pourrais leur tenir tête en entrant ici. Parce qu'il y a les caméras derrière cette porte, et que si c'est pour les autres, je suis capable de me tenir debout.

Ils nous font nous asseoir, et c'est comme la dernière fois. Il parle, Nicolas se force à garder la tête haute, et je me dresse entre eux.

Notre ravisseur avait l'air content pour la vidéo de la dernière fois, mais étrangement je sens qu'il n'en était pas satisfait. Son sourire n'était pas aussi grand, et il me lançait des regards mauvais.

J'en ai joué, balançant une remarque au milieu de son speech :

« Ouais, en gros vous avez échoué, » avec un rictus ironique que je ne me connaissais pas. J'étais assise dans une position qui donnait l'impression que j'étais sûre de moi, pleine de vie, de force, et que je voulais lui montrer que je ne me laissais pas faire.

Son visage s'est contracté, il a fait un signe à un de ses _big guys_ , qui m'a soulevée comme si je ne pesais rien, m'a poussée violemment jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un mur – presque sans grimacer, mais un peu quand même –, avant de me faire me placer au milieu de la salle.

J'ai haussé un sourcil de manière insolente, il m'a frappée au ventre.

Mon souffle s'est coupé un moment, et avant que je n'aie pu le reprendre il m'a prise les mains pour les mettre au-dessus de ma tête. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il fait, il les attache à une petite chaîne qui tombe du plafond.

Je croise le regard de Nicolas, qui blêmit au fil des secondes, puis celui de notre ravisseur, qui semble … S'amuser comme un fou.

Il trépigne d'impatience sur sa chaise, riant, rappelant aux techniciens de « ne surtout rien rater ». Comme un gosse. Un gosse terrifiant.

Quand je suis … 'Installée', le garde du corps le regarde et il lance :

« C'est partiii, amusez-vouus ! »

Et il part dans un fou rire.

Toujours sans expression – hormis un léger sourire que j'ai vu se dessiner malgré lui –, l'homme me regarde dans les yeux avant de sortir …

Un … Fouet ?

Ma respiration se bloque avant de s'accélérer, mon cœur bât à cent à l'heure, mes genoux me lâchent – heureusement je suis attachée, et ça ne se voit pas. Je tremble de tout mon corps mais je me reprends rapidement, gardant un visage presque impassible.

Je fais mine de rire, ma gorge se serrant immédiatement.

« Quoi, vous allez vraiment utiliser ces méthodes moyenâgeuses ? »

Étrangement, ma voix est posée, calme et pleine d'ironie. Comme si je n'étais pas affectée de ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux. C'est tellement surprenant que même notre ravisseur s'arrête de rire. Il me fixe avec ses yeux mauvais, je lui réponds par un rictus amusé et il aboie à son garde du corps de s'y mettre.

Je laisse un rire m'échapper, et garde les yeux ouverts, fixés dans ceux de mon bourreau.

Qu'il me torture va, je lui montre dans les yeux ce que je ressens.

Il se déplace pour aller dos à moi, je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Les tremblements de mon corps n'atteignent pas mon cerveau et je parviens à garder cet air impassible.

Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller.

Si je me le répète assez de fois, je pourrais oublier tout le reste.

Ça va aller.

Ça va -

Le premier coup est tellement puissant que je retiens mon cri de peu. Ma tête part en arrière, je ferme les yeux, mon dos est en feu. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux, je me mords la lèvre pour retenir tout ce qui est en moi et veut exploser.

Le deuxième arrive tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de m'y préparer. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, et un long gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que je me mords de plus en plus la lèvre. Mon dos chauffe, je sais que mon pull commence à se déchirer.

J'ai tellement mal avec deux couches, je me demande comment j'aurais pu résister si je n'avais rien eu …

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, à ma plus grande horreur, notre ravisseur le remarque.

« Dis-moi, Loïc, et si tu lui retirais ses vêtements ? » Et il a un rictus tellement, tellement mauvais que ma rage se réveille, le feu en moi prend toute la place. « Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous faire plus part de sa … Réaction. »

Le dit-Loïc obéit, en … Arrachant mon pull. Avec mon t-shirt. Au niveau de mon dos. Tellement violemment que je me prends un coup et je laisse un cri de surprise m'échapper.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de question qu'il est reparti, et le troisième coup me déchire de toutes les façons possibles.

Et pourtant, la douleur est telle que … Elle aurait dû me donner envie de hurler, de me débattre, de pleurer, et plein d'autres chose … Mais elle m'annihile de toutes mes forces. Tout simplement.

Je ne ressens plus rien dans mon corps, et je me laisse tomber, mes poignets attachés me retenant. Je suis sûre que ça aussi, ça m'a laissé une marque.

Et à l'intérieur, je déconnecte. Peut-être que j'ai perdu le fonctionnement de mon corps, qui sait.

Toujours est-il que … Je ris.

Je ris en regardant notre ravisseur dans les yeux.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? » Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres et je sens le quatrième coup me frapper. Mais je ne réagis pas, et je me laisse partir en fermant les yeux.

Je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas mal.

Je n'ai -

Un nouveau coup me coupe le souffle.

Mais je rouvre les yeux et je fixe la caméra en face de moi.

Je mets toute ma force dans mon regard, et je ne la quitte pas des yeux quand un autre coup retentit. Je ne flanche pas, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ne grimaçant qu'un petit peu.

_« Vous voyez, je peux le supporter. Ne cédez pas à cet homme. »_

Et il arrête, me détache, notre ravisseur prononce quelques mots que je n'entends pas, Nicolas vient pour me soutenir quand les caméras sont éteintes, et je m'effondre dans ses bras.

Il tremble de partout, ou alors c'est moi qui tremble, ou les deux.

« Alors, vous avez perdu votre langue ma chère amie ? » La voix de notre ravisseur est plus proche que je ne le pensais, et je n'ai qu'à lever la tête pour le voir. J'ai envie de lui cracher dessus.

Alors je lui crache dessus.

Je me prends un coup de poing qui me fait tourner la tête, mais je ne regrette pas. Au contraire, je souris sous mes cheveux qui me tombent dans les yeux.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la salle, soutenue par Nicolas qui a du mal à me tenir avec les mains attachées, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, que je perds connaissance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	6. Le calme ...

Je me réveille dans ses bras, alors que Nicolas me serre fort. Il a réussi à éviter de me faire mal – allez savoir comment, vu l'état de mon dos. Et … Il tremble. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il pleure …

Je me redresse un peu, il relève la tête en me regardant. Nous sommes allongés sur le matelas, j'ai du mal à reprendre vraiment conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je sais où je suis, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là, et pourquoi je suis encore en vie avec la manière dont mon dos me lance. C'est comme si ma chair était exposée, comme si je n'avais plus rien pour me protéger des courants d'air, du frottement des tissus sur ma peau …

Je suis à l'agonie mais je ne parviens pas à l'exprimer.

Peut-être que la douleur est parfois tellement importante qu'on ne peut plus l'exprimer. J'ai juste envie de pleurer comme un gros bébé, mais je ne peux pas, je dois aider Nicolas.

Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure …

« Hey … »

Mais il secoue la tête en voyant mes yeux compatissants et … Me repousse. Doucement, bien sûr, mais il m'écarte de lui et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a peur, qu'il est en colère, qu'il a mal lui aussi …

«  Why did you have to do this ? Tell me, 'cause I don't understand, I don't fucking understand why you had to do that ! Why didn't you just shut up, why did you answered him ? Did you see what he – what They did to you ?  » Il a des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues et j'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi, parce que j'ai mal, et que ce n'est pas juste qu'il me dise ça, ce n'est pas juste qu'il me crie dessus comme ça … Moi je fais des choses, et lui il doit juste me réconforter, il ne doit pas s'opposer à mes décisions …

Mais il continue et il se met à devenir hystérique, des sanglots se coinçant dans sa gorge, il se met à se tirer les cheveux, et je ne sais plus quoi faire, je veux juste qu'il me berce et me dise que tout ira bien, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et ne me lâche plus jamais …

Ses yeux sont remplis de larme et de peur.

Je laisse quelques gouttes perler du coin de mes yeux, je me replie sur moi-même, quittant tout contact avec lui. J'ai le droit d'agir comme un bébé, d'accord ? J'ai mal, j'ai peur, je suis fatiguée, je suis blessée, j'en ai marre, je suis un bébé.

« Stop yelling at me ! » Il s'arrête, s'essuie les yeux, me fixant toujours.

« But I'm scared, okay ? I'm scared because he hit you so hard, I thought he was going to kill you … » Et il éclate en sanglots.

Mais cette fois-ci, il me reprend dans ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces, comme tout à l'heure.

Alors je pleure aussi, parce que moi aussi j'ai peur et que je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

 

**

Après cette crise de larmes, qui nous a fait autant de bien que de mal – Nicolas me touchait parfois le dos en me prenant dans ses bras, et ce n'est toujours pas très confortable (notez l'ironie) –, la femme des jours précédents est entrée et nous a déposé à nouveau de quoi me soigner.

Comme si c'était prévu, il y avait des bandages et des désinfectants adaptés à mes blessures. Comme si elle savait ce dont j'avais besoin.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu depuis le début de donner des coups de fouet à Nicolas ?

Je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant. Jamais je ne les laisserais le toucher. Plutôt mourir – et c'est bien parti. Pardonnez mon humour noir, on dit que ça aide quand on est dans ce genre de situations.

Alors Nicolas m'a demandée de m'asseoir dos à lui, il m'a délicatement déshabillée – j'ai eu droit à d'autres vêtements, en même temps que la trousse à pharmacie – et s'est mis à la tâche sans un bruit.

J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de faire en sorte que mon esprit quitte mon corps quelques instants pour ne pas entendre les réactions de Nicolas. Mais je n'ai pas pu ne pas entendre quand il a retenu sa respiration en découvrant l'état de mon dos la première fois.

Une larme m'a échappée, mais c'était la seule.

J'ai serré les dents tout le long, forçant mon corps à se taire, le suppliant de me laisser tranquille. C'est tellement douloureux …

Je retiens mes cris de douleur, agrippant de toutes mes forces le matelas dans mes poings. Mais sans rien de vraiment concret à serrer, je finis par me rentrer les ongles dans la paume et c'est encore plus douloureux. Je ne sais même pas si ce genre de choses me permet d'oublier l'autre douleur …

Nicolas finit par le remarquer, et il s'arrête dans ses gestes pour me prendre la main. Il sourit faiblement, tristement, et se relève avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais je ne peux même pas m'y intéresser tant tout mon dos me lance.

Il est rapidement à nouveau à mes côtés, et il se penche même pour embrasser ma tempe.

Un tel geste affectif me réchauffe tout à coup le cœur, et le sourire que je lui lance est enfin un vrai. Il me sourit en retour, plus faiblement, mais je sens qu'il est heureux de me voir comme ça, même si ça n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde.

Je baisse les yeux vers ses mains, et vois ce qu'il m'a ramenée : deux des gants qui sont à notre disposition pour la douche – ne me demandez pas pourquoi on a eu droit à ça, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas leur logique …

Son regard est triste mais je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas faire de commentaire.

C'est un peu comme hier, quand il m'a récupérée sous la douche. Il m'a proposée un autre moyen pour éviter de me faire du mal tout en m'aidant à passer au-dessus de tout ce qu'il nous arrive, sans faire d'autre commentaire.

Parfois je me demande s'il a toujours été vraiment heureux, pour de vrai, sans le montrer à la caméra. Même quand il me racontait pour les jours où ça a été dur avec Éléana, il ne disait pas comment il a géré sa tristesse. Je me suis toujours demandée où était sa faiblesse …

Mais je ne veux pas le pousser, alors je le garde pour moi. C'est personnel, je ne veux pas le braquer, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il en parle s'il n'en a pas envie.

Je retiens ma respiration quand il se remet derrière moi pour continuer son travail, et ferme les yeux. Mais ses mains sont douces et bien que mon dos me lance, il ne se déchire plus et la douleur devient supportable. J'expire doucement, soulagée de ne plus recevoir de pics de douleur.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il se redresse pour récupérer les bandages dans la trousse, et me demande de l'aider pour les faire passer autour de moi. Je me lève – en tanguant seulement un tout petit peu – et il passe autour de moi.

Je n'ai plus mal maintenant.

(Enfin j'essaie d'y croire.)

Une fois mes soins terminés, la femme revient et nous dépose notre repas en même temps.

C'est fou ce que j'ai faim …

Et ça doit se voir, parce que plusieurs fois Nicolas me propose de partager sa part. Je refuse, bien entendu, et il insiste, bien entendu. Je finis par rire.

« Fuck off, I'm not the only one starving here … »

Quand je vous disais pour l'humour noir …

Et il rit aussi, et on se regarde, et on s'arrête, mais je l'empêche de repartir dans sa tristesse.

« Do you think you could sing something to me ? »

Il s'arrête, et son regard monte vers mes yeux. Il me fixe quelques instants, et je vois quelque chose changer dans son regard. Une petite lueur se rallume, et c'est comme s'il étincelait.

Vous savez, cette petite sensation qui vous donne chaud à l'intérieur du ventre, celle qui vient de nulle part, qu'on ne comprend pas vraiment mais qui fait du bien ? Je la ressens m'envahir le cœur et je souris, parce qu'il sourit lui aussi et je rougis.

Parce que c'est toujours mon idole, et qu'il commence à me chanter une chanson.

Genre, à moi toute seule. À MOI. Toute.seule.

Si nous n'étions pas dans de telles conditions, j'aurais hurlé.

Mais la fan hystérique qui est en moi a dû se calmer avec tout ça, parce que je me contente d'absorber ses paroles et de les laisser m'envahir dans tout le corps, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas louper un seul des traits de son visage. Je pourrais me rejouer ces images jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans m'en lasser, si c'était possible.

Une émotion immense s'empare de moi alors que sa voix prend de plus en plus d'assurance, et nous nous asseyons côte à côte, et il chante en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me demande si Éléana ressent aussi ce genre de choses quand il chante pour elle – parce que je suis sûre qu'il chante pour elle.

Je me perds dans son regard et laisse quelques larmes m'échapper. Mais ça va, parce que ce ne sont que des larmes d'une émotion un peu trop forte qui déborde de ma poitrine, pas des larmes de peur, de douleur ou de tristesse.

_When I see your eyes, the only thing I can feel is your love._

_How can you love so much?_

_How can you be this open to everybody else?_

_The world said to me that when you love too much, you're hurt._

_But in your eyes,_

_I see it,_

_Your love can be infinite._

 

**

J'évite chaque jour le plus possible le miroir de la salle de bain chaque fois que je me retrouve devant lui. C'est quelque chose qui me fait peur, de pouvoir me voir à nouveau, et comme tout ce qui fait peur, on essaie de l'ignorer. Et c'est facile, parce qu'il suffit de lui tourner le dos, et de fermer les yeux quand je me lave les mains ou les dents – avec les doigts parce qu'on n'a quand même pas de brosses à dents, mais c'est une satisfaction qui est mieux que ne rien faire.

Chaque jour, je passe devant, je l'ignore, obéissant à ma peur. Je me dirige immédiatement dans la petite douche après avoir retiré mes vêtements, et je soupire de bonheur en sentant cette eau juste un poil trop froide me caresser la peau. J'ai appris à ne pas me plaindre, et je pense que je peux déjà être heureuse de ce que j'ai. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fille pourrie-gâtée.

Je me demande comment Nicolas se sent, intérieurement, lui.

Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil que moi, parce qu'il ne venait pas du même monde que moi. Il n'a pas les mêmes pensées que moi, non plus. Je me demande à quoi il pense, quand il est seul.

Ce sont des choses que j'ai toujours voulu lui demander, bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent. Avant c'était concernant la vie de tous les jours, aujourd'hui …

J'aimerais juste savoir comment il fait pour gérer avec ses émotions, lui.

J'arrive à ignorer mes peurs, mais lui, est-ce qu'il en a ? Sûrement. Mais comment il les vit ?

Je pense que j'ai le droit de lui poser ces questions.

J'en ai d'autres, j'en ai toujours tellement. J'ai peur qu'il me trouve trop intrusive, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer avec la seule personne qui partage sa vie dans de telles conditions … Peut-être que je devrais attendre.

Mais est-ce que nous serons encore en vie dans quelques jours ? Qui me dit qu'on ne va pas se faire exécuter demain ?

Étrangement, je ne ressens plus de peur en pensant ce genre de choses. C'est peut-être parce que je ressens le déchirement de mon dos revenir par vagues quand je détache mes bandages un à un, et que je me dis que, ne plus rien ressentir, ça ne me ferait pas trop de mal …

Je grimace mais retiens mes cris de douleur. Je n'ai plus envie que Nicolas me regarde tristement, je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer que je souffre, sinon il va avoir mal lui aussi. Je ne sais absolument pas si agir comme ça est réellement une bonne idée ou pas, mais je sens que ça me donne un peu plus de forces, de volonté de tenir, si c'est pour lui.

C'est vrai que penser aux autres plutôt qu'à soi est une force énorme. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, il me semble. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la chanson de Nicolas de l'autre jour, et je me mets à la chantonner. Ça aussi, ça me donne de la force. Et rien qu'à voir sa tête à la fin de la chanson, je sais qu'à lui aussi ça a fait un bien fou. Je souris rien que d'y penser.

Je frissonne en fermant le robinet, attrapant rapidement le gel douche à la vanille auquel on a droit, et m'en verse une petite quantité dans la main – encore une fois, nous ne savons pas du tout à quoi nous aurons droit, ni combien de temps nous passerons ici. Autant économiser, non ?

Je me frotte délicatement la peau, prenant bien soin à ne pas laisser mes pensées divaguer pendant que je me lave – pas question de me retrouver à nouveau dans la même position que la première fois que j'ai pris cette douche. Je sais que Nicolas aussi y pense encore, parce qu'à chaque fois que je sors il fait mine d'avoir « juste attendu que je sorte pour aller chercher quelque chose ». Il passe chacune de mes douches assis au pied de la porte, à écouter distraitement ce que je fais, pour pouvoir agir dès qu'il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est pour ça aussi que je chantonne, comme ça je lui montre que tout va bien.

Je prends mon temps pour nettoyer ce que je peux atteindre de mes blessures, grimaçant quand même. Après ma douche, je vais à nouveau avoir droit à une séance de soins, je le sais très bien, alors je grimace un peu plus. C'est pas vraiment toujours la joie …

Je finis par me laver le visage, frottant assez fort sans trop en faire, et soupire de bien-être. Si je n'avais pas les douches pour me changer les idées, comment ce serait …

Une fois rincée, je sors en attrapant une serviette au passage, et évite soigneusement le miroir en me rinçant. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de voir mon corps en m'essuyant, et je reste fixée sur mes genoux – c'est la partie de mon corps la moins amochée, maintenant. Celle qui a commencé à cicatriser, et qui ne me fait plus si mal.

Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que nous sommes ici – d'après le nombre de repas que nous avons reçus, du moins. Mon estomac continue de se plaindre, et je tente par tous les moyens de le faire taire, même si je ressens de plus en plus mon corps s'affaiblir. C'est une des choses les plus dures, ici.

La deuxième, c'est quand notre ravisseur décide de nous faire une petite visite surprise et qu'il s'amuse à me torturer. – même si j'avoue que parfois, je l'ai cherché –

Pour la troisième … Le matelas ? Je veux dire, c'est bien de ne plus être sur le sol, et d'avoir une petite couverture, mais … Franchement, dormir les lumières allumées, à se serrer sur un matelas une-place-et-demi, ce n'est pas non plus le plus agréable. Mais c'est vivable, alors je ne m'en plains pas.

Ce qui commence à être dur aussi, c'est l'ennui. Il n'y a rien à faire ici, rien d'autre que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe avec la peur au ventre, tout en souhaitant que rien ne se passe. Étrange sensation, mais ça se comprend quand dans les seuls moments où on peut quitter notre prison, on est envoyés dans l'autre pièce, et on se fait tabasser devant des milliers de personnes.

En réalité je n'ai aucune idée de ce que les gens voient de nous. D'après le regard de notre ravisseur parfois, les vidéos se diffusent assez facilement, et touchent des spectateurs de tout âge – c'est lui qui nous l'a dit, juste avant de me faire fouetter pour la deuxième fois. Parce que je lui ai rappelé – pardon – qu'il avait un sérieux problème et que de toute façon, avec les films d'aujourd'hui, ce genre de choses n'auraient pas beaucoup d'impact et que ça allait être pris à la rigolade, surtout si les gens voyaient que je ne souffrais pas tant que ça.

Il n'y est pas allé de main morte ce jour-là.

Je frissonne en me séchant le dos, m'arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Les souvenirs sont encore frais, et même si entre temps j'ai pu manger, dormir et que Nicolas m'a soignée, c'est comme si je venais de les recevoir. Pas vraiment agréable, non …

Les vêtements de rechange auxquels j'ai eu droit aujourd'hui – difficile de remettre un t-shirt déchiré de toutes parts, plein de sang – sont aussi basiques que ceux des autres jours, toujours les mêmes : un t-shirt simple, blanc, un poil trop petit pour moi – donc serré, donc qui appuie sur mes blessure – avec toujours le même pantalon noir, quelconque. Celui-là je le garde toujours.

Les sous-vêtements changent aussi tous les jours – je leur en suis reconnaissante –, en partie parce que mon soutien-gorge devient aussi de plus en plus abîmé quand je reçois des coups.

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour me trouver des vêtements à ma taille, et je me demande vraiment comment ils fonctionnent, pourquoi j'ai droit à ça, pourquoi ils ne m'ont finalement pas laissée mourir le premier jour … Mais je n'aurais jamais de réponses à mes questions, alors je préfère les mettre dans un coin de ma tête et ne plus y penser.

Je ne sais même pas si je veux avoir de réponse.

Une fois sèche, j'enfile mon pantalon et mon soutien-gorge avant de sortir, du rouge aux joues. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligée de me tenir dénudée devant Nicolas pour qu'il me soigne, parce que je ne peux pas du tout, vraiment – j'ai déjà testé, ce qui m'a valu une énième séance de douleurs – mettre de t-shirt sans bandages. Et je suis incapable de les mettre toute seule.

Puis je crois que ça rassure Nicolas, d'inspecter l'état de mon dos avant que je ne mette quoique ce soit. Et, il faut se l'avouer, il est tellement respectueux et attentionné avec moi dans ces moments-là que je ne peux que me sentir à l'aise – oui oui, même dans cette situation, il existe encore quelques instants dans lesquels je peux me sentir bien. J'en ai été la première surprise.

Et bien sûr, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler de ce petit proverbe, cette simple phrase qui prendra peut-être tout son sens par la suite …

_« Le calme avant la tempête. »_

Je me secoue la tête. De toute façon je ne peux rien y faire, même si j'en ai conscience.

Je soupire un dernier coup et finis par ouvrir la porte. Comme à son habitude Nicolas est juste devant, et il prétend avoir oublié une chaussette à l'intérieur de la salle de bain – j'avais omis de préciser que oui, nous avions droit à des chaussettes. Mais seulement deux, alors nous échangions chaque jour pour avoir droit à ce petit plaisir d'éviter d'attraper froid à n'importe quel instant.

Je lui adresse quand même un sourire, qu'il me retourne faiblement, et je vais m'asseoir sur le matelas. Je me sens tellement lasse, et triste tout à coup … Un peu comme une tristesse silencieuse, douce et lancinante. Celles qu'on ne comprend pas toujours, qui ne sont pas vraiment faites pour qu'on les comprenne.

J'en avais aussi, assez souvent,  _avant_ . Mais c'était différent, parce que j'avais juste à prendre mes écouteurs et me plonger dans ma musique pour oublier que la vie, c'était pas si génial que ça. Ici … J'ai l'évidence sous les yeux.  _La vie n'est pas si géniale que ça_ , surtout si on lui enlève toutes les petites choses qui font notre plaisir.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n' ai pas vu le soleil …

Quand Nicolas revient, il comprend tout de suite ce à quoi je pense. Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, mais quoiqu'il arrive, à chaque instant de la journée il paraît savoir ce que je ressens. Il est peut-être télépathe.

Dans tous les cas, il soupire, un peu triste, pour lui-même, et vient m'enlacer un moment. Je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête dans son cou et inspire un peu de bonheur. Ça fait du bien. Il murmure des paroles douces à mon oreille, et c'est un peu comme un début de chanson, qu'il n'aurait pas encore écrite.

« I won't let you fall down, I promise you, cause you got that thing, I know you're strong enough to never let you fall down. »

Oui, bon, c'est définitivement un début de chanson. Ou des paroles d'une chanson que je n'ai jamais entendue, en tout cas. Je rougis un peu et m'enfouis encore plus dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

« If we ever get out of here, would you sing a song to tell everything that happened ? »

Il reste silencieux un moment, et au début je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendue.

Mais en fait, il se met à redire les paroles, mais en chantonnant. Comme s'il … Réfléchissait à cette chanson ?

« You're strong enough, you'll never fall. Cause you've got that thing, and I know you'll never run. »

Je rougis encore un peu.

« Je pense que même si je ne le voulais pas, j'en serais obligé. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais déjà commencé à en écrire une dans ma tête, c'est mon corps qui l'a décidé tout seul … » Je pouffe en me détachant un peu de lui pour pouvoir parler.

« Comment c'est possible, ça ? »

Il rigole lui aussi, un petit peu.

« Apparemment, avec moi. » Et il hausse les épaules, avant de chanter un peu plus distinctement ce que son …  _Corps_ a écrit pour lui. Et je rigole un peu, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Et vu son sourire, le sien aussi.

Il finit par se placer derrière moi, et il applique de la pommade sur les blessures les plus profondes. Je siffle de douleur mais parviens à tout garder pour moi, tentant d'éviter de me mordre les lèvres – elles sont assez amochées comme ça, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû le faire pour réprimer mes cris.

Mais ça va, c'est de moins en moins dur. Je crois que mon cerveau s'habitue à la douleur, et que ça le fatigue lui aussi de m'envoyer tous ces signaux qui veulent dire  _« Attention, ça fait mal, c'est mauvais, écarte-toi de là ! »_ , parce que bon, pour se l'avouer, c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible comme réaction, d'après un corps humain.

C'est peut-être juste mon corps qui est détraqué.

Je soupire longuement une fois que Nicolas a fini d'enrouler le bandage autour de ma taille, et lui me sourit doucement. Mais il voit que j'ai toujours cette tristesse, un peu enfouie au fond de moi, et il a un regard triste avant de baisser les yeux. C'est bizarre, alors j'essaie de lui faire relever le menton pour lui dire que ce n'est rien, que je vais bien, mais …

« There is something I must tell you. »

J'ai un petit mouvement de recul. Je n'aime pas ce ton qu'il a, je n'aime pas cette culpabilité qu'il a dans les yeux.

« Nick, I'm fine, okay ? It's not your fault, and it will never be. Why do you seem so … Guilty ? »

Il soupire, et ses lèvres tremblent. Il semble tellement … Tellement mal. Comme si quelque chose lui bouffait les entrailles.

« Of course it's my fault. » Et avant que je puisse lui couper la parole à nouveau, il enchaîne rapidement. « I know why I got kidnapped, and I should have told you since I understood. » Je fronce les sourcils.

« What do you mean ? »

Il ouvre la bouche.

Mais je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire, parce qu'à ce même moment, la porte de notre prison s'ouvre, sur notre ravisseur, plus heureux que jamais.

« Bonjouur mes petits amiis ! J'ai une sur-prise pour vouus ! » Et il se met à chantonner, et des frissons d'horreur me parcourent le corps.

J'échange un regard avec Nicolas, qui a blêmi lui aussi.

Ce genre de choses n'annoncent jamais rien de bon, du tout …

En me relevant, je me rappelle cependant de ce que Nicolas devait me dire juste avant alors je parviens à lui glisser discrètement, pendant que le garde du corps nous passe les menottes :

« What did you have to tell me ? »

Mais son regard reste fixé droit devant et je sais que je ne pourrais rien tirer de lui. Il doit penser que c'est trop risqué, avec notre ravisseur pas très loin de nous, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément une très bonne idée.

Je me fais jurer de penser à lui demander en rentrant, après cette … « Séance ».

 

**

Si j'avais su …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je me relis, je découvre des choses dont je ne me rappelais plus. Je pense que je vais relire cette histoire une fois que je l'aurais postée en entier. J'aurais presque autant de choses à découvrir que vous.  
> Merci de me lire. (Pour ceux qui verront ce message.)


	7. ... Avant la tempête.

Je ne peux plus parler.

Je ne peux plus rien dire.

_I wanna scream, I wanna shout …_

Ou alors, c'est que je ne le veux plus.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne veux pas penser de toute manière. J'ai trop mal, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie de m'arracher les entrailles et de mourir consumée sur place tellement j'ai mal. Mon corps va exploser. Ma tête va exploser. Je crois que j'en ai même envie.

Je ne vois plus rien autour de moi, je ne ressens plus rien, c'est le vide total.

Ou pas peut-être, je n'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ? Je n'ai jamais vécu ça et je crois que jamais personne ne pourra savoir pour moi ce que je suis censée faire.

J'attends souvent des gens qu'ils sachent pour moi ce que je dois faire, ce que je suis censée ressentir, ce qu'ils attendent de moi pour me faire une ligne de conduite.

Mais là, maintenant … Personne n'a jamais expérimenté ça, alors personne n'a pu me dire ce que j'étais censée faire, alors je suis complètement perdue.

Et j'ai tellement mal … Mon corps a un frisson qui se répercute dans tout mes membres et ça me donne envie de pleurer de douleur.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant Nicolas sangloter, toujours prostré dans mes bras.

Je me laisse submerger par la scène qui s'est déroulée peu de temps auparavant, et qui nous a plongés dans ce mutisme entrecoupé par les gémissements de douleur, de peur et de tristesse de Nicolas.

 

**

_Quelques heures avant__

Nous sommes assis, comme toujours, dans la salle aux caméras. Mais cette fois-ci … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Je crois que je ressens, au plus profond de moi, que quelque chose ne va pas. Ou que quelque chose va mal se passer.

Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on est enfermés là – du moins d'après mon décompte théorique – et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la manière d'appréhender les actions de notre ravisseur.

Ce qui est clair, c'est que c'est lui qui dirige tout ici. Il ordonne tout et n'importe quoi à tout le monde, que ce soient ses « gardes du corps » ou ceux qui s'occupent des grands écrans, ou encore nous … Et ils obéissent toujours, sans objection, sans remarque, ou même sans expression.

Je me demande parfois – tout le temps – vraiment dans quoi on a été embarqués …

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils lui obéissent autant. Je veux dire, d'eux tous, c'est celui qui se ferait le plus facilement maîtriser : s'il avait fait quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas, ils auraient tous pu l'anéantir en deux minutes, sans efforts. Mais pourtant ils l'écoutent tous, ils sont toujours à faire la moindre chose qu'il dit …

Est-ce que ça leur plaît vraiment tant que ça à eux aussi de le laisser me faire torturer ? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous fous, ou est-ce vraiment ce à quoi les humains sont arrivés ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une généralité de ce que j'ai sous mes yeux ou pas, mais je dois avouer que … Ils sont tellement nombreux … Et tous français, si je m'en tiens au fait que notre ravisseur ne veuille pas faire d'effort pour parler anglais ou quoique ce soit d'autre comme langue – même quand Nicolas ne comprend pas quelque chose, il s'en fiche et l'envoie bouler. Ça ne veut rien dire, bien sûr, qu'ils soient français, mais … Ils sont aussi nombreux et ne viennent que d'un pays, alors comment ça doit être dans le monde entier ? Il y a tant de gens fous que ça ?

Je m'égare, mais je remarque que je le fais de plus en plus souvent. Que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me … « Raccrocher » au moment présent. Un peu comme si mon esprit avait du mal à retrouver mon corps, dans ces moments-là, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, bientôt, il ne le pourra plus du tout …

Ou ne le voudra plus ?

Je n'en peux plus de mes pensées … S'il vous plaît, divertissez-moi, faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que j'arrête d'être seule un instant …

Je crois que c'est quand mes pensées deviennent bien trop importantes comme ça que je deviens plus chiante que d'habitude. Parce que c'est tellement fort, dans ma tête, que je me mets à … Faire n'importe quoi. J'embête tous les gens qui m'entourent en leur faisant toutes les petites choses énervantes qui leur donnent envie de m'envoyer bouler. Je suis bruyante, je saute partout, je leur raconte toutes les choses inutiles et inintéressantes que je connais … Parce que je veux juste faire taire ce que j'ai dans ma tête.

Le pire, c'est que ce genre de choses peuvent arriver … N'importe quand. Peu importe le contexte, la situation, si mon esprit a décidé de partir en couille, il part et c'est tout.

Là en l'occurrence, je crois qu'il est complètement … _Fucked up_ , si je puis dire.

Alors, au lieu de rester sage et calme comme je l'aurais dû en sentant que ça allait être pire aujourd'hui, je me suis … Déchaînée. À envoyer des pics à tout le monde, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais.

Résultat, ça a été encore pire. Parce que je l'ai remis de mauvaise humeur. Et que même s'ils avaient déjà prévu de me faire du mal, j'ai senti qu'ils allaient faire encore pire.

« Quoi, vous croyez me faire peur avec votre faux air heureux, genre 'Je suis plus fort que tout, je me prends pour le roi du monde ? », suivi d'un faux rire. « Vous me donnez envie de vomir. », suivi d'une claque puissante sur la joue gauche.

Et ça ne m'a pas arrêtée.

« Tais-toi. » Je ris.

« Et comment vous comptez me faire taire, exactement ? En me fouettant encore une fois ? Z'avez pas remarqué que ça servait à rien ? Je m'en fous totalement, ça ne me touche pas et vous le voyez bien. »

C'est là que son sourire revient.

Son rictus mauvais, plutôt.

« Te fouetter ? Oh, ça non. » Il fait un signe de tête pour que les caméras commencent à tourner. Je me redresse un peu, évitant clairement le regard de Nicolas – qui me priait de loin d'arrêter et de me taire depuis le début – pour ne pas me dégonfler.

« Nous avons prévu de passer au niveau au-dessus aujourd'hui. » Il ne perd rien de son sourire, au contraire, se met même à rire, avant de commencer son speech habituel en fixant une des caméras. Je ne l'écoute même pas.

Je finis par glisser un regard à Nicolas, qui me supplie, semblant tellement effrayé. _« Je sais, moi aussi je le sens. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va perdre. »_

Mais on n'y peut rien, alors à quoi bon essayer de l'éviter ? Le mieux à faire, c'est de l'accepter, et avec classe.

De toute façon, on mourra tous un jour, et on le sait. Au lieu d'en avoir peur chaque jour, il faut apprécier d'être en vie, et attendre posément qu'elle arrive à nous. Sans pour autant la précipiter. Elle viendra quand elle viendra, et c'est tout.

Alors j'attends la tête haute que ce qu'il a préparé vienne à moi, parce que je ne peux plus y échapper. Et je crois que la moindre des choses, c'est de montrer à ceux qui verront cette vidéo que je n'ai pas peur, et que nous sommes capables de survivre aux pires choses.

Même si c'était encore pire que je ne l'avais imaginé.

 

**

Ils m'ont envoyée des chocs électriques.

Une fois que notre ravisseur a terminé son discours, il m'a faite asseoir sur une sorte de … Fauteuil … Bizarre. Je me méfiais, bien entendu, mais … Je ne pouvais qu'obéir, alors ça ne changeait rien. Même si j'avais su dès le début ce que c'était, ça n'aurait rien changé, j'aurais peut-être juste perdu mon sang-froid.

Toujours est-il que je me suis assise. Ils avaient dû dissimuler les fils électriques, parce que je n'en ai pas vu. Ils m'ont attachée au fauteuil par les poignets, et les chevilles, et je sentais une vague sensation de claustrophobie s'envahir de moi. J'étais réellement coincée, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Mais ça, bien sûr, pas question qu'ils le devinent.

Alors je me suis à nouveau mise à lui lancer des piques, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Quoi, c'est ça votre surprise ? J'avoue que je ne me serais pas attendue à un tel luxe, mais j'aurais pensé à pire. » Puis je tire légèrement sur mes liens, l'air de vouloir tester leur résistance. « Bon, ça, vous auriez pu éviter, c'est pas très très agréable je l'avoue. Mais le siège est plutôt confortable, » et je soupire d'aise – enfin '' _d'aise_ ''.

Mais il ne perd pas son sourire, et annonce aux caméras que _« C'est maintenant que commencent les choses amusantes_ , avant de faire un signe de tête à un de ses gardes du corps qui fait jenesaisquoi un peu plus loin dans la salle.

Je pense qu'il maîtrisait simplement l'électricité qu'ils allaient m'envoyer.

« Accroche-toi bien, et on verra si tu pourras encore ouvrir la bouche après. »

C'est là, je crois, que j'ai vraiment commencé à avoir peur.

La seconde d'après, un choc immense me traverse le corps et je me tends tellement fort que je sens quelque chose craquer en moi.

Je crie de douleur et de surprise, avant de m'affaisser totalement dans mon siège.

J'ai l'impression que tous mes membres sont en feu, je tremble de toutes parts, j'ai les yeux écarquillés, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté un tel niveau de douleur.

Alors que je commence à respirer à nouveau, une nouvelle vague de choc arrive et je hurle encore plus fort. Quand elle s'arrête, je serre les dents, j'essaie de respirer, de me retenir, mais les larmes de douleurs acides me brûlent les joues. Je ne peux formuler aucune pensée cohérente, je ressens chacun de mes muscles me tirer de partout.

Arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît …

Mais je me retiens de me plaindre, ou de supplier, sachant que ça ne me mènerait à rien. Et je m'étais promis de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses …

C'est tellement dur. Un nouveau choc est envoyé, j'ai l'impression de me désintégrer sur place, je hurle. Je me mords les lèvres, je sens du sang couler de ma bouche, je n'arrête pas, j'ai tellement, tellement mal je n'en peux plus …

Mais je tiens, et je me force encore et encore à ne pas réagir, et je sens ma conscience vaciller, de toute façon je ne peux plus penser, je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que hurler et me forcer à respirer.

Au cinquième choc, je perds brutalement connaissance.

_Suis-je en train de mourir ?_

 

**

Je me réveille seulement quelques secondes après, mais c'est trop tard. Ils ont arrêté, et sont en train de clôturer la vidéo. Je n'ai même pas la force de me redresser, l'écho des chocs courant dans mon corps. J'entends encore le cri de Nicolas dans mes oreilles, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu en m'évanouissant. Peut-être que mon subconscient a pris le relais.

Je suis penchée en avant, mon corps retenu de s'écrouler au sol seulement grâce aux liens sur mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je ne tiens plus rien, ma tête pend et je n'ai pas la force de la redresser. Je ne sais même pas si je peux ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie.

Un sifflement me transperce les tympans, comme de ces sifflements qu'on entend après un bon concert. J'aurais préféré entendre ce sifflement dans ces conditions, plutôt que dans celle-ci …

Je me demande si un jour, je pourrais vraiment assister à un concert de Nicolas.

Ce serait tellement génial. Pouvoir entendre ce sifflement me résonner dans les oreilles pendant toute une journée après. Penser à la magie de ce moment, me remplir le cœur.

C'est étrange que je puisse penser à ça, mais … Je crois que ce genre de pensées me permet de retrouver ma force. Mon cœur se réchauffe, il se remet à battre. Je me battrais pour lui, je me le suis promis. Je ne peux pas baisser les bras si facilement.

Alors je relève la tête, dans un effort ultime, et même si mon corps est pris de soubresauts, je la garde haute. Je ne me suis pas abaissée.

Je crois que les caméras tournent toujours, alors je souffle un bon coup, tremblant de tout mon corps, pour me donner du courage. Je croise le regard de Nicolas qui écarquille les yeux – qui me semblent bien trop rouges à mon goût – et je serre la mâchoire.

_Ne pas flancher, ne pas flancher, ne pas flancher._

Je m'abreuve de son regard, puisant dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler toutes les choses qu'il m'a apportée. Je me souviens du premier jour, quand j'ai entendu sa voix pour la première fois, et suis parcourue cette fois-ci d'un autre genre de tremblement.

C'était il y a si longtemps … Dans un autre monde, je crois. Quand tout était encore joli et coloré, quand les gens me paraissaient encore apaisants. Quand je croyais encore en quelque chose.

J'avais quinze ans, je crois. Je discutais avec une amie, qui me montrait ses musiques – je n'ai d'ailleurs plus aucun lien avec elle, ce qui est un peu triste. Elle m'a parlée d'un _« nouveau chanteur, à peine connu, qui fait des miracles »_. J'ai voulu essayer, curieuse comme toujours.

Ça a été le coup de foudre.

Je n'ai plus jamais été capable de passer une journée sans l'écouter.

Il m'emmenait chaque fois dans ce coin de ma tête auquel je suis incapable d'accéder autrement. Ce coin qui me rend sereine, qui me permet de passer une bonne journée. Ce moment de bien-être qui s'empare de mon corps chaque fois que sa voix résonne quelque part et que j'entends les premières notes de ses chansons …

La chaleur parcourt mon corps de plus en plus, et je me force à me plonger dans tous ces souvenirs que j'ai de ces chansons.

Je parviens à me rappeler de chaque petit son, chaque petite intonation de sa voix dans chacune de ses chansons. Je peux les énumérer toute la journée, sans aucune raison, quand je n'ai envie de rien faire de productif. Je peux les chanter à tue-tête sans en avoir écouté de la journée, que ce soit sous la douche, ou en faisant à manger. Même en lisant. J'ai toujours pu faire deux choses à la fois en écoutant _sa_ voix.

Je me perds dans ces souvenirs, chantant dans ma tête le début de mes préférées.

_We all have this place, where we feel like we're whole finally …_

Quand je me sens enfin pleine de cette chaleur qui me bouffe les entrailles, je parviens à détacher mon regard du sien pour le planter dans les yeux de notre ravisseur.

« Et maintenant, vous comptez faire quoi ? »

Il y a un léger tremblement qui trahit ma voix, mais … J'ai réussi à parler. Et je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que … Je crois qu'eux non plus, et … Mais je cache ma surprise.

Lui, non.

Il écarquille les yeux, presque … Affolé ? Quoi, c'est si surprenant que ça ?

Nicolas aussi, a les yeux écarquillés. Il jette un regard sur le côté, vers l'endroit où se tenait le garde du corps qui m'envoyait les décharges. Je suis son regard, mais je ne comprends toujours pas …

« Achevez-la. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui manque d'écarquiller les yeux.

Mais je sais que montrer ma peur ne servira qu'à me faire tuer, alors j'opte pour un rire. Faible, tremblant, pathétique, mais un rire quand même.

« Quoi, les choses ne vont pas assez dans ton sens comme ça ? Tu préfères t'enfuir au moindre petit obstacle ? Crois-moi mon gars, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir si tu me tues maintenant. »

Bon, dans ma tête, ma phrase ressemblait à ça.

En vrai … Elle était un peu plus entrecoupée par des tremblements, des toussotements – je crois que mon organisme a du mal à tenir le coup – et des moments où un soubresaut me traversait le corps.

Mais peu importe, c'est quand même sorti.

Il me toise, et je le toise en retour, ne lâchant pas son regard.

Intérieurement, je suis brisée. Mais ça, il n'est pas question qu'il le sache.

Il donne finalement un simple signe de tête à un des gardes du corps, qui s'approche de moi, et me fout un coup de poing tellement violent à la tempe que, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je m'écroule à nouveau.

_'Cause you had a bad day …_

 

**

C'est là que je me retrouve.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, comment je me suis retrouvée là.

Mais j'ai l'esprit vide, et le corps de Nicolas gémissant et pleurant contre moi.

Je n'ai même pas la force de le rassurer. De lui montrer que je suis là, que je … Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas bien. Mais que je suis consciente, et que je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Que je tiendrais le coup, que j'en suis capable.

La seule chose dont je ne me sens pas capable, c'est d'y survivre quand je n'en aurais plus l'obligation …

Vous pensez qu'on peut vivre, quand notre seule motivation est de sauver quelqu'un ?

Si je laissais Nicolas tomber ici, je m'en voudrais même dans la mort. Il mérite tellement plus, tellement mieux, il est tellement extraordinaire … Et puis, qui pleurera ma mort si ce n'est ma famille et quelques amis qui s'en remettront facilement ?

Lui, il a une armée de fans à ses pieds. De tous âges, tous genres … Il y a tellement de personnes qui seront touchées de sa mort. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Je ne peux pas permettre un instant de faiblesse de ma part d'être la cause de toute cette souffrance que ça causera.

Je dois tenir.

Mais là, tout de suite, je … Ne suis pas capable de bouger.

J'ai mal partout.

Je ne suis même pas capable de pleurer. Ou de ressentir quoique ce soit, dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas parler.

Si je pouvais sortir de mon corps pour me voir, je suis sûre qu'à ma place j'y verrais une personne morte.

Je suis sûre que c'est ce que Nicolas voit …

Mais je suis tellement incapable de me lever, de lui dire que je suis là …

Il pleure, et ça devrait me toucher, me donner envie de le consoler, d'être là pour lui …

Je ne ressens plus rien. J'ai le cœur qui ne bat plus, du moins je ne le sens plus, mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, et atteint celle de Nicolas.

Il relève les yeux immédiatement, et j'ai les miens entrouverts.

« Mika, are you … Are you awake ? »

Mais je ne peux pas répondre.

J'essaie, pourtant, je me force à au moins ouvrir les yeux, la bouche, à produire le moindre son …

Je n'y arrive pas, et de nouvelles larmes coulent. Je pleure de frustration.

Et bien entendu, il me comprend.

Depuis que je le connais, je n'ai pas vécu un seul moment pendant lequel il ne me comprenait pas. C'est tellement étrange, tellement … Inattendu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me connaissait depuis si longtemps, pourtant …

« Squeeze my hand if you hear me. » Je sens effectivement ma main prise dans la sienne, qu'il serre un peu fort, pour me montrer qu'il est là. Et, oh, ça je peux faire. Je concentre tous mes efforts dans ma main, pour lui affirmer que, oui, je l'entends.

Après quelques secondes, je parviens à lui transmettre ma reprise de conscience.

_Je suis là._

Il le comprend, et son visage s'éclaire un instant.

Mais il redevient sombre le moment d'après, et de nouvelles larmes arrivent dans ses yeux si purs pourtant.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé … »

Il pleure et moi, j'ai envie de lui dire, Mais non, ne sois pas désolé, c'est à eux de l'être, je t'en prie mon ange ne pleure plus, ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ta faute …

Mais je ne peux toujours pas parler, alors je lui presse une nouvelle fois la main, un peu plus fort cette fois, et ses pleurs redoublent.

Ça me déchire tellement le cœur que je retombe dans l'inconscience.

(Ou alors, c'est parce que je viens d'être électrocutée à une intensité proche de 40 mégaAmpères.)

 

**

Je me demande si, à cause d'eux, je pourrais avoir des problèmes cardiaques dans mon futur. Ce sera probablement le cas, qui sait.

Ça fait cinq jours qu'ils m'ont électrocutée.

Depuis, nous sommes retournés trois fois là-bas. Je crois qu'ils s'en fichent, maintenant, de manquer de me tuer. Ils ont recommencé, un peu, moins intensément que la dernière fois.

Je crois qu e je leur ai tous, comme le disait si bien Nicolas,  _« scared the shit out of them »_ .

Apparemment, avec les chocs que j'ai reçus, je n'étais pas censée pouvoir reprendre connaissance. J'aurais dû être immobile pendant deux jours, je n'aurais pas pu parler parce que, même si mon esprit n'a pas été directement touché, ça aurait dû me causer un choc psychologique. Pourtant j'ai réussi à me relever, à parler distinctement, et …

Même s'ils ne savent pas qu'une fois dans la prison, je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit et que je passe mon temps à laisser des larmes silencieuses dévaler mes joues en comptant sur Nicolas pour me parler, me chanter, ou pleurer avec moi, c'est quand même déjà impressionnant – d'après lui. Et d'après leurs têtes, aussi.

Chaque fois qu'ils me voient, c'est comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme.

Les hommes aux ordinateurs me regardent toujours en chuchotant derrière mon dos, et chaque fois que je leur lance un regard – ou notre ravisseur –, ils se taisent.

J'ai même réussi à voir une expression passer sur le visage de tous les gardes du corps, chaque fois que je les regarde dans les yeux. Comme si … Comme s'ils avaient du mal à tout garder à l'intérieur, pour une fois.

Et pour notre ravisseur …

Lui, il me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

Je crois qu'il meurt d'envie de tester des expériences sur moi.

Je crois aussi que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie.

Et moi, et bien … Je n'ai pas conscience de ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Je sais juste que mon esprit est vide, et que je me force à parler et à me redresser quand je suis devant eux ou les caméras, que je garde la tête haute … Mais chaque fois que nous sommes seuls, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis annihilée de toute force, le centre de gravité me paraît plus lourd que jamais et je m'écroule contre le matelas – sans Nicolas, ça aurait été le sol.

Nicolas …

Lui, il passe son temps à me regarder avec cet air de culpabilité. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas la force de lui demander … Mais il est toujours là pour moi, et il chante pour moi parce qu'il sait que ça me réchauffe le cœur, et il me soigne toujours, me câline, prend soin de moi comme si j'étais un bébé.

Il me fait me prendre ma douche – je suis incapable de me tenir debout toute seule plus de trois secondes – et bien que j'aurais dû trouver ça humiliant, et que ça aurait dû me gêner de le laisser me voir nue …

Il m'a demandée, la première fois, parce que je voulais prendre une douche, et je lui ai fait comprendre par jenesais quel moyen. Il hésitait, je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire toute seule.

Alors il a comprit ce que je lui demandais de me faire faire, et il m'a prise dans les bras pour me rassurer, me murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille, m'assurant qu'il ne ferait ça pour moi que si je le veux vraiment et que ça ne lui fera rien. Qu'il me respectera.

Mais ça, je le savais déjà.

Alors chaque jour il me lave, et se lave un peu après, avant de me soigner à nouveau, changeant mes bandages.

La femme de quarante ans qui nous amène toujours nos vêtements et notre trousse à pharmacie vient de plus en plus souvent, et si je ne savais pas que tous les gens ici étaient complètement fous … J'aurais pu croire qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Comme si c'était possible. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je suis toujours aussi naïve … C'est tellement triste pour moi.

Mais elle reste toujours un petit peu sur le pas de la porte, nous observant quand Nicolas prend soin de moi, soupire, et la ferme ensuite. J'aimerais lui demander qui elle est, et pourquoi elle fait ça, elle, parfois.

Je ne peux cependant toujours pas parler, et toute ma concentration est focalisée dans chacun des mes membres qui me broient les os et me donnent envie de vomir, pour les forcer à me porter un minimum – je suis encore capable d'aller aux toilettes toute seule, et ça, c'est le seul bonheur auquel j'ai droit maintenant.

Enfin, ça et le fait d'avoir Nicolas Adams qui me chante dans les oreilles toute la journée avant de m'endormir, ou sous la douche.

Je devrais ne plus me plaindre, et plutôt regarder les bonnes choses auxquelles j'ai droit, non ?

Mais je n'en peux plus …

Parfois, j'aimerais que tout soit fini …

 

**

C'est comme si ce seul petit vœu, seulement une fois formulé, avait déclenché le commencement de tout.

C'est bientôt fini.

 


	8. Breathless.

Les jours ont passé sans que je ne le voie vraiment. Il s'est passé tellement de choses, et à la fois rien, que j'ai l'impression que tout est embrouillé dans mon cerveau. J'ai toujours du mal à parler, mais Nicolas m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, la première fois que j'ai réussi à le lui faire comprendre. Il m'a prise dans les bras et m'a murmurée des mots adorables, me rassurant en me disant que lui, il pourrait parler pour nous, et que ça ne posait aucun problème.

Je crois qu'à partir de trois semaines d'enfermement, on peut se permettre de commencer à être un peu fous.

Je réussis toujours à parler quand nous sommes avec notre ravisseur et ses hommes, mais sinon … Chaque fois que je disparais de leurs regards, c'est comme si je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Alors Nick est là pour me porter dans ses bras, pour me chanter des paroles rassurantes et prendre soin de moi.

Mes blessures ne s'améliorent pas du tout. Je vois bien que ça l'inquiète, vu le nombre de fois où il tente de cacher sa grimace après avoir soulevé mon t-shirt, et vu la douceur avec laquelle il m'aide à me laver, je dois paraître bien plus faible que je ne le montre.

Le pire c'est que … Je n'ai même pas mal.

Enfin, si. Bien sûr que j'ai mal. Mais c'est devenu tellement … Habituel …

Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que je me suis sentie juste bien, sans tout cet engourdissement et ces brûlures dans mon corps. C'est quelque chose que je ressens tout le temps, à chaque seconde de la journée, de la nuit … Je n'ai pas droit à un seul instant de répit. Même la douche, qui avant me donnait vraiment des forces et me permettait de me sentir mieux, n'est plus que … Qu'une façon imagée pour moi d'essayer de me débarrasser de toute cette horreur qui pourrit ma vie. Je sais que si Nicolas n'était pas à mes côtés chaque fois que je me douchais, je serais capable de refaire comme ce premier jour, à me frotter le corps de toutes mes forces pour faire sortir toute cette crasse, qu'ils engrainent dans ma peau, qui habite mon corps et ne le quitte plus jamais …

Mais il est là. Et il le sait, du moins je pense qu'il le sent, alors il reste. Il ne me quitte pas un instant. Il est mon ancre, ce qui m'accroche encore quelques instants à la surface de la Terre et m'empêche de voguer là où je ne pourrais plus retrouver mon chemin.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, mâchant doucement, lentement le repas auquel nous avons eu droit aujourd'hui.

Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai faim …

J'ai envie de quelque chose qui me remplirait enfin l'estomac, quelque chose qui me permette de retrouver un minimum de forces, pour que je puisse faire face et ne plus avoir envie de laisser tomber.

Chaque jour, nous avons droit à une assiette – certes consistante, mais une seule … – composée de riz ou pâtes et viande – froids, bien entendu – avec un morceau de fromage – industriel, sans aucun goût – et du pain. C'est … C'est déjà beaucoup, je le sais bien.

Mais c'est tellement peu …

Parfois j'ai envie de m'arracher le ventre tellement j'ai faim.

Surtout qu'avec leur nouvelle … « Méthode » … Mes muscles travaillent encore plus et ça m'affaiblit, et c'est la raison pour laquelle mon corps ne peut plus me soigner. Je passe mon temps à dormir quand nous sommes dans la prison, livrés à nous-mêmes, parce que c'est la seule façon avec laquelle je peux gagner un minimum d'énergie.

Il me retourne mon regard et me lance un sourire, faible, triste, tremblant, mais un sourire quand même. Un sourire que je ne suis plus capable de lui retourner.

Il soupire, et avant que je ne me mette à pleurer je suis dans ses bras. Il le sent avant moi, et même si je pourrais trouver ça … Gratifiant, je sais très bien que c'est parce que je passe mon temps à le faire.

Les sanglots ne sortent même plus, ce sont seulement des larmes de désespoir, des larmes presque sèches qui coulent parce qu'elles n'ont plus nulle part où aller. Elles débordent de mon corps trop plein de fatigue et de tristesse. Je n'ai même plus de place pour mes larmes …

Il me serre fort, mais pas trop, juste la pression parfaite pour que je sente qu'il est là, qu'il ne partira pas et que je me rappelle que c'est pour lui que je me bats, que c'est pour lui que je suis encore là.

S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre …

Le jour où il ne sera plus à mes côtés, je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver la force de me tenir debout.

 

**

Quand ils viennent nous chercher ce jour-là, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'air, étrangement.

Je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'aie rêvé, cette nuit, ou avec le fait que notre ravisseur ait un sourire mauvais – le même que le jour où ils ont commencé à m'électrocuter.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, je ressens un … Un mélange entre l'espoir et l'appréhension.

L'espoir d'être encore capable de rêver.

Mais l'appréhension qu'il me l'enlève une nouvelle fois.

Je ne dis rien – même si Nicolas a bien vu qu'aujourd'hui je me sentais mieux que les autres jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire – et me plie à leurs demandes comme toujours. Tendre les mains, les laisser les attacher, suivre le couloir, toujours le même depuis le début, m'asseoir sans rien dire au début, un faux sourire comme si je n'étais toujours pas touchée par tout ça, et l'esprit en pause.

Pas question de penser, sinon je vais m'écrouler. Et je me suis jurée de ne pas le faire devant eux.

Mon rêve est encore tout frais dans ma tête, et étrangement, il me redonne une nouvelle envie de me tenir debout. Comme si c'était bientôt fini, comme si on allait pouvoir s'en sortir un jour.

 _Éternelle optimiste_.

Dans cet instant-là, je crois encore qu'il existe cette possibilité que je m'en sorte, et je ne le questionne pas.

Alors je m'en abreuve, et je montre que je suis toujours là, toujours droite, prête à leur tenir tête, absolument pas brisée.

Notre ravisseur annonce qu'il y a une surprise aujourd'hui, et je me contente de lui sourire en lui rétorquant :

« Quoi, encore ? On est gâté en ce moment dites-moi. »

Je me reçois une claque assez puissante pour me faire perdre l'équilibre, mais ça ne m'enlève pas mon sourire.

Je croise le regard de Nicolas en me relevant, qui serre les dents et me supplie de m'arrêter.

_« On a encore le pouvoir de s'en sortir, je te le promets. Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûre qu'on ne s'en sortira pas, je te le promets. »_

C'est étrange, parce que dans ces moments-là, quand je … Quand je lui « parle » dans ma tête, je sens qu'il me comprend par mon regard. Comme si ceux-ci étaient devenus plus forts que nos mots. Par exemple, on peut deviner ce que l'autre pense même s'il dit l'inverse, simplement en plantant notre regard dans le sien.

C'est assez étrange.

Mais en même temps ça paraît juste, alors on laisse faire sans en parler. C'est une des choses du monde qu'on n'explique par forcément, et qui sont même peut-être juste psychologiques, mais on s'en fiche.

Je le lâche du regard pour faire à nouveau face à notre ravisseur qui commence à demander à préparer les caméras, n'ayant pas fait attention à notre échange de regards.

« J'espère que c'était pas ça ta surprise, parce que crois-moi, j'y suis habituée à celui-là. »

Je sens que le garde du corps à mes côtés se tend pour m'en mettre une deuxième, mais notre ravisseur me regarde simplement en soupirant. Comme fatigué par mes remarques.

« Tu sais, je te trouvais amusante au début, et je me disais que grâce à toi nous pourrions avoir plus de choses à explorer. Et ton image était plutôt efficace au début dans la population, mais je suis en train de remarquer que ... » il marque une pause et me fixe dans les yeux. Je déglutis. Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas trop c'est vrai … « Peut-être que tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité. »

Je ne cligne même pas des yeux. J'entends juste Nicolas qui a un sursaut.

« Peut-être que nous devrions t'achever, devant les caméras, parce que d'après mes sources, il semblerait que … Ton image devienne de plus en plus une icône. Les gens reprennent espoir en te voyant tenir tête, et ils se disent qu'eux non plus ne devraient plus plier. Bien sûr, après que nous ayons commencé avec la chaise, ils ont replongé et faisaient pression sur le gouvernement de la bonne manière, mais tu t'es relevée et … Ils recommencent à ne plus vouloir ployer. »

Bien que de telles informations me donnent envie de pleurer de joie et de fierté, je connais très bien ce goût amer auquel tout ça va nous mener. Je sens que Nicolas est prêt à se jeter sur lui – mais je ne suis pas la seule, deux gardes se mettent à ses côtés pour faire barrière de leurs corps et lui montrer qu'il ne pourra rien faire.

« Alors je pense qu'il est temps de détruire cet espoir. » Il fait un signe de tête, et les caméras se mettent en route. Je garde la tête haute, je sais que même si aujourd'hui c'était la fin pour moi, je ne la baisserais pas. Il n'est pas question que ma mort détruise tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. Ils doivent garder espoir, comme je le fais.

« Bonjour à tous chers téléspectateurs, » il commence, avec ce ton enjoué qui m'a donnée envie de vomir la première fois, et qui me donne toujours envie de lui cracher dessus aujourd'hui. « Aujourd'hui, émission spéciale. Car, roulement de tambour … » Il tape sur la table, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. « C'est aujourd'hui que votre héroïne va mourir ! »

Et il éclate de rire.

Et moi, je souris à la caméra.

_« Ce n'est pas grave. »_

Nicolas se retient de hurler, je le vois. Il a les larmes qui dévalent le long de ses joues, et c'est tellement étrange …

Je crois que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, de mourir. Parce que je veux toujours me battre aussi fort que possible pour qu'il survive, qu'il aille bien, et j'ai l'impression que comme toujours, je pourrais continuer à le sauver. Comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'impact sur moi, ce que notre ravisseur disait.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais persuadée que je n'allais pas mourir, non. Ça, je crois que je m'y suis plus résignée qu'autre chose. Je vais mourir, aujourd'hui sans doute, mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que personne ne va mourir avec moi. Je veux que vous soyez tous capables de garder cette flamme qui doit briller en vous, parce que c'est le plus important et que la seule chose que fera ma mort, ce sera de rajouter du bois qui grossira ce feu.

_« Vous devez le sauver. »_

Je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, servez-vous de mon image, utilisez-là autant que vous en aurez besoin, mais ne relâchez rien. Je ne l'ai pas fait moi, jusqu'au bout j'ai tenu.

Notre ravisseur a continué de parler mais je ne l'entends plus, j'essaie de rassurer Nicolas et les gens qui verront cette vidéo en fixant les caméras pour leur montrer que je ne lâcherais jamais rien. Un des gardes du corps me prend violemment, me redressant, et je laisse un petit cri sortir.

« Quoi, plus si intouchable que ça ? »

« Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir un corps de vampire qui régénère ses blessures sans avoir besoin de cligner des yeux. » Bizarrement, ça fait rire notre ravisseur. Je hausse les sourcils, mais ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer quand il appuie sur mes côtes. Pile là où il frappait avec son fouet.

« La pauvre petite, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Ça va te faire du bien de partir alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Humour plus mauvais, tu meurs.

« Peut-être, oui. Ça n'a pas d'importance, que je meurs ou pas, les gens ne s'arrêteront pas, et tu le sais. » Je sens le regard de Nick sur moi, alors je me retourne pour le regarder. Il se frotte les yeux, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour ne pas réagir. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire …

« Vraiment ? », j'entends la voix de notre ravisseur mais je garde le dos tourné.

Même s'il paraît se moquer de moi, je sens dans ses mots qu'il ne paraît plus sûr de lui. Il sait que mes mots sont importants, et qu'ils peuvent avoir un impact énorme maintenant. Je me demande pourquoi il me laisse parler, mais je me dépêche, de peur qu'il change d'avis.

« Oui. Parce que si j'ai été celle qui a démarré le feu qui brûle en chacun d'entre eux, ma mort ne sera pas l'eau qui l'éteindra, mais le vent qui le réanimera. » Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, océans infinis. J'aurais aimé m'y plonger plus souvent … « Personne ne sera capable de les arrêter, parce que l'espoir est une qualité humaine qui n'a jamais pu s'éteindre, et qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Je crois que nous somme tous d'accord sur le fait que ce soit la chose qui nous a toujours sauvés, et que c'est ce qui nous sauvera toujours. Et ceux qui ont vu ce que vous me faisiez, ceux qui ont voulu se dresser contre vous, ils auront compris que même avec ma mort, cet espoir ne devra pas s'éteindre. » Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes qui ne veulent plus tarir, et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais quand j'essaie d'aller vers lui, on me retient, et d'un seul coup j'ai envie de me débattre.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Ils forcent, moi aussi, Nicolas se lève, ils le retiennent, je me tourne vers notre ravisseur. « Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, laissez-moi au moins lui dire au revoir. »

Nicolas s'écroule à mes mots, mais notre ravisseur ne fait que sourire.

« Il en est hors de question. » Puis il rit. « Et si tu croyais que ta mort allait être douce … »

Je me retiens de lui cracher dessus, soutenant son regard avec toute la fureur que je peux y mettre. Mais ça n'a aucun effet, et je suis brusquement tirée par le bras. Je ne ressens même pas la douleur, cette fois.

Ils m'attachent les bras au même endroit que la première fois, au plafond, et je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore prévu …

Mais je reste muette, mon regard de braise ne le quittant pas alors que mon corps me démange de vouloir aller voir Nicolas, le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer et lui dire à quel point il est exceptionnel et ne devrait pas pleurer.

_And do you hear,_

_The tears of the angel ?_

Ça me rappelle une de ses chansons.

Il ne devrait pas pleurer.

Mais il pleure et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que tous les assassiner du regard.

 

**

Je suis accrochée et je ne peux rien faire en les voyant s'approcher de moi.

Le garde du corps a un sourire mesquin affreux et je le regarde dans les yeux quand il m'assène un énième coup de poing dans les côtes. Je retiens mon cri – et mon souffle par la même occasion. Ça fait mal, mais ça va.

C'est alors qu'ils décident de, comment dire … Passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Brusquement il me détache un des bras, et je fronce les sourcils mais en voyant le regard _« amusé »_ de notre ravisseur je comprends que ça ne présage rien de bon.

Je vais pour en profiter et fais s'échapper mon bras de sa prise tout à coup, et alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas je m'agrippe à son épaule comme un point d'ancrage pour lui assener un coup de genoux, du plus puissant que je puisse le faire, dans … Enfin, vous voyez. Pas besoin d'imager.

Ça me fait me sentir tellement bien sur le moment que je ne me formalise pas quand je me reçois un autre coup, plus fort que les autres.

Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai pu lui faire mal moi aussi.

Je relève la tête alors qu'il me redresse devant lui, et lui crache du sang. Il va pour me frapper encore, mais notre ravisseur l'interrompt.

« Cesse ces chamailleries, et fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Il s'y résigne, mais je vois qu'il aurait aimé continuer encore un bon moment comme ça. J'ai un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et je vois la fureur dans ses yeux mais bientôt elle est remplacée par un rictus menaçant. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir peur …

Il me reprend le bras, le tien fermement et …

Le tord d'un coup de bras.

Je sens mes os se briser d'un coup et je ne peux retenir le hurlement strident qui me déchire tout à coup la gorge.

C'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop, je ne sens plus rien, mes jambes me lâchent, seul mon bras intact supporte mon poids et je n'ai plus aucune force, je sens que je vais me liquéfier sur place

Et le hurlement de Nicolas s'est mêlé au mien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, des larmes brûlantes dévalent le long de mes joues tellement j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal …

Je n'arrive pas à me ressaisir, mais le brin de conscience qu'il me reste tente de me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça. Et j'essaie, j'essaie de toutes mes forces, je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais il tire sur mon bras et je hurle à nouveau, et je vois Nicolas hurler et tenter de se détacher, forçant le passage, et je pleure, j'ai tellement mal …

Il me redresse avec force, et rattache mon bras meurtri avec l'autre – sans douceur – ce qui m'arrache un nouveau cri.

Quand je peux enfin arrêter de hurler, la lèvre en sang, je crache avant de le regarder d'un air mauvais.

« Alors quoi, vous avez décidé de me tuer comme ça, en brisant mes os un à un, jusqu'au dernier ? » Et je crache à nouveau. Les larmes emplissent ma gorge, ma voix est tremblante. Mais je peux encore parler. Et je ne lâcherais pas prise.

Mais il sourit, et je sais qu'il y a autre chose quand il se lève.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je cherche à faire dans l'originalité moi. Sache que ceci, c'était juste pour ton manque de respect. Je crois que nous y avons tous pris plaisir. » J'ai un rire sec.

« Parce que vous ne preniez déjà pas plaisir avant ? »

Il ignore ma remarque et s'approche de moi, quelque chose dans la main. Quand il arrive à mon niveau, il le lève à la hauteur et … Je peux voir que c'est un couteau.

Il soupire faussement.

« J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps … Crois bien que je vais moi aussi prendre part à l'amusement. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents et je ne peux pas résister à lui cracher dessus.

Il a un instant d'arrêt, mais rouvre les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

« Très bien. Enlevez-lui son t-shirt. »

Ils me le déchirent sans ménagement, et je vacille et mon bras supporte un peu plus de mon poids alors je hurle encore tellement ça fait mal, mal, mal, mais je serre des dents et le regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie que quelqu'un disparaisse que toi. » Il éclate de rire.

« Amusant, le sentiment est réciproque. »

Et il s'approche encore un peu de moi pour être à ma hauteur.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, qui m'arrache un cri, mais les gardes du corps reviennent rapidement me tenir en place. Comme je continue à bouger, ils me serrent pour me retenir, me plaquant un main sur la bouche parce que je continue de lui cracher du sang dessus.

« Là, tiens-toi en place veux-tu. Je veux avoir un peu de plaisir, moi aussi. »

Je retiens mon cri quand il commence à planter son couteau dans ma peau, sur ma hanche, mais ne peut le tenir bien longtemps alors qu'il commence à tracer des lettres de sang sur mon corps.

 

**

Je n'ai plus la force de crier quand il a finit.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a écrit, mais je sais que mon sang dégouline de partout, je le sens. Comme mes larmes sur mes joues, et dans mon cou.

Une cicatrice de plus à ajouter.

Et ensuite, ce qu'il se passe est très étrange.

Il s'est à peine relevé qu'une explosion retentit dans le couloir. Une explosion forte, et inattendue si j'en comprends leurs regards. Ils me lâchent tous d'un coup et je crie faiblement quand c'est mon bras qui encaisse le choc.

Je n'ai même pas la force de me plaindre, et j'entends des cris retentir, s'approcher. Je relève la tête un instant pour voir Nicolas, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, même s'il semble intéressé par ce qu'il se passe. Ses yeux reflètent les miens, ses joues aussi, et j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer en le voyant aussi brisé.

 _« Accroche-toi ... »_ , je peux lire dans son regard.

Je ne peux même pas lui retourner un sourire, ou même un simple mouvement de tête. Je le fixe simplement, vide.

Si je pouvais me laisser mourir …

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester, parce que je me l'étais promis, tant que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille bien, je ne le quitterais pas.

Alors je reste, et quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvre à la volée sur des hommes en tenue de militaire armés, qui se mettent à tirer dans tous les sens, je ne peux même pas sentir de soulagement, d'espoir, de bonheur. J'ai juste mal et je sens que je vais m'évanouir tellement mon corps est pris de spasmes de douleur, qui me font tirer sur le bras.

Il y a des cris, je crois, et des corps s'effondrent, mais je parviens à hurler, je ne sais pas d'où ma voix sort :

« Ne le tuez pas ! »

Avant de me mettre à tousser et ça tire sur mon bras et des hommes en tenue de médecin entrent dans la pièce, se précipitent sur Nicolas et sur moi dès que la voie est libre, enfin je crois, je ne sais plus, je vais partir, mais Nick arrive à ma hauteur juste après qu'ils m'aient détachée, et il se penche vers moi et essaie de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je crois qu'ils ne le laissent pas faire, et je leur en veux, moi aussi je veux le prendre dans mes bras, une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît

Et ils le laissent faire finalement, et je sens ses bras chauds m'entourer et me serrer de toutes leurs forces, et je lui dis, J'aurais bien voulu te serrer mais je peux pas, et il rit en pleurant, et il se recule pour me regarder, et je lui dis,

« Merci. »

Et quand il comprend il me supplie du regard, _« Non, je t'en prie Mika, reste, tu ne peux pas me laisser, s'il te plaît bats-toi encore un peu … »_

Mais il est en sécurité, maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ça, c'était censé arriver deux chapitres plus tôt, mais bon.
> 
> Joyeux Noël à ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas souhaité. ❤


	9. Retour à la réalité.

**PARTIE II – Devenir**

 

J'ouvre les yeux faiblement.

J'entends à côté de moi un _bip, bip_ incessant. J'aimerais bien que ça arrête, ça me donne mal à la tête. Enfin, je crois.

Petit à petit mes sens me reviennent. Je lève les yeux, je vois un plafond blanc. Je les laisse là-haut, je n'ai pas envie de regarder autre part. Il fait jour je crois, ou alors c'est une lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Je sens quelque chose dans mon nez qui me fait mal, un peu. Mais je crois que ça m'aide à respirer, alors ça va. Tous mes membres sont ankylosés, je ne sens pas grand-chose. Juste une petite douleur qui stagne, entre mes genoux encore abîmés, mon bras en morceau et mes côtes …

Je préfère ne même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elles pourraient être.

Je cligne des yeux au bout d'un moment, et décide de regarder autour de moi. Ma tête est lourde, mais elle peut bouger, au moins un peu. Ma gorge est sèche, je ne m'imagine pas reparler avant un bon moment.

De toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie.

Quand je regarde à ma droite, je vois une fenêtre, un peu plus loin. Ça doit être de là que vient la lumière. Je la contemple un instant, mais je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il y a dehors, elle est trop loin.

Alors je me tourne de l'autre côté, et je peux voir … Un deuxième lit. Avec dessus, un homme endormi.

Pas n'importe qui. Je le reconnais à la seconde qui suit.

Et je sens mon cœur s'emballer.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Une poussée d'angoisse monte en moi, et je sens les _bip bip_ s'affoler. Tout me revient, tout explose en moi et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, ce n'est pas normal, je n'aurais pas dû être là, et lui, est-ce qu'il va bien, pourquoi il est à l'hôpital, pourquoi je suis là, depuis combien de temps, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, -

Mes pensées sont interrompues par deux infirmières qui entrent presque en courant. Elles sont brunes toutes les deux, mais une est plutôt jeune et l'autre vieille. Je les suis du regard, ma respiration ne se calmant pas, et elles se précipitent sur moi en me répétant,

« Respire, ça va aller, calme-toi, tout va bien, nous sommes là pour te soigner. »

Je finis par retrouver mon souffle, et petit à petit je sens que je me calme. Je ferme les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir, sentant une présence à mes côtés.

Nicolas s'est levé, il me regarde, les yeux rouges, bouffis par le sommeil et la tristesse, et il a un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

Il s'écarte un peu à la demande des infirmières, qui se mettent au travail à côté de moi, me retirant le tube qui maintenant m'empêche de respirer plus qu'autre chose. Elles semblent éviter de me faire trop bouger, et je sens que je ne dois pas être très belle à voir …

« Comment tu te sens ? »

La voix douce de Nicolas me tire de mes pensées et je ramène mon regard sur lui. Je hausse les épaules, et il me sourit faiblement. J'aime bien son accent, dans ses mots français.

« Tu as été endormie pendant juste une journée. Ça fait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils sont venus nous sauver. »

Je hoche la tête doucement. J'aimerais bien savoir plus de choses, mais je ne peux pas lui demander. Il semble, encore une fois, le lire dans mon regard de toute façon.

« Nos familles ont été prévenues il y a à peine quelques heures, elles vont bientôt être là. Mais elles doivent d'abord voir un psychologue, qui les aidera à se préparer à nous revoir, pour éviter de nous … » Il grimace au mot, dessinant des guillemets dans les airs, « ''Brusquer''. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il soupire.

« They are afraid because they have no idea how to handle us. »

Les infirmières reviennent à ma hauteur, et il s'écarte à nouveau.

Elles m'annoncent l'état de mon corps, je ferme les yeux mais les écoute. Elles me disent que je vais rester là encore quelques jours au moins, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Maintenant que je suis sortie, je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose, et c'est de l'air libre. Sauf que je ne peux toujours pas parler, et que je sais qu'ils ne voudront pas. Alors je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Si je pouvais au moins y aller …

Mais je ne sens toujours pas mes membres et je trouve ça bien trop compliqué de tenter de me lever pour y accéder. Alors j'ai des larmes de frustration au coin de l’œil qui manquent de m'échapper, mais je les retiens.

Elles finissent leur discours, m'annoncent que mes parents ne devraient pas tarder à venir me rendre visite, et je me force à leur sourire pour les remercier. Mais j'ai tellement mal partout encore, que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre, et ça me fait mal au cœur de donner l'impression que je les envoie bouler.

Je m'excuserais plus tard, je crois.

Nick s'assoit près de moi, et il soupire en me prenant la main – la droite, celle pas cassée. Il joue avec mes doigts et quand je croise son regard, je sais que lui aussi, il est brisé.

C'est étrange, parce que je sens que j'ai une manière différente de penser, à l'intérieur. Comme si mon esprit n'était pas fissuré qu'au sens figuré. Une brèche m'empêche de penser comme avant, je me sens plus … Enfantine. Comme si mes pensées redevenaient celles d'une petite fille.

Mais en même temps ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

C'est, un peu, comme si mon cerveau avait été réduit en bouillie. Un peu violemment, mais pas trop, parce qu'il me reste quand même de quoi faire. Mais je sens que maintenant, si je laissais mes pensées trop divaguer, je ne pourrais plus les retrouver. Je me sens déjà partir alors que je ne pense à rien d'autre que la couleur des yeux de Nicolas.

Il a de beaux yeux bleus, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Il est beau aussi, même s'il a les yeux cernés et rougis, que ses cheveux sont dans un état pas possible, un peu plus longs qu'avant et partant dans tous les sens. Il est beau, parce qu'il est gentil, calme, attentionné, qu'il prend soin de moi alors qu'il ne me doit rien – enfin si, mais je veux dire, avant, il commençait déjà à prendre soin de moi même sans rien connaître de moi – et il reste près de moi sans parler, parce qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est là, mais que je n'ai plus envie de parler.

J'ai envie de savoir d'autres choses, bien sûr, mais pas maintenant. Je veux savoir si notre ravisseur a été pris, s'il est mort, comment ils nous ont trouvés, où nous sommes, ce qu'il va se passer maintenant …

Mais en même temps, je préfère le silence, pour le moment. Parce que pour la première fois depuis, quoi … Presque un mois ? Ce silence est calme. Reposant.

Je peux entendre des bruits autour de nous, parce que la vie existe encore, et même si les rayons du soleil ne me tombent pas directement dessus j'en ressens la chaleur, et je sais que je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour les ressentir. J'ai presque envie de demander à Nicolas de me porter. Je pourrais, mais je n'ai toujours pas l'envie de réutiliser mes mots.

Les dernières choses qui sont sorties de ma gorge me la nouent, et j'ai peur d'y penser. J'ai des échos dans les oreilles, et mes membres meurtris me démangent. Je ne veux plus rien faire, et pourquoi je suis encore en vie ?

Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte, comme je l'avais prévu ?

Au moins, je n'aurais plus mal, peut-être même que j'aurais pu mieux me sentir, mais là, je suis encore ici, accrochée à ce monde dont je ne veux plus, parce que j'ai été trop meurtrie, brisée, que j'ai mal et que je n'ai plus envie de rien, de parler, de revoir mes parents pour voir leurs regards brisés eux aussi, et je ne veux pas faire face à leur souffrance, j'en ai déjà bien trop de la mienne, et je veux que Nicolas s'en aille, parce que je ne veux plus qu'il soit à côté de moi, j'étouffe, je veux sortir, je veux aller à la fenêtre et m'y laisser tomber, pour sentir le souffle du vent sur mes joues, pour sentir ma liberté m'exalter, mais j'ai tellement peur, parce que je ne veux pas tomber, je ne veux plus tomber,

Et Nicolas sent ma crise monter, il voit mon regard changer, il sent mon corps se tendre, et il se penche vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse, et au début il s'écarte, mais rapidement il comprend et il revient, et je me débats mais il ne me lâche pas, il reste, il me tient fort, et au bout d'un moment, j'abandonne et je me laisse pleurer contre son épaule.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir … »

Et il me berce en me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, en me répétant qu'il est là, qu'il ne me laissera pas, et il me chante ses chansons douces, d'amour et d'espoir, et je m'endors contre lui, de fatigue, de peur.

Si seulement il pouvait rester pour toujours …

 

**

Quand mes parents entrent dans la pièce, je pleure encore plus fort.

C'était horrible, ils m'ont tellement manquée … Bien sûr j'ai déjà passé plusieurs semaines loin d'eux sans trop qu'ils me manquent, mais là … C'était complètement différent. J'avais besoin d'eux, tellement fort. Ils m'ont prise dans les bras, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal au bras, et j'ai caché ma grimace quand mon père a malencontreusement appuyé sur une de mes blessures – ils paraissaient déjà assez mal en voyant mon bras, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent à quel point je suis brisée.

Alors je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai profité de leur câlin pour pleurer encore un peu.

Je crois que pour Nicolas, c'était la même chose, sauf que … C'était juste sa mère, et … Et Éléana. Le baiser qu'il lui a donnée m'a fait sourire, et je me suis sentie tout de suite mieux.

Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi apaisé que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce.

Et ça me fait tout drôle de la voir pour de vrai, moi qui était habituée à la voir seulement en photos. Mais elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire, que je lui retourne. Mes parents me parlent, je leur répond un petit peu, surtout pour les soulager. Et je sursaute quand on m'appelle à côté.

« Mickaëla ? »

Je balbutie un peu et rougit en voyant tous leurs regards sur moi. Mon père ressert son bras autour de la taille de ma mère en souriant à celle de Nicolas. Ils ont vécu la même chose, ça doit rapprocher …

« Ou-oui ? » C'est Éléana qui m'a appelée, et elle se rapproche de moi en lâchant doucement la main de Nicolas. Son regard est tellement plein de tendresse que j'ai envie de pleurer, en voyant une telle bonté d'âme.

Je vous dis, ces deux-là, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, et je ne ris même pas en disant que c'est en les regardant que je peux croire aux âmes sœurs. Ils sont tellement, tellement bons et pleins d'amour, je sais même pas comment c'est possible.

Elle me prend dans ses bras une fois à ma hauteur et je suis tellement surprise que je mets du temps avant de rendre son câlin, avec mon seul bras fonctionnel. Elle est douce, et ne serre pas du tout, la pression juste là pour que je ressente ce qu'elle ressent.

« Thank you so much for saving him. »

Et je pleure pour la … Je n'ai même plus compté. Je pleure et c'est tout. Et Nicolas croise mon regard, essuyant ses larmes, un bras passé par-dessus les épaules de sa mère. Il la dépasse d'une tête, c'est amusant. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'épaule d' Éléana qui ne me lâche plus.

Ça fait tellement de bien.

 

**

Le jour où je peux enfin sortir de l'hôpital, je sens que je vais mieux. Un peu.

Je fais toujours des cauchemars, j'ai toujours du mal à manger, j'essaie toujours de m'arracher la peau en prenant ma douche, j'ai toujours des passages à vide pendant lesquels je n'ai plus envie de parler et j'aimerais bien sauter par la fenêtre, mais ça va mieux.

On a pris soin de mes blessures, et j'ai réussi à revoir les infirmières qui étaient venues le premier jour pour m'excuser d'avoir été désagréables. Elles m'ont remerciée, et m'ont rassurée – enfin … façon de parler … – en m'assurant que ça arrivait tous les jours quand les patients se réveillaient dans un hôpital. _Question d'habitude_.

Mon bras ne me fait plus mal, j'ai juste un plâtre – pas aussi gros que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs, apparemment mes os n'étaient pas si brisés que ça, c'était juste la sensation que j'en ai eue. Mes cicatrices … Elles partiront avec le temps, ils m'ont dit, pour la plupart. Sauf pour celle sur ma hanche.

La première fois que j'ai pu prendre ma douche, une infirmière – la jeune qui était venue le premier jour – était avec moi. Elle me surveillait, m'aidant à me déshabiller parce que je n'étais pas habituée au plâtre. Et quand j'ai vu ma hanche, j'ai senti mes genoux m'abandonner.

J'ai été prise d'une crise de panique qui aurait pu durer des heures si on ne m'avait pas injectée un tranquillisant. J'ai hurlé tellement fort qu'il ont dut se mettre à trois sur Nicolas pour le retenir de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Ils ont failli lui en injecter un à lui aussi, en fait.

Après ce jour, j'ai vu que tout le monde était encore plus aux petits soins avec moi qu'avant.

Ça m'a donnée envie de crier, quand je m'en suis rendue compte.

Mais je leur ai simplement demandé gentiment de me laisser un peu respirer, et ils ont pris peur, se disant sans doute que je pourrais faire une rechute si je sentais que cet endroit ressemblait trop à celui duquel je venais, et blablabla.

Pardon, mais je déteste ça.

Ils ne comprennent pas comment je suis à l'intérieur, et je ne veux pas leur expliquer. Moi non plus je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin, ce dont j'ai envie, parce que chaque fois qu'on cherche à me faire plaisir j'ai envie d'envoyer les gens balader, et quand on me laisse seul je manque de faire une crise de panique.

C'est insupportable.

La deuxième fois que j'ai essayé de prendre une douche, un peu plus tard dans la journée en fait, à ma demande, l'infirmière est bien restée à mes côtés. Et au moment où j'allais lui répliquer que je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule – ce qui est faux, mais je détestais ça, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi – elle m'a dit, tout doucement :

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé vous laisser tranquille, mais je crois qu'on a tous peur. On a eu peur pour vous … Surtout pour toi, en fait, pendant tout un mois, et maintenant que vous êtes de retour on a tellement peur de faire n'importe quoi, de ne pas pouvoir vous aider à aller mieux alors qu'on vous a enfin sauvés, si vous saviez … » Elle a marqué une pause et j'ai retenu un peu mes larmes, au moins le temps qu'elle finisse. « Même si on ne se connaît pas, et qu'on ne se serait sans doute jamais croisés sans tout ça, la façon dont les vidéos circulaient sur internet et étaient parfois exposées à notre vue sans qu'on ne le veuille … Ça nous a tous beaucoup plus touchés que ça ne l'aurait dû. On a pris un coup, nous aussi, alors qu'on n'était pas concernés. Et je suis désolée, parce que je sais à quel point tu insistais pour nous forcer à être forts, et même si ça nous aidait, tu aurais vu notre état le dernier jour … » Elle a soupiré, et je me suis retournée pour la soutenir au moins un peu. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissée parler. « J'étais avec ma petite sœur. J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer quand on a vu les nouvelles, quand les vidéos sortaient. Ils les avaient diffusées sur la télé, et j'ai été incapable de faire quoique ce soit parce que j'avais tellement peur que tu meures que je ne voulais pas éteindre et ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'était tellement horrible … » Elle a laissé des larmes couler et je l'ai prise dans mes – mon – bras, la serrant le plus fort possible.

« Mais je suis là … » Elle s'est calmée un peu, puis a repris des distances.

« Je suis désolée. Mais … C'était horrible, et je ne sais pas si tu le sais, alors je voulais te le dire. »

Elle m'a servie un sourire un peu bancal, mais vrai, et je lui ai rendu avant de la laisser m'aider.

Après ça, j'ai accepté plus facilement leur aide. Même si ça m'irritait toujours, je me disais que peut-être, c'était leur façon de sentir qu'ils pouvaient aller mieux, eux aussi.

Mais maintenant que je suis sortie … Je n'ai plus envie de tout ça. Me sentir observée au moindre de mes mouvements, très peu pour moi. Je ne vais pas bien, je le sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler toutes les secondes.

C'est un jour ensoleillé, et j'aurais aimé en profiter encore un peu, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je reste quelques secondes à apprécier la chaleur de ses rayons sur ma peau néanmoins.

J'ai eu le droit de sortir avant, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Ça n'avait pas ce goût de liberté – bien qu'amer. Je suis sortie dès que j'ai pu me tenir debout.

Nicolas est resté à côté de moi tout le temps, m'aidant quand je faiblissais.

Son aide, à lui, je l'accepte, étrangement. Les autres m'irritent, mais lui … C'est un peu injuste, en fait. Parce que c'est comme si je me disais, _« Lui il a vécu les choses avec moi, alors il a le droit, et les autres non. »_ Pourtant je sais que eux aussi, ils ont eu mal, et qu'ils essaient juste de m'aider, mais … Je ne l'accepte toujours pas. Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais un jour.

Il pleuvait, le jour où je suis sortie. Et quand j'ai pu mettre un pas dehors, que j'ai senti la première goutte me tomber sur la main … J'ai ris. J'ai éclaté de rire, un rire de liberté, d'amertume, de bonheur recherché. Je ne sais même pas si je le recherche vraiment, en fait. Mais c'était tellement, tellement clair à ce moment-là dans ma tête, le premier instant de lucidité. Je me suis mise à courir dans le petit parc de l'hôpital, et je ne me suis même pas effondrée. Nicolas a été pris dans mon enthousiaste, et il riait lui aussi, et il m'a courue après avant de courir à mes côtés.

Quand on s'est arrêtés, on dégoulinait de pluie, et j'avais toujours ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Nick arborait lui aussi. On a rejeté nos têtes en arrière et on a pu, enfin, voir le ciel. Je crois que des larmes se sont mélangées aux gouttes de pluie qui dévalaient le long de mes joues. J'étais heureuse, il me semble, mais je n'en suis plus sûre. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'est le bonheur. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que là j'étais bien, et c'était tout.

Aujourd'hui, ça me paraît très loin, ce moment de bien-être. Alors que les flashs de rictus menaçants suivis de coups de fouet sont toujours très clairs, dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour les chasser, avant d'accepter de rentrer dans la voiture qui m'attend.

Ma mère me sourit, et mon père retourne aussi sa tête vers moi. Je le leur rends, et ils ne voient même plus que c'est faux. Je m'améliore.

« Tu es prête ma chérie ? »

Je n'ai pas trop envie de répondre, mais je souris quand même.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir faire avec. »

Ils me sourient un peu tristement, mais démarrent quand même la voiture.

« S'il y a quoique ce soit, on peut toujours s'en aller, d'accord ? » Je ne réponds même pas. Je laisse juste mon regard s'aventurer dehors, et je soupire. Ça fait bizarre d'être là, dans une voiture parmi les autres, à nouveau lâchée dans la vie. Je crois que ça me donne mal au ventre.

Je ne sais pas si je vais beaucoup apprécier de retourner dans une vie normale, après tout ça.

Nicolas me manque. Il est venu il y a une heure, mais je lui ai demandé d'être seule pour mon départ définitif de l'hôpital. Il a accepté, mais il me manque, maintenant.

Même s'il n'a plus besoin de soins, il a insisté – et on le lui a autorisé – pour rester dans ma chambre, dormir à mes côtés le plus possible. Ça m'évitait de réveiller tout l'hôpital avec mes cauchemars, et ça l'empêchait de paniquer en se réveillant et en ne me voyant plus là.

Je crois qu'au fond de lui, il a toujours peur que je sois finalement réellement morte ce jour-là. Je m'efforce de le rassurer, mais c'est difficile de convaincre quelqu'un quand on n'est pas soi-même convaincus.

Il partait de temps en temps dans la journée, pour profiter d'aller enfin dehors, et pour rencontrer quelques fans et les rassurer. Il a passé tout son temps avec Éléana, qui ne quitte plus ses côtés, et ça me rassure. On s'entend très bien toutes les deux, et même si j'ai du mal avec toute l'affection qu'elle semble me porter, ça me … Fait du bien. Elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais clamser à n'importe quel moment, elle. Même si je pique une crise souvent sans forcément beaucoup de raisons, elle ne s'en formalise pas, et n'est pas aux petits soins avec moi comme tout le monde peut l'être. Elle est juste douce, et je crois qu'elle l'aurait été même si je n'avais pas été … _Comme ça_.

Alors je profite, moi aussi. Elle me rassure.

Ça a fait du bien à Nicolas, de retrouver ses fans. Il me l'a dit, il m'a racontée à quel point ils lui avaient manqué, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable de sa part …

Apparemment, ils ont parlé de moi, eux aussi. Ils ont demandé de mes nouvelles, parce que c'est vrai qu'au final personne ne pouvait savoir comment j'allais. Alors au bout de quelques jours, j'ai demandé à Nicolas de prendre une photo avec lui et de la poster sur twitter pour montrer que j'allais … _« Bien »_. Ses mentions ont explosé et j'ai même rougis. Mais j'étais heureuse parce qu'en m'y perdant, j'ai vu que ça avait rassuré beaucoup de monde.

Même maintenant que je suis sortie, j'ai remarqué que j'arrivais plus facilement à être heureuse quand c'était pour les autres. Comme si, en quelque sorte, je … Je préférais ressentir à leur place plutôt qu'à la mienne.

J'ai vu un psychologue, dès le premier jour, à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit que c'était sans doute ça, que c'était trop dur pour moi de ressentir mes propres émotions, alors je me rabattais sur celles des autres pour éviter d'avoir trop mal, parce que c'était trop difficile.

J'ai failli lui balancer quelque chose dans la tête quand il me l'a dit, hier.

Je déteste quand les gens disent des choses et qu'ils ont raison. Je déteste quand les gens ont raison sur moi, et qu'ils essaient de me le dire.

Même si après, je suis contente de mieux pouvoir me comprendre.

Je soupire. C'est pas facile, j'ai du mal à me réhabituer à bien me comporter avec les autres. Il n'y a que quand je suis avec Nicolas que c'est plus facile, parce que je vois comment lui, il gère, et je peux copier sur lui. Puis il me protège, en quelque sorte, quand la conversation va sur quelque chose que je n'aime pas, en répondant à ma place avant de changer de sujet. Je trouve ça adorable de sa part. J'aimerais bien ne plus jamais le quitter de la vie.

Quand on arrive enfin, mes parents me déposent vers l'entrée privée, en disant qu'ils vont garer la voiture. Je leur fais un signe de main, et en me retournant je le vois à la porte, m'attendant avec un grand sourire. Je lui coure dans les bras, et il me soulève en faisant attention à mon plâtre.

« 'Missed you. » Il rigole, et me dit que lui aussi. Il m'embrasse sur le front, et je lui affiche un sourire un peu bancal, comme toujours, mais vrai, au moins.

Il me le retourne, mais le sien est plus joli. Il a vite réussi à en refaire, lui.

« Are you ready ? » Je soupire, perdant mon sourire, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il fait tellement beau, c'est en contraste avec l'orage dans ma tête.

« I have to. » Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur le front et me souris un peu plus doucement.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Je souris à son accent – il l'utilise pour m'avoir maintenant qu'il sait que c'est ma faiblesse – et hoche la tête.

On entre enfin, et je me prépare à revoir la tête de la personne qui hante mes cauchemars. Je crois que de toute façon, je n'y serais jamais vraiment préparée.

C'est son jugement aujourd'hui, après tout. Je ne le louperais pour rien au monde, mais je ne veux pas être là, tellement fort que j'ai du mal à ne pas me retourner et partir en courant. Maintenant que je le peux.

Mais je reste. Et quand on entre dans la salle, alors que tous le public murmure à mon entrée, je ne peux dévier mon regard.

Le sien me fixe et, comme toujours, il sourit.


	10. Tu penses qu'on en sortira un jour ?

__

Quand je sors enfin, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Mais c'est enfin fini, et je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais, acceptant avec gratitude la caresse des rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux un instant, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien ressortir de tout ça.

Le procès a commencé un peu en retard, mais ça allait, Nicolas et mes parents étaient à mes côtés, je ne pouvais pas tomber. Pas encore. Mais étrangement, je n'avais pas peur. Je ne ressentais pas grand-chose, en fait, ou plutôt si, peut-être que je ressentais beaucoup trop de choses qui ont fait que je ne savais plus quoi ressentir. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, mais j'ai réussi à me tenir droite devant tout ce monde – l'événement était filmé et retransmis en live sur la télévision, à la demande de la population toute entière. Mais il restait en français, parce que notre ravisseur l'est, et il doit être jugé par la France.

Je n'imagine même pas comment ça aurait pu être si nous avions été aux États-Unis … Il se serait fait lyncher. Vous auriez vu comme ils étaient, j'ai eu l'impression de faire face à une foule d'animaux sanguinaires assoiffés de sang … J'ai cru que j'allais vomir en les voyant tous avec autant de haine dans les mots, et dans les yeux. Même les juges avaient du mal à garder leur calme, et … Je peux comprendre leur douleur, bien sûr, mais RIEN au monde ne justifie cette haine qu'ils exprimaient tous envers lui.

Je leur en ai tellement voulu que quand je me suis levée au bout d'un moment pour prendre la parole et que tout le monde s'est tut – je crois qu'ils me respectent beaucoup trop, mais à ce moment-là je ne pouvais qu'en profiter, je leur ai lancé un regard noir.

« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

Je me rappelle que la salle était plongée dans le silence, et que personne n'osait plus rien dire. Seul notre ravisseur continuait à sourire avec son air de fou. J'ai marqué une pause, les ai tous regardés un à un. Je leur en voulais tellement …

« Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? On dirait une bande de chiens affamés qui n'ont pas une once de bonté en eux. Vous pensez me rendre service en agissant comme ça ? Vous pensez que je vais être heureuse en vous voyant tous être des chiens, mordant comme des bêtes juste parce que vous êtes pas contents ? » Je me suis à nouveau arrêtée, et personne n'osait toujours rien dire. Ils me paraissaient tous se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, et les regards que je croisais semblaient plein de compassion, ou de culpabilité. J'avais encore envie de crier.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me donnent envie de crier.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Des Hommes, adultes et réfléchis, ou des animaux ? C'est quoi le message que vous êtes censés passer à vos gosses ? Que quand on vous tape, on doit rendre parce qu'on en a le pouvoir ? C'est quoi qu'on vous a appris quand vous étiez petits exactement ? »

Personne ne répond. Je pense que si quelqu'un avait essayé de s'exprimer, je n'aurais pas pu garder ce semblant de calme qui me retient de crier et de geindre comme un bébé.

« C'est quoi qu'on essaie d'avoir ici exactement ? La paix, non ? C'est pas ça, qui vous donne envie ? Et vous pensez qu'on l'obtient comment, la paix ? En rendant les coups comme on les a reçus ? En réfléchissant comme ''Œil pour œil, dent pour dent'' ? Vous avez pas l'impression qu'il y a un petit problème là-dedans ? »

Je crois qu'ils commencent à sortir de leur léthargie, parce qu'un des juges reprend la parole.

« Mademoiselle, excusez-moi mais … » Mais je lui coupe la parole.

« Non. Il n'est pas question que ce qu'il s'est passé nous amène aussi bas que ça. Je refuse que mon sacrifice ne serve qu'à vous donner des envies meurtrières. Nous sommes humains, non ? Vous avez envie de quoi, qu'on remette la peine de mort, juste pour cet homme, et parce qu'il vous a plus touchés que vous ne l'auriez voulu ? Parce qu'il symbolise une de vos faiblesses, et que ça vous ne l'acceptez pas ? »

« Mademoiselle ! »

Je me tais un instant. Les murmures reprennent, mais je n'ai pas fini.

« Je refuse que cet homme serve de souffre-douleur à travers moi. J'ai souffert, oui, je crois qu'on l'a toujours vu, mais ça ne servira à rien de le condamner à mort ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Je n'irais pas mieux en le sachant mort, au contraire. Alors condamnez-le à un emprisonnement à vie, ou une autre merde du genre, mais ne vous servez pas de mon image pour pardonner toute votre haine. Je ne supporterais pas de vous voir tomber aussi bas que ça alors que l'espèce humaine commence enfin à devenir un minimum plus gentille. »

Et avec ça, je me suis rassise.

Les exclamations ont fusé, je n'ai plus rien entendu. Même mes parents, qui essayaient de me parler, je ne les entendais pas.

J'ai croisé le regard de notre ravisseur, qui me fixait avec ses yeux perçants. Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais pas envie de détourner le regard. Il est humain, autant que nous le sommes, et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est étrange, parce que je crois que c'est la seule chose importante ici. Non pas que j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'a fait, bien sûr, je le garde au fond de moi, mais je n'ai pas envie que d'autres en souffrent.

Je ne lui pardonne pas tout maintenant, parce que j'ai encore bien trop mal. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire un jour, et s'ils me l'enlèvent, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je rouvre les yeux en entendant quelqu'un arriver à mes côtés, et tourne la tête pour voir Nicolas s'avancer vers moi. Je ne lui souris pas, je n'en ai pas la force, mais lui souris pour moi.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Horriblement mal. »

Il me prend dans ses bras sans poser d'autres questions, et me garde contre lui le temps que mon cœur cesse de cogner trop fort dans ma poitrine. Ça fait du bien, un peu.

Une fois que je sens qu'il ne pourra rien faire de plus, je m'écarte de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ – je suis sortie juste avant que la sentence soit annoncée.

« Ils l'ont condamné à vie. Il devra faire toutes sortes de choses obligatoires pendant son emprisonnement cependant, il n'aura pas le droit de juste rester assis dans sa cellule à ne rien faire. » Je hoche la tête. Ça me paraît raisonnable.

Je sens qu'il a autre chose à ajouter, mais je ne le presse pas, le regardant simplement avec un petit semblant de sourire.

Il finit par planter ses yeux dans les miens, et comme toujours je me laisse sombrer dans l'océan au fond de ses iris.

« Tu as fait une putain d'impression là-dedans. » Je rougis, bizarrement. Il soupire mais ne paraît pas énervé, alors ça va. « Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ça. Tu les as tous remis à leur place, et je dois t'avouer que … » Je fronce les sourcils. Il se gratte la nuque, un peu gêné. « Ça m'a fait du bien, à moi aussi. » Il a un sourire un peu gêné lui aussi, adorable, et je laisse mon sourire s'agrandir un peu. « Je m'étais pas rendu compte que ça partirait aussi loin, et je savais pas trop quoi en faire, mais je suis content que tu te sois levée pour nous. T'aurais vu la tête des juges, et de Alvyn aussi … » Il a un petit rire, sec. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, pensive.

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, celui qui nous a pourri la vie ? »

Il soupire. Il sait que ça ne me dérange plus trop, maintenant, de connaître son nom.

« Alvyn Morin. Notre cher ravisseur. Maintenant enfermé à vie. » Et puis il marque une pause, et je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

Il jette un œil derrière nous, comme pour vérifier que nous sommes toujours seuls.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit … »

J'ouvre grand mes oreilles.

 

**

L'après-midi de cette grosse journée, j'ai accepté de répondre à une interview comme de celles que Nick a pu donner depuis son retour. Il en a déjà eu deux, pour raconter rapidement comment il allait, et ce qu'il s'était passé, en gros. Et on m'a demandée de venir témoigner moi aussi, ce que j'ai d'abord refusé – me sentant encore trop fébrile – mais un tour sur Twitter m'a convaincue. Je pense que les gens ont autant besoin que moi que je me dévoile au moins un peu.

Alors, après avoir mangé tranquillement en terrasse avec mes parents et la famille de Nicolas, nous nous sommes dirigés vers … Vers l'endroit où nous devions aller. Je suis désolée, mais je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses, je me laisse juste porter par les gens qui savent ce que je suis censée faire. Alors très rapidement on se retrouve assis sur un canapé, des dizaines de milliers de caméras fixées sur nous – je compte celles des portables des spectateurs assis en face de nous –, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, blonde, le maquillage plus proéminent que besoin, assise près de nous, sur un fauteuil. J'avoue que j'ai connu des situations dans lesquelles je me suis sentie plus à l'aise – notez mon humour, j'essaie d'éviter de … _Freaking out_.

J'ai refusé – avec beaucoup de force – qu'on me maquille, me propose de me changer ou autre, et je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré maintenant, parce qu'au moins je me serais sentie moins … Exposée. Mais c'est justement le fait que j'aurais pu me cacher derrière ça qui a fait que j'aie décidé de ne pas les laisser me changer.

Bon, ça fait un peu peur, toutes ces paires d'yeux te fixant avidement, mais j'avoue que j'ai pas forcément été discrète de toute façon jusque là, alors ça devrait aller, non ? J'ai juste … Peur des questions qu'ils pourraient me poser. Je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi m'attendre – je sais, j'aurais dû écouter Nicolas quand il me disait justement ce à quoi je devais m'attendre mais j'avais la flemme –, donc je flippe un peu. Mais ça va aller. Il m'a promis que je n'étais pas obligée de répondre à tout. Ça ira.

Ça commence, et je garde mes yeux rivés sur un point perdu dans le public, avant de me mettre à faire des allers-retours avec la femme qui nous pose des questions.

« Alors, dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous ? » (Je n'ai pas écouté le début de l'interview, mais je crois qu'elle disait quelque chose sans importance avant.)

Je sors un sourire de façade pour y répondre à la suite de Nicolas. Je ne suis pas ici pour dire la vérité, mais pour les rassurer.

« Moi ça va, je me remets doucement mais sûrement. Je me sens mieux maintenant, et je remercie encore de tout mon cœur le corps médical qui a pris soin de moi pendant que je n'allais pas très bien. J'ai pas été très facile, je le sais bien, alors merci de votre patience, » je finis en regardant dans une caméra, espérant qu'ils le verront. Les spectateurs applaudissent et je suis un peu surprise, mais … Bon, c'est bizarre. Mais je vais faire avec.

Ça continue, ils posent des questions sur mon bras, sur mes autres blessures. J'atténue tout, bien entendu, jusqu’à ce que vienne une des questions que je redoutais :

« Je suis désolée si c'est déplacé, mais … » Elle bouge un peu sur son fauteuil, l'air faussement désolée et compatissante, se penchant comme si elle essayait de faire semblant de me dire une sorte de secret. « Le dernier jour, ça a été dur pour nous tous, et surtout pour vous, bien sûr, mais … Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a pu vraiment voir ce qu'il vous a fait. Est-ce que … Vous accepteriez de nous en parler ? »

Je me raidis légèrement, mais Nicolas pose une main sur la mienne alors j'encaisse. Mais je ne place pas de faux sourire cette fois-ci, parce que jamais je ne sourirais pour une chose pareille.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que j'en parle. Mais si je ne le fais pas, vous m'en voudrez tous, alors je crois que je vais le dire quand même. » Je soupire et avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à protester, je débite, comme on apprend un cours par cœur, sans émotion, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'essaie de ne pas replonger dedans. Sinon je serais perdue. « Il a écrit _'Never Forget'_ au couteau dans la peau de ma hanche. Maintenant, on peut changer de sujet ? »

Leurs regards sont tous compatissants et je contracte la mâchoire pour éviter de sortir une remarque désagréable.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée … » Si tu l'étais vraiment tu n'aurais pas posé cette question. Mais elle change de sujet à ma demande, et je lui en suis quand même un peu reconnaissante. « Dites-moi, je voulais mettre d'autres points au clair quant à votre évasion. » Là je décroche, parce que j'étais inconsciente, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, et je m'en fiche.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande qui exactement a permis aux militaires de nous retrouver – nous étions effectivement dans une sorte d'ancienne base militaire, c'est un peu étrange, au milieu de l'océan.

« Et bien … On m'a fait un petit récapitulatif effectivement là-dessus. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec Mika, » il tourne le regard vers moi et me sourit quand je fronce les sourcils, « mais ce matin j'ai reçu un coup de fil. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à nous repérer grâce à une femme, tu sais, celle qui nous donnait nos vêtements ? » J'écarquille les yeux. Comment ? « Elle aurait contacté les militaires, pour leur donner notre localisation. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? » Je suis complètement interloquée, et il me sourit doucement en me caressant la main.

« Je crois qu'elle a été prise là-dedans un peu contre son gré. C'était une amie d'Alvyn Morin, au début, et elle pensait réussir à l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution, mais bientôt ce fut trop tard et elle s'était embarquée dans quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Alors elle a réussi à prendre quelques dispositions pour nous, pour qu'on puisse quand même avoir quelque chose, et en se cachant pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle a pu trafiquer quelques fils pour enfin envoyer un message aux militaires et leur donner notre position. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps, parce qu'elle a failli se faire repérer à plusieurs fois, mais au final elle a réussi et ils sont arrivés dès qu'ils ont reçu les coordonnées. »

Je reste sans voix.

Alors c'est à elle qu'on doit la vie sauve ? Je retiens mes émotions, pour éviter que ça ne se voit sur mon visage, souhaitant éviter de pleurer devant autant de gens, mais je suis complètement bouleversée. C'est tellement … Wow, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Je me fais une note mentale de chercher à la joindre en sortant d'ici, pour la remercier.

Le reste de l'interview est plutôt flou, je ne veux plus vraiment y participer. Nicolas le sens, alors il oriente les questions qu'elle me pose vers lui, et je peux éviter d'avoir besoin de trop répondre. Je le remercierais lui aussi, plus tard.

J'ai mal à la tête, un peu, alors quand on prend une pause je me précipite aux toilettes pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Quand je me rends compte de la taille des miroirs, je m'arrête de bouger.

Je ne me suis pas vue dans un miroir depuis que j'ai été enlevée. J'évite toujours autant de regarder dedans, et même si j'ai vu quelques photos de moi, j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas trop me fixer.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble, et j'ai toujours aussi peur de le découvrir.

Quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital, ils m'ont proposée de me couper les cheveux, puisqu'ils étaient vraiment très abîmés, et même là je n'ai pas voulu voir à quoi ça ressemblait. J'ai peur de voir ce que je suis devenue.

Je ferme les yeux et fais demi-tour, la gorge serrée au point de manquer d'exploser.

Tout va bien.

Je retourne là où on m'attend, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Le reste de l'interview se passe plutôt bien, et je soupçonne Nicolas d'avoir eu une conversation avec l'intervieweuse, pour qu'elle arrête de s'entêter à me forcer à lui répondre. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire. Je suis bien, au final, je ne me sens pas trop mal ici, à ses côtés. Je laisse mon regard se balader sur le public, je souris à certaines personnes qui me regardent aussi, et je fais des signes de mains quand je me sens mieux.

Je ne me sens pas analysée, et j'ai peut-être tord mais j'en profite un peu. Ne pas avoir à parler me rassure énormément.

Je me perds un peu dans mes pensées, mais quand Nicolas commence à se tendre à une des questions je reporte mon attention sur l'interview – sans savoir ce qu'est la question, bien entendu.

L'intervieweuse porte toujours son faux sourire, et elle pose son regard sur moi en me voyant me ré-intéresser.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée, toi, de la raison pour laquelle vous avez été enlevés, vous précisément ? »

Voilà une question à laquelle je peux répondre. Je sais pourquoi lui ne peux pas, et je pose ma main d'une manière réconfortante sur son genou droit en prenant la parole.

« Personnellement, je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. J'étais à Londres, en sortie scolaire, et le dernier jour nous avions décidé d'aller au cinéma. Je suis sortie prendre l'air, j'étais dans une petite ruelle et … J'ai vu Nicolas arriver, au téléphone. Je suis une grande fan, alors j'étais toute contente, sauf que l'instant d'après des hommes lui tombaient dessus et l'ont assommé alors qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas m'être cachée, alors ils sont venus vers moi et m'ont assommée moi aussi. La première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant les yeux, c'était le noir, et … J'étais enfermée. C'est tout. » Je frissonne un peu au souvenir de cette journée, mais c'est facile d'oublier, quand on se détache de la réalité.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée pour toi … » Et un murmure de compassion général passe dans la salle, me donnant envie de leur rétorquer des choses pas forcément très gentilles.

Mais je fais attention, alors je prends sur moi.

« Et Nicolas, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle tu as été choisi par cet homme infâme ? » Là par contre j'ai du mal à rester à ma place. Mais je sais que Nicolas a quelque chose à dire dessus alors je reste calme, ne retirant pas ma main de son genou. Je le regarde, et il me rend mon regard en soupirant un bon coup.

 _« Tu as envie de le dire ? »_ Il hoche la tête imperceptiblement.

C'est ce dont il m'a parlé ce matin, et je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait que ça soit su. Alors je lui donne un sourire encourageant, et il se lance.

« Pour ça, il va falloir que je vous apprenne quelque chose que j'ai caché beaucoup trop longtemps. » Il ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, et je peux y lire de la détermination. Je suis tellement fière de lui. La salle entière retient sa respiration. « Je m'appelle en réalité Nicolas Morin. » Murmures de surprises. « Alvyn Morin est mon oncle, et Paul Morin est mon père. »

Les murmures s'élèvent et les gens se retournent, cherchant chez les uns et les autres à comprendre ce que ça implique.

J'en vois certains avec un air horrifié sur le visage, et l'intervieweuse ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'enfin, quelque chose aura pu la déstabiliser. _Vengeance personnelle_.

Avant que ça ne devienne hors de contrôle, elle reprend son sérieux et rire un peu nerveusement.

« Excusez-moi, mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Il soupire.

« Ça veut dire que la raison pour laquelle Alvyn Morin a décidé de m'enlever, c'est parce qu'il croyait en un idéal. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, mais ma mère m'en avait parlé, en me disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille unie et parfaite. Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, alors il s'était rabattu sur mon père et moi, en lequel il avait toujours un amour fraternel profond. Quand mon père s'est fait emprisonné après avoir commis plusieurs meurtres, de sang-froid, » je déglutis difficilement mais lui reste de marbre, « mon oncle est devenu fou. Plus fou qu'avant, du moins. Et je pense qu'il s'est mis en tête de nous réunir, alors c'est pour ça qu'il a organisé tout ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'il prenait Mickaëla pour l'image, et pas juste parce qu'elle se mettait sur son chemin. » Il a un regard désolé vers moi mais je lui souris doucement. « Il ne voulait quand même pas trop me faire de mal, de peur que je lui en veuille plus tard, j'imagine. Alors quand il a vu qu'il y avait une deuxième personne prise avec, il n'a pas hésité. »

Il s'arrête là, et je vois que ça lui fait mal au cœur, alors je lui prends discrètement la main pour lui serrer doucement. _Ça va aller_.

L'intervieweuse ne se prive pas de poser des questions, toutes plus personnelles les unes que les autres, et il répond plus ou moins, et cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour de prendre sa défense. Mais j'en ai rapidement marre, alors je finis par clôturer l'interview sans trop paraître désagréable, et nous sommes sortis quinze minutes après.

Le retour à l'hôtel que nous avons décidé de louer avant de retourner dans nos vies simples se fait dans un grand silence, que j'apprécie un peu trop. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à parler. J'ai encore mal à la gorge chaque fois que j'y suis forcée, et même si c'est pour protéger les autres, les échos de mes cris me parviennent encore.

C'est un peu comme si j'avais métaphoriquement parlant les cordes vocales abîmées. J'aime bien cette image.

Ce soir-là, après une soirée au calme pendant laquelle mes parents m'ont racontée toutes les choses que j'avais loupées – je les remercie pour avoir accepté mon silence et ne pas m'avoir forcée à parler – est arrivée la nuit, la première sans Nicolas à mes côtés. On a décidé que c'était le moment de s'habituer à être séparés, parce que demain nous rentrons, et nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Je dois aller mieux. Lui aussi. Parce que sinon, ce n'est pas bien.

Je me sens un peu comme un robot en allant me coucher. Je n'ai pas l'impression de ressentir quoique ce soit, et je me rends compte que ça dure depuis notre retour. Je m'en rends moins compte, quand Nick est avec moi. J'aimerais tellement qu'il reste à mes côtés toute la vie.

Mais lui, il a Éléana, et elle peut lui tenir compagnie, l'aider à aller mieux. Alors je les laisse tranquille. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule.

Je m'endors avec une boule dans la gorge, la hanche me démangeant, mais je parviens à m'empêcher de la gratter.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne réussirais pas à dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire alors ...  
> Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu.  
> ♥


	11. Jamais.

Ça fait maintenant presque un mois que je suis, comment dire … ''De retour à la vraie vie''. Autant de temps que j'ai passé enfermée, en réalité.

J'aurais pu en être heureuse, normalement. J'aurais pu me dire que je prendrais bien plus de plaisir à vivre, après avoir vécu … Et bien, tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Bien sûr, j'apprécie encore plus la chaleur du soleil, et le souffle de l'air frais. Je profite encore plus qu'avant de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes parents, et avec les gens que j'aime. Ils m'avaient manquée, enfin je crois. C'est agréable de retrouver ceux avec qui j'ai toujours vécu, ceux qui ont aussi souffert de mon enlèvement – avant qu'il ne soit diffusé dans le monde entier, je veux dire. Léa, Loïc, et tous les autres …

Ils ont voulu organiser une fête pour mon arrivée, au début. Mais rapidement ils ont changé d'avis, se disant que je préférerais me reposer.

Alors ils ont organisé une sorte de soirée pyjama. Tous en grenouillère – ils m'en ont offerte une en forme de panda –, devant une raclette pour nous réchauffer.

Je n'avais pas envie de leur faire peur en leur montrant à quel point j'étais encore faible, alors je me suis efforcée de sourire toute la soirée, et à manger le plus possible. Mon estomac a toujours du mal à accepter des grandes quantités de nourriture, et ça me donne envie de pleurer de frustration, parce qu'au final je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais faim. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste physiquement, ou si c'est seulement psychologiquement, mais je crache tellement souvent sur la nourriture que ça me fait peur parfois. Mais j'ai réussi à me forcer, ce soir-là, et ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai passé la matinée du lendemain à m'enfouir sous ma couette, des larmes de frustration s'écoulant sur mon oreiller, me serrant le ventre au possible.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens exactement envers la nourriture. Je sais que ça me fait mal au ventre quand j'en mange trop, et trop vite, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi j'essaie de m'en priver comme ça.

C'est peut-être une manière de montrer à mon corps que je le rejette ? Comme quand je me griffe la peau sous la douche, par exemple ?

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me regarder dans un miroir. Chaque fois que je passe à côté d'un, je détourne le regard, et je sens des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux.

J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à pleurer. Je n'ai jamais envie de parler, et mes parents ont du mal à me croire quand je leur dis que ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais mal – ce sont mes parents, que voulez-vous, mon but c'est de les rassurer, de leur montrer que je vais bien, pas de les inquiéter en leur disant la vérité …

Quand je vois mes amis, je profite, je souris, je rigole même un peu des fois, mais je ne leur montre pas non plus que je vais mal. Ils le voient bien sûr, mais je leur suis reconnaissante d'essayer de me changer les idées plutôt que de me demander pourquoi ça ne va pas. Ils essayent tout le temps de passer le plus de temps possible avec moi, et même si j'apprécie le geste …

Parfois j'ai envie de m'enfuir.

Ça m'est arrivée plus d'une fois, de regarder la fenêtre en me demandant ce qu'ils diraient si je m'y jetais. Je n'ai même pas envie de mourir, ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais … J'aimerais juste partir, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux qui commencent à repousser, sur mon visage qui reprend sans doute des couleurs – d'après ma mère –, et de pouvoir respirer encore un peu.

Nicolas me manque. Terriblement, viscéralement, il m'arrive de faire des crises de panique pendant lesquelles la seule manière de m'en sortir est de l'appeler, pour que je puisse entendre sa voix, et il me rassure, il me raconte des choses douces et tranquilles, comme il le faisait quand on était encore dans cette prison. Il reste avec moi des heures au téléphone, et chaque fois je m'en veux, je lui dis que je suis désolée, que je ne veux pas l'embêter, et il me rassure, mais je pleure encore plus parce que j'ai l'impression que jamais ça ne s'arrêtera.

Il m'appelle de temps en temps aussi, même quand ça va, et on passe beaucoup de temps à parler plus ou moins. Il sait que je n'en ai toujours pas envie, et il respecte ça, il me comprend, et c'est la seule chose qui me rassure réellement ces derniers temps.

Quand j'ai dit à Léa, une fois, que si je ne parlais pas beaucoup c'est que je n'en avais pas envie, elle m'a regardée tellement étrangement, et elle a redoublé ses attentions envers moi et je l'ai regretté. Je ne voulais pas que ça change quelque chose, je voulais juste … Qu'elle sache … Qu'elle comprenne, en quelque sorte … Mais elle ne comprend pas et, ce n'est pas que je lui en veux, mais … J'en aurais eu besoin à ce moment-là. Alors j'ai juste souris faussement et j'ai attendu en serrant les dents de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et appeler Nicolas.

Il me manque tellement.

La nuit, je dors mal. Je ne dors pas généralement, mais je n'ai rien à faire, parce que rien ne me donne envie, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de ne rien faire parce que si je ne fais rien, mes pensées redeviennent incontrôlables et je finis toujours par oublier comment on respire, allongée sur le dos de tout mon long, le regard perdu entre mon plafond et des souvenirs de fouets et d'électrocution qui me hantent. Mes parents finissent toujours pas arriver, me prendre dans leurs bras, me dire que ça va aller, avant d'appeler Nicolas. Je trouve ça tellement …

J'ai l'impression d'être faible, que les gens ne peuvent pas compter sur moi, et quand Nicolas me dit que c'est normal, que j'ai le droit d'être faible, j'ai l'impression que même lui ne me comprend pas, et j'ai envie de hurler parce que rien d'autre ne me donne envie, et j'ai toujours mal à la gorge, et je n'arrive plus à respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à me chanter les paroles d'une des nouvelles chansons qu'il a écrite. Celle-ci, il m'a dit qu'il ne l'enregistrera pas. S'en est une juste pour moi, une qu'il a écrite pour me rassurer, me réconforter. J'ai trouvé ça tellement attentionné, et triste en même temps, de sa part, la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, que j'ai pleuré, et je lui ai demandé de me la chanter, encore et encore. Maintenant je la connais presque par cœur, et je suis à deux doigts de lui demander de l'enregistrer quand même. Mais c'est la mienne, alors je me retiens, et je rêve du jour où je pourrais le voir me la chanter.

On ne s'est pas revus depuis le jour où on est chacun rentrés chez soi. C'est moi qui lui dit toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, parce que le sentiment le pire avant le manque, c'est celui qu'on ressent en se séparant. Le déchirement qui m'a étouffée la poitrine ce jour-là était tel que j'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai cru qu'on me l'arrachait, j'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir m'accrocher à rien, j'ai eu l'impression que je ne pourrais plus le protéger et j'avais tellement peur que quelqu'un lui fasse à nouveau du mal.

Il m'a appelée, alors que ça faisait seulement une dizaine de minutes qu'on s'était quittés, et il pleurait, et je me suis mise à pleurer silencieusement et on a juste respiré l'un au téléphone avec l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme, à peu près au même moment.

Quand je me suis réveillée en arrivant chez moi, j'étais toujours en ligne, et il était en train de se réveiller. Il devait prendre l'avion, alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, lui aussi, et on a raccroché.

J'ai passé la soirée enfermée dans ma chambre.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, pour faire plaisir à mes amis, que j'ai accepté de sortir de ma semi-dépression. Depuis, on essaie de s'en sortir l'un sans l'autre quand même, mais c'est dur. C'est trop dur.

J'ai repris les cours, aussi, depuis deux semaines. Ça me fait bizarre, et j'ai des difficultés de concentration en classe impressionnantes. Déjà qu'avant j'avais du mal, mais là …

J'essaie, pourtant. Je sais que m'intéresser à tout ça me permettrait d'échapper un peu à mes pensées. Mais c'est pas facile, et je n'y arrive pas souvent, la frustration se faisant ressentir bien plus souvent que ce dont j'aurais besoin.

Alors je fais de mon mieux, et de toute façon les regards compatissants des profs me donnent envie de vomir. Je préfère largement être en amphi, de là au moins ils ne font pas attention à moi, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il n'y a qu'un seul professeur, de TD, qui ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il m'a simplement souhaitée un _bon retour_ quand je suis entrée dans la salle, avec un sourire bienveillant, et me traite comme tous les autres depuis. C'est mon prof préféré, je ne vais pas vous le cacher.

J'ai rattrapé le reste de mes cours par moi-même, même si on m'a plusieurs fois proposée de prendre un professeur particulier, ou au moins de l'aide d'autres étudiants, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne veux toujours pas parler, et je savais qu'ils me forceraient à le faire au moins à un moment.

Généralement je travaille en appelant Nicolas, pendant qu'il compose, qu'il chante ou qu'il fait tout autre chose. Ça m'aide à me concentrer. (Heureusement que mes parents ont accepté de m'offrir un forfait illimité à l'étranger.)

Le jour où j'ai fini de rattraper mon retard, je me suis mise à pleurer. C'est bête, hein, mais … Quand je me suis rendue compte qu'au final, je n'avais loupé qu'un mois de cours, ça m'a parut minuscule. Alors que j'ai eu l'impression de vivre toute une vie là-bas. Alors ça m'a rendue triste, tellement triste que je me suis roulée en boule et j'ai éclaté en sanglots, sans prévenir, et que Nick criait de l'autre côté du téléphone pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me relever et lui répondre. Je me suis excusée, et il m'a juste demandée ce qui n'allait pas, et j'ai encore pleuré – j'ai passé mon temps à faire ça, je ne comprends même pas comment ça se fait que j'aie encore de quoi pleurer. Quand je lui ai expliqué, je crois que lui aussi y avait pensé, parce qu'il s'est tût un instant et j'ai entendu qu'il bougeait, comme s'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai eu envie de pleurer parce qu'un contact physique est tout ce qu'il me manque, ici.

Mais il m'a parlée, après, et m'a rassurée, encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse au son de sa voix.

Je repense à ce à quoi mes pensées ressemblaient, avant. Je me rappelle de certaines choses que je me disais. Que, si je perdais tout, j'aimerais en profiter pour tout reprendre à zéro.

Je me demande si ça peut être possible.

 

**

Le jour où tout devient insupportable, c'est quand je finis par m'endormir en cours.

Et c'est … C'est tellement étrange. J'ai toujours été très fatiguée en cours, mais jamais je ne m'étais endormie. C'est très désagréable comme sensation, parce que j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Comme à mon habitude, assise au fond de la classe à côté d'une amie qui l'est juste le temps de ce cours, j'ai posé ma tête sur mes bras, à moitié allongée sur ma table. Je voulais juste me reposer les yeux un instant, je le fais tout le temps, je ne comprends pas …

Et quand quelqu'un me secoue doucement le coude, je me redresse en sursaut, pour voir … Toutes les têtes retournées vers moi. Je ressens un violent frisson me parcourir. Je déteste être exposée comme ça. Alors je rougis furieusement, et me replonge dans mon cours en ignorant quand le professeur me propose de sortir un peu. Je ne suis pas fragile.

Je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible. Si je le répète suffisamment dans ma tête, peut-être que ça finira par agir comme un mantra. Je m'efforce de suivre le cours le plus possible, mais très rapidement, je sens que ça part dans tous les sens dans ma tête, et je ne contrôle plus rien. Tout se mélange, je sens que j'étouffe, j'essaie de me reprendre en fermant les yeux. Sans poser ma tête cette fois. Pas question de m'endormir à nouveau.

C'est vrai que … Je ne dors pas la nuit. Je suis incapable de me laisser porter par le sommeil, qui ne semble pas vouloir de moi – ou alors c'est moi qui ne veux pas de lui – et j'ai mal. J'ai toujours le bras qui me démange, même si j'ai enfin enlevé mon plâtre, je ne dois pas y toucher mais ça me démange tellement, j'ai envie de me gratter, et mes plaies toujours pas cicatrisées qui me donnent envie de m'arracher la peau, et je n'en peux plus de passer la nuit à me contorsionner dans mon lit pour éviter de me gratter, je me suis mise à écrire pour occuper mes mains mais je n'écris rien parce que mon esprit est vide, ou au contraire il est trop plein je ne sais plus, je n'en sais plus rien, tout se mélange et j'ai tellement besoin de _lui_ , ça m'en rend malade -

« Mickaëla, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin de sortir un moment peut-être ? »

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais mise à hyperventiler, et les regards sont à nouveau sur moi et j'ai envie de crier alors je me lève en vitesse avant d'exploser au milieu de tous ces gens, qui me regardent avec leurs airs compatissants, _« La pauvre mon dieu, elle doit tellement souffrir, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place … »_ , mais vous croyez que moi je fais quoi ? Vous croyez que j'en ai besoin, de vos regards compatissants, de vos faux airs désolés ?

Des larmes de frustration recommencent à s'accumuler au coin de mes yeux parce que je ne sais plus comment m'exprimer, parce qu'à force de ne plus parler je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai besoin, et le hurlement qui reste coincé au fond de ma gorge me brûle tellement il veut être libéré et je ne sais plus, est-ce que je dois le retenir, est-ce qu'il faut que je le laisse sortir, est-ce que je serais capable de m'arrêter de crier après ça ?

Je parviens enfin à sortir de la salle et je me mets à courir, mon portable à la main, parce que j'ai besoin de lui, qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me faire sortir de cette crise, mais je n'en peux plus de l'appeler tous les jours pour ça, j'aimerais être capable de surmonter tout ça et c'est insupportable alors je cours, je dévale les escaliers, je manque de me prendre tous les gens sur mon passage mais je m'en fiche, je fais presque tomber une élève qui était pendu au cou de son amoureux, je n'ai pas le temps de murmurer pardon parce que je cours, je cours, et peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais m'arrêter, mais pas aujourd'hui non, pas aujourd'hui …

Je suis à bout de souffle très rapidement, mais je continue à courir et une fois en ligne droite j'accélère, je sens mes muscles chauffer mais je m'en fiche si ça tire, je suis habituée à la douleur de toute façon. Alors je crie. Je lâche enfin ce cri coincé dans ma gorge qui me déchire les poumons alors que je crie en courant, et peut-être que tout le monde me regarde, peut-être pas, je m'en fiche, je crie et enfin je me libère, enfin tout sort et je me mets à pleurer alors je continue encore quelques pas, je tourne au coin d'une rue et je pleure, je laisse libre court à mes larmes, et cette fois, si je ne peux plus respirer c'est parce que j'ai trop couru et trop pleuré, pas parce que j'étouffe. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.

 

**

« It's getting too much. » J'entends son soupir au bout du fil. Je me mords les ongles, sans vraiment stresser, mais un peu quand même.

Je ne dis rien, parce que même si j'accepte de parler avec Nicolas, je n'aime toujours pas parler tout court. Alors je lui envoie un message sur facebook, parce que c'est plus facile.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** I don't want to deal with this anymore. I wanna fly, I don't know where, but somewhere else. They don't understand how I feel, and I know they don't have to, of course, but it's making me feel sick …

Il chantonne pendant que j'écris, et je laisse un petit rire m'échapper. J'aime bien, cette ambiance. Même si c'est triste, ce dont on parle, j'aime bien comment il peut toujours continuer à chanter comme ça.

**Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** I don't want  to feel like I'm an animal. They all watch me like I was gonna break in front of them, all the time …

« But you did break in front of them, didn't you ? You can't blame them. »

Je rougis furieusement et émet un grognement de ''pas contente''.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** Shut up. You know what I mean. Plus, I can't deal with anything lately. I can barely listen to anything they say in class, and I just … Nothing matters to me. It's like I can't feel anything, and nothing makes me, like, _really_ happy. I have no idea of what to do and I don't want to miss this year …

Je l'entends soupirer et j'ai envie de me cacher, un peu. C'est toujours étrange d'enfin mettre des mots là-dessus, mais c'est en anglais, alors ça va, j'y arrive.

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'en anglais, les mots sonnaient plus juste.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** And I don't want to freak them out. They called my mum, the other day, when … Well you know. When I went home she was crying and she was saying she wasn't a good mum and all … It was awful. I felt so bad, because even though I'm not really fine, they shouldn't know it, they're my parents …

Il soupire à nouveau et je me cache sous ma couette, mon portable toujours à la main.

« You know sweetheart, that's exactly what parents should know … » Mais je me tortille et gémit pour lui dire que je ne suis pas d'accord. Il le sait très bien, de toute façon. « Enfin qui suis-je pour te dire ça. La dernière fois que Éléana a voulu me prendre dans ses bras quand j'ai fait un cauchemar, je l'ai repoussée en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre … » Il soupire douloureusement et je sais qu'il a besoin d'en parler.

« Tu as dit quoi exactement ? » Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement, mais il m'entend très bien. Je l'entends sourire, parce qu'il est content quand je parle.

« Je lui ai dit que c'était bien beau, qu'ils essayent tous de m'aider en faisant en sorte que ce soit _comme avant_ , » j'entends comme il appuie sur les mots mais ne soulève pas, « mais que ça ne l'était pas, et que ça ne pourra plus jamais l'être. Alors je lui ai demandée d'arrêter et de comprendre que ça ne pourrait plus jamais l'être. » Sa voix se brise un peu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. « Je l'ai blessée, et je n'ai pas su lui dire pardon sur le moment alors elle est partie et m'a laissé seul toute la nuit. »

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée.

« Oui, c'est pour ça. » Il soupire et il a l'air tellement las. « Normalement elle ne serait pas partie pour quelque chose comme ça. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis insupportable avec elle, et elle prend sur elle mais … Elle est humaine, elle ne peut pas prendre tous les chocs du monde sans vouloir s'en échapper … » On ressent tous les deux la référence avec moi dans sa voix et il marque une pause.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** I'm sure she'll come back really soon.

« Yeah, I'm sure of this too but … I don't know if it's worth it … »

Je commence à paniquer et il le sent, mais je ne dis rien. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

« Je ne parle pas de rompre avec elle ou quoique ce soit. Je l'aime toujours de tout mon cœur, mais en ce moment, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de continuer comme ça … On a besoin d'une pause, parce qu'à trop vouloir nous aider ils nous étouffent et ce n'est pas la bonne manière de faire. » Je sens une larme couler et je renifle un peu bruyamment.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** I thought about this too. Do you … Do you have any idea ?

Il se tait, et je sens qu'il réfléchit, mais qu'en même temps il n'en a pas trop envie.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** I have one. But it's really hard.

Il soupire, et je sens que lui aussi est au bord des larmes.

« I have one too. And I think it's the same. I know it's hard, but imagine, if we just took some distance … We'll be able to come back stronger, and even healed maybe, won't we ? »

Je hoche la tête, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne peut pas me voir, et murmure un petit :

« Yeah … », la voix pleine de larmes.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** C'est à propos de ton offre de deux mois à passer au Mali pour ton association ?

 **Nicolas Adams a écrit :** Oui.

 **Mickaëla Martin a écrit :** On part alors ?

 **Nicolas Adams a écrit :** On part.

 

Et c'est fini.


	12. Épilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et l'épilogue. J'espère sincèrement que ... Je sais pas, que ça aura plu à quelqu'un. Et que ce dernier petit chapitre vous plaira encore. Je sais pas trop.  
> Voilà.

Ça fait maintenant près de deux mois qu'ils ont quitté la France.

Mickaëla et Nicolas s'en sont allés en disant aux gens derrière eux qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps avant de replonger dans la vie réelle, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mais pas toute la vérité non plus.

Officiellement, ils sont simplement partis en mission d'aide à travers une association, parce qu'avec tous ces événements, _« Nous nous sommes rendus compte que peut-être que d'autres avaient besoin de notre aide dans le monde »_. Et ça aussi, c'est vrai, mais pas encore vraiment la vérité.

Ils sont partis une semaine après leur décision, et même si leurs familles ont pleuré, parce qu'elles avaient du mal à les laisser partir une seconde fois – et parce qu'elles se rendaient compte qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider tant ils avaient été détruits –, ils étaient plus qu'heureux de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Les premiers jours ont été assez difficile, mais ils étaient enfin ensemble alors ils ont tenu le coup. Ils se sont lancés à fond dans leur mission humanitaire, et se sentir utile était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Nicolas continuait de chanter, c'est lui qui faisait l'animation le soir, et pouvoir entendre sa voix en a cappella, puis suivie par des instruments naturels, simples, africains, c'était le simple bonheur que Mickaëla cherchait. Elle a retrouvé le sourire en quelques jours seulement, et sa joie de vivre avec. Elle a pu aider des enfants calmes, d'autres plus turbulents, mais tous aussi adorables et vivants.

Nicolas s'est aussi très rapidement intégré, et il s'est vraiment senti ressaisi au bout d'une semaine. Même s'il n'était toujours pas prêt à retourner dans sa vie de tous les jours, Éléana lui manquait, et elle a finit par les rejoindre au bout de la deuxième semaine.

De plus …

Mickaëla n'avait plus vraiment besoin de sa présence, au final.

Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient été recueillis par des anciens bénévoles, présents depuis plus longtemps, qui les ont formés et leur ont permis de découvrir la vie ici.

Une d'entre elle, Allie, une jeune femme au teint mât et aux cheveux tressés comme ces belles dames africaines, l'a tout de suite prise sous son aile. Un peu comme si elle ressentait sa souffrance, elle a été douce mais tout en la traitant avec respect et en la mettant en avant.

Pour tout vous dire, ça n'a pas été très long pour Mickaëla de tomber amoureuse.

Quand Nicolas a fini par comprendre ça, il s'est amusé à la taquiner, avant de la pousser à faire quelque chose. Allie était tellement douce avec elle, toujours à vouloir savoir si elle allait bien, sans pour autant l'étouffer … _« Bien sûr qu'elle voudra bien de toi »_ , c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Il a fallu attendre une semaine de plus pour qu'elle accepte de faire le premier pas.

C'était pendant un soir au coin du feu, animé par les plus vieux qui racontaient des histoires. Allie était venue rejoindre Mickaëla, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Elle s'était mise à rougir quand la grande brune lui avait proposée de s'échapper un moment, mais n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Elles étaient parties discrètement, avant de se mettre à courir en riant dans les grandes plaines qui s'offraient à elles. Et puis elles avaient un peu bu, mais pas grand-chose, juste pour profiter, et Mickaëla s'était allongée pour regarder les étoiles.

« Elles brillent tellement fort … »

Allie s'était approchée pour s'allonger à côté d'elle, la tête sur son épaule droite, un peu roulée en boule, en s'accrochant à elle un peu.

« Les étoiles sont les plus belles ici. »

Mickaëla s'était retournée, et en voyant son visage si proche, elle s'était retournée pour l'embrasser, enfin.

Un sacré cliché, si je puis dire.

Et depuis ce jour, elles étaient toutes les deux plus heureuses que jamais, et le village dans lequel ils étaient avait accueilli la nouvelle de leur relation avec joie. Ils étaient très ouverts et de nature fêtards, alors rapidement ils les ont félicitées de la manière qu'il se devait.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si facile que ça non plus, parce que Mickaëla souffrait toujours, et que comme à son habitude elle ne disait rien. Mais au bout de quelques disputes et éclats de pleurs, elle a fini par se confier, et par tout lui raconter.

Au départ, elle ne voulait pas qu'Allie sache, parce que c'était encore une des seules personnes qu'elle connaisse à ne pas connaître son histoire, alors ça la rassurait. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle avait peur que son regard sur elle change, comme celui de ses parents et de ses amis avant ça l'avait fait, mais elle n'a rien dit, et l'a embrassée jusqu'à la faire décoller du sol.

« J'accepte tes cicatrices comme je t'accepte toi, et je t'aime toute entière. »

Elle avait pleuré, et rit aussi, parce que ça aussi c'était cliché, mais elle avait accepté cet amour et lui avait rendu au centuple – si c'était possible.

Une autre partie très dure a été quand, un jour, Allie a voulu rejoindre Mickaëla sous la douche et qu'elle l'y a retrouvée en pleurs, grattant la peau de sa hanche avec frénésie.

Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée, les souvenirs étaient remontés, et elle ne savait pas comment y faire face autrement.

C'est ce jour-là qu'Allie a compris à quel point Mickaëla avait du mal avec son corps, et qu'elle ne supportait plus de le regarder tant ça lui rappelait de souffrances. C'est donc à partir de ce jour-là qu'elle s'est mise en tête de l'aimer assez pour qu'elle puisse s'aimer à nouveau, et qu'elle puisse accepter un jour de se revoir dans un miroir.

C'est vrai qu'ici, ce n'était pas la priorité, et qu'Allie ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'absence de miroir dans la chambre de Mickaëla … Mais à partir de là, elle y a fait attention, et …

Au bout de deux mois, Mickaëla a réellement commencé à sentir qu'il y avait du progrès.

Déjà, sur le projet qu'ils avaient monté, et qui prenait enfin forme au sein du Mali.

Et ensuite, sur le point de vue personnel : elle avait accepté de se revoir dans un miroir depuis quelques semaines déjà, et elle avait de moins en moins envie de se gratter la peau jusqu'au sang pour tenter de faire disparaître ses cicatrices. Elle n'avait plus non plus peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveille à nouveau dans cette prison froide, noire et effrayante.

Elle avait toujours des cauchemars, bien sûr, et parfois ses pensées lui échappaient, mais Allie était là maintenant pour la rattraper si elle partait trop loin, et elle se sentait en sécurité.

Quand dix mois après, elles décidèrent de retourner définitivement en France – les parents de Mickaëla étaient venus une fois pour la voir, et elle était retournée en France de temps en temps quand même –, elles se sentaient enfin prêtes. Allie ne quitterait jamais ses côtés, et elle ne pourrait plus sombrer.

Alors, environ un an après être rentrée en France, après s'être installée avec elle et avoir repris des études qui lui convenaient mieux, Mickaëla a décidé que, peut-être, il était temps.

Elle s'est rendue devant une grande prison, où elle a attendu Nicolas, qui la rejoignait pour l'occasion.

Elle a sourit en le voyant, et c'était comme un retour en arrière, mais sans toute cette souffrance. Il a sourit lui aussi, et ils sont entrés, pour voir enfin leur ravisseur.

Quand elle l'a vu, elle a serré la main de Nicolas, mais n'a pas eu de mouvement de recul comme elle pensait qu'elle en aurait. Elle s'est assise devant sa geôle, et l'a regardé, alors qu'il la fixait toujours de son regard effrayant.

Mais il semblait plus calme, maintenant. Comme si la folie l'avait un peu quittée, au final.

Et l'histoire s'achève là, quand après l'avoir regardé pendant quelques instants, le temps de le faire sortir de ses cauchemars en le voyant là, faible et inoffensif, elle dit, d'une voix calme, posée et nouvelle,

« Je te pardonne. »

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était qu'une histoire de pardon.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. ♥


End file.
